The OQ Side Of Things
by Queen-of-the-Merry-Men
Summary: This a just a compilation of all the OQ oneshots and add-ons I have floating around in my head.
1. Chapter 1

**Robin proposes to Regina using the gold tipped arrows from their missing year. (Coincides with Chapter 23 of Rebuilding Her Heart. First mention of their engagement.)**

* * *

Regina sighed as she looked around the forest waiting for her soulmate to arrive. The past five months had been so blissful for her. She had her son, she had Robin and she had Roland. She'd never felt so… complete before. She was sitting on their log. The same one where he had given her an unwelcome pep talk after Zelena had ambushed her at Neal's wake. She rubbed its bark as she reminisced about the fond memory. She looked up when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. A smile grew on her face at the sight of her soulmate.

"Robin," she said, a genuine smile breaking out on her face.

"Milady," he replied smoothly leaning down to give her a kiss. God, she loved kissing him. Somehow every time felt different from the last while still being just as exhilarating. As soon as her lips left his she noticed that he was hiding something behind his back.

"What do you have?"

"Well," he said taking a seat next to her on the long. "Belle was clearing through Rumpelstiltskin's shop when she found something that she thought might interest me."

"And what would that be?" she asked curiously.

"These," he said pulling a loaded quiver from behind his back. She let out a laugh as she saw what it was filled with.

"The gold tipped arrows," she said with a fond smile.

"The gold tipped arrows," he repeated with a smile. "As shiny as the day you gave them to me."

She smiled as she lifted the quiver from his hands and ran her fingers over the tips. "I thought these would be enough to get you out of my castle for good."

"I know," he said. "Luckily I've never been that easy to get rid of."

As she ran her fingers over the tips again a frown settled on her face. "Robin I gave you ten arrows. Why are there only nine?"

"Because I took the tip from the tenth and gave it someone who could put it to better use," he replied.

Regina felt her heart crack a little at the thought of Robin giving away the arrow tip. She knew he was a Merry Men and giving to the poor was part of his core but it still hurt just a bit to know he'd given away a piece of their history. She cleared her throat. "Who did you give it to?"

"An old friend who owed me a favor," answered Robin. "In our world he used to be a blacksmith."

"Oh," said Regina nodding her head. He gave her arrow to a blacksmith? "Why?"

"I gave it to him so he could make me this," he said pulling a gold ring out of his pocket. Regina felt herself gasp at the sight of it. It was beautifully simple. Just a solid gold band with what looked like an inscription on the inside.

"Robin…" she breathed.

"Take a look at what the inscription says before you say anything," said Robin.

She gingerly took the ring from his hand and read the small inscription.

_I choose you always_

She felt a single tear go down her cheek as she read.

He gazed at her and anxiously took her hands in his own. He'd stormed a dark sorceress's castle and been less nervous than this. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Regina I have made a lot of mistakes in my life but the biggest regret I have will always be making you feel like you weren't my first choice. I love you. I love you with my entire soul. I want a life with you and our boys more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life. So if you're willing to let me I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that you are always and forever my first choice. Regina… would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She felt more tears fall down her face as she fervently nodded her head. "Yes."

As soon as the word left her lips Robin wasted no time in giving her a heated kiss. She returned his kiss with equal passion. Once they gave into their need for air she pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a repost of a future fic for Rebuilding Her Heart that I wrote a long time ago. I'm deleting that story and just lumping it in here. **

**Prompt: Robin and Regina on their daughter's first date.**

* * *

He couldn't believe this day had come so fast.

It seemed like just a day ago he had been carrying her home in that pink hospital blanket. And now she's getting ready for her first date. It was too soon.

Robin watched from the doorway of his daughter's room as his wife helped their daughter get ready for her night out. Nearly 17 years had passed since Robin had married Regina and in his eyes she still grew more beautiful each day. She wore her hair longer now, almost past her shoulder blades. Her skin, though aged with a few lines, was still flawless. He told her every day that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. And every day she would chuckle and say that distinction no longer went to her but to their daughter, Raven. She had inherited her mother's flawless skin and dark hair, but her eyes were completely her fathers. Everyone would say that they both had eyes that mimicked the sky on a day without clouds. While the comments always made Robin swell with pride he would say that they shouldn't be focusing on her eyes but her smile instead. Her smile was a gift she'd received from her mother. Like Regina, Raven had a smile that could light up a room. Their sixteen-year old daughter was quite the beauty… and her parents weren't the only ones who had taken notice.

In the past year Raven had caught the eye of more than a few boys around town. Robin had his hands full keeping track of the young boys who would stare at her as she walked past. Luckily he had the help of his boys. Henry and Roland were very protective of their little sister. They were always more than willing to chase off any boy they thought was unworthy of her. However, they barely had to take such action. Unlike most girls her age Raven seemed very uninterested in boys and dating. She preferred to study and hone her magic skills. That had changed once the town got a new visitor. Prince Philip, Jr.

Robin still growled under his breath whenever he heard the boy's name. Once Emma and Regina had finally discovered a way to create a permanent path from this realm to the Enchanted Forest many people chose to return to the magical land, including Aurora and Philip, Sr. They chose to raise their son in the land of his heritage but this past year they sent him to live in Storybrooke to learn what it meant to live among non-royalty. They wanted him to be a prince of the people. Robin cursed the day Emma and Killian had agreed to foster him while he stayed in town. He had warned Killian that having the eighteen-year old boy in his home wouldn't be ideal considering his own daughter, Lily, was sixteen as well but it seems Philip's eye had skipped right over Lily and onto Raven. What's worse Raven seemed quite taken with the young prince as well. From the moment they met Robin noticed the small smiles, the banter, the small unnecessary touches. It made his spine tingle with annoyance every time they were near with each other. His nightmares were realized when Raven asked their permission to go out on a date with him over the weekend. Regina agreed before he even had a chance to protest. He had fumed at her that night.

"He should've asked my permission before expressing his interest!" he ranted. "It's common decency. You ask the father first!"

Regina only rolled her eyes at him. "Oh Robin let it go. She likes this boy. He seems kind and charming. Our daughter has good judgment. She will be fine."

Truth be told Regina was happy that Raven was going on this date. She often worried that her past would prevent her daughter from finding someone suitable to love. After all, who would want the Evil Queen as their mother-in-law? She was very pleased to learn that her past had not deterred Philip's feelings for Raven. Of course she thought her daughter could do better than the prince but she would think that no matter who Raven chose to date. In her eyes Raven was the most precious thing in the world. She was smart, powerful and beautiful. While all those things were great what Regina was most proud of was Raven's compassion. She was kind, understanding and had a good heart. All Regina wanted for was for her daughter to find happiness. If she thought Philip would bring it to her then she wouldn't stand in his way.

Robin cleared his throat from the doorway. "You know, darling, if you don't feel like going anymore I'd be more than happy to break the news to him for you."

Raven chuckled in front of her mirror. "Thanks for the offer Dad but I don't think that'll be necessary."

Regina laughed as she put the finishing touches on her daughter's french braids. "Like it or not Robin this date is happening so I suggest you get on board."

Robin only offered an angry grunt in response. He would do no such thing. He stomped his way downstairs to join his sons in the kitchen. They turned to him as he entered the room.

"So what'd she say?" asked Roland. "Is she still going?"

"She's still going," answered Robin taking a beer from the fridge. Henry and Roland groaned in protest.

"You know whose fault this is? Philip's. None of this started until he got here." said Henry. He didn't like the idea of his baby sister going on a date. Henry was twenty-nine now and starting his own family with his childhood sweetheart Grace but it still felt like just a minute ago he was thirteen-years old trying to teach baby Raven how to crawl and walk.

"I hate that kid," muttered Roland. He was nearing his twenty first birthday and as a someone who had only just recently stopped being a teenage boy he wasn't partial to the idea of his sister going out with the eighteen-year old. It didn't matter if Phillip was a good kid, he was still a teenage boy and teenage boys weren't to be trusted.

The men were stewing in their discontent when the doorbell rang. They all moved to answer it but were stopped short when Regina smoked in front of them and glared.

"Don't you dare answer that door!" she growled quietly. Regina wasn't unaware of the way her husbands and sons treated the boys who were interested in Raven. Their protective streak had scared off almost all the boys in town. It had never bothered her before because Raven had never shown any interest in the boys anyway. But now that she was interested in Phillip she wouldn't allow for the men to use their scare tactics on him.

She sent them all one last glare before going to answer the door. She smiled as she greeted her daughter's date. "Hello Phillip!"

"Hi Mrs. Locksley!" he said warmly. Philip was a chubby-cheeked baby he was when he left Storybrooke but he'd returned an almost fully grown man. He was a little more than six feet tall, nearly the same height as Henry. Unlike most of the boys his age in Storybrooke, Philip was muscular. It must've been all his time training in the Enchanted Forest but he was definitely fit. He had a warm smile and even warmer brown eyes. In short, he was good-looking enough to unnerve all the fathers with teenage daughters. Even a few young husbands to be honest. "Is Raven ready?"

"Oh she'll be down in just a minute," said Regina happily. While she was smiling her husband and sons were all glaring at Philip with their arms crossed.

He eyed them warily. "Mr. Locksley. It's good to see you again. And you guys too, Henry and Roland."

The men just shrugged their shoulders and grunted at him noncommittally. Regina sent them a pointed look. She wouldn't let them ruin this for Raven. Philip was a nice kid. He'd treat their daughter well.

Raven rushed downstairs as quickly as she could. She didn't want to leave Philip alone with her family for long. She smiled at him as she walked down the stairs. "Hi."

"Hi," said Philip. "You look great."

"Thanks," chuckled Raven. She was wearing a teal tribal print dress, with black leggings and combat boots. She paired it with a black leather jacket and her mother had worked her hair into two french braids. "So you ready?"

"Yeah if you are."

"Okay. Bye mom." She said giving Regina a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye guys," she said throwing a wave over her shoulder at her father and brothers.

"Have a good time sweetheart," said Robin begrudgingly.

"But not too good of a time," said Roland under his breath.

Robin watched with a grimace as his daughter got into the yellow bug that Philip had borrowed for the night.

Henry and Roland left shortly after Raven left for her date. Robin turned on the TV and tried to clear his thoughts of his teenage daughter out on the town with that boy. His attempt lasted only twenty minutes. He couldn't get the idea of them together out of his head. What were they doing out there? Were they going where they said they were? Was he treating her well? Ugh he couldn't stand not knowing!

He grabbed his jacket and tried to head as quietly as he could for the door.

"Robin of Locksley just what do you think you're doing?"

He cringed at the sound of his wife's voice. She stood at the top of the staircase with her arms crossed staring down at him. "Robin… where are you going?"

He stared at her dumbstruck. "Uuummm… I was just going for a ride in the car."

"Really? Would that ride in the car include going to Granny's and following our daughter on her date?"

"Maybe…" said Robin quietly.

"Robin are you serious?" said Regina exhaustedly. "I thought I told you to trust her!"

"I do trust her," he said firmly. "It's him I don't trust. C'mon Regina I know he seems nice but how do we really know how he's treating our daughter? "

Regina only sighed in response.

"The way I see it," continued Robin with a smirk, "there are two things that can happen here. One, I can stay here and you can lecture me for the next forty-five minutes on how I'm being over protective. Or"- he grabbed her jacket- "you can join me in making sure our daughter's being treated right."

Regina bit her lip and tilted her head in thought before answering. "Get the car started."

XXX

It wasn't that hard to find Raven and Philip. They were still eating at Granny's like they said they would be. Robin and Regina parked the car down the street and spied on them from far enough away.

"How does she look?" whispered Robin.

"She looks fine. She looks happy," said Regina. She was staring at her daughter through a pair of binoculars that she conjured. "Why are you whispering? It's not like she can hear us."

"Thief's habit," said Robin. "Give me a turn with the binoculars."

"Fine," said Regina shoving them at him. "There's not much going on anyway."

"I'll be the judge of that," said Robin placing the lens over his eyes. He spied on his daughter. He didn't know what he hoped to see. Maybe that she was having a terrible time. Maybe he wanted to see that she would rather be at home. Something that would validate his feelings and make him not seem ridiculous for sitting in this car with binoculars plastered with to his face. But he saw nothing of the sort. He saw his daughter, looking beautiful and laughing with someone she enjoyed spending time with. Her smile lighting up the room.

He dropped the binoculars and took a deep sigh. "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?"

"Yes," said Regina nodded her head and laughing. "Yes you are and I'm joining you god help me."

"Ugh… she likes him doesn't she?" he groaned closing his eyes.

"Yes she does," said Regina. "She's a good girl Robin. She has you and Henry and Roland. There are so many good men in her life why do you think she can't recognize one when he shows up?"

"It's not that he's not a good man I just— I just thought I had at least a good three years left," said Robin sadly.

"A good three years left of what?" asked Regina.

"I don't know. Of being the only man in her life, I guess. She never showed any interest in this stuff before and I thought I was safe from this. I thought I had time left," said Robin wistfully.

"Robin… you know she'll always have a place for you in her heart," said Regina rubbing his arm. While she and Raven had always been close what Raven had with Robin was special. It was like they could peer into each other's souls. They could understand each other better than anyone else.

"I know I just didn't expect to be sharing it so soon," said Robin.

"You want to go home?" asked Regina raising her eyebrows. "We can have fun before she gets back."

Robin chuckled at his wife's attempt to seduce him. "You always know just how to distract me."

She giggled as she leaned in to give her husband a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go home." He smiled at her.

"Okay," she said picking up the binoculars. "I just want to get one last look …Oh no."

Robin whipped his head toward the restaurant. "What do you meant 'Oh no'? What's happening?"

"Honey they're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?" he said snatching the binoculars from her. He focused on the restaurant and could see that the kids were in fact no longer at their table. "You were supposed to be watching them. Where did they go?"

"Well how am I supposed to know?" exclaimed Regina. "How come you didn't see her leave?"

Their bickering was interrupted by three sharp slaps on the driver's window. They turned to see Raven glaring at them with another thing she'd inherited from her mother- the scary face.

Robin turned to Regina. "Well this can't possibly end well for us."

* * *

**Remember your reviews give me inspiration! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Storyline: Regina's pregnancy**

**Prompt: When Robin and Regina tell Henry that she's pregnant his reaction is not what they expected.**

* * *

Regina paced around her bedroom shaking her hands and trying to calm her drumming heart as Robin watched her with an amused look on his face.

"You've got to calm down love," he said gently.

She scoffed at him as she paced passed the chair he was in. "How am I supposed to calm down? Any minute now my son is going to walk through the front door and I am going to have to sit him down and tell him that I am pregnant by a man I'm not even married to."

"To be fair we are engaged," argued Robin with a chuckle.

"Just barely!" pointed out Regina hysterically. "Robin you just proposed to me a month ago."

"And two weeks ago you gave me an equally pleasant surprise," he said moving to wrap his arms around her. "And just as I was filled with joy over our new addition Henry will be also."

Regina melted into his arms and sighed. "I just feel like he barely got used to the idea of you and Roland moving in here and now with this new baby I don't want him to feel like things are moving too fast."

"Things might be moving a bit more quickly than we expected," admitted Robin. "But that's what makes them so exciting and adventurous. Two adjectives that Henry seems quite fond of."

He pushed her hair out her face as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "He will be thrilled. You'll see."

Their moment was interrupted by the slam of the front door and the unmistakable thud of Henry's feet against the stairs.

Regina let out a nervous breath. "I guess we should get this over with."

She poked her head out of her door and caught sight of Henry walking down the hall to his bedroom. "Henry!" she called out. He turned to her at the sound of his name. "After you put your stuff away would you mind joining Robin and I in the dining room. There are some things we'd like to discuss with you."

"Alright," he said absentmindedly. She watched him with trepidation as he continued down the hall. He had no idea what was coming.

XXXX

Regina nervously tapped her foot as she waited for Henry to arrive at the table with her and Robin. She looked over at her fiancé hoping to get a splash of the support she always saw when she looked in his eyes. But instead her eyes fell to his hands. She noticed his thumb had started drumming against the table. She looked up at his face and saw him clench and unclench his jaw. She felt a smile tug at her lips as she realized that for all his confidence and assurances that Henry would be thrilled he was also nervous about sharing the news of the baby with his future stepson. She grabbed his hand and sent him a reassuring smile.

"We're here to tell good news," she whispered. "Just remember that."

"Right," he said returning her smile.

They both looked up as Henry entered the dining room and took a seat at the table. "What'd you guys want to talk about?"

She and Robin looked at each other as they struggled to find words to start with. Regina ended up taking the lead. "Well Henry, as you know, Robin and I are engaged. And I told you before that means that things will be changing around here because our family would be getting twice as big. Meaning you'd have to adjust to having Robin around and having Roland to share my attention."

Henry nodded his head. "I remember."

"Well," she continued nervously. "It seems things might not turn out just as I expected them to."

A worried look grew on Henry's face. "Is Roland not coming to live with us? I thought Marian said she was okay. Did she change her mind?"

"No she didn't change her mind," said Robin quickly. "Roland I are still coming to live with you and your mother as we all agreed."

"It's just that they won't be the only new additions to the house," said Regina softly. "Henry I… I'm pregnant. So along with a new brother and stepfather you'll also be getting another sibling."

Henry stared at her in shock for a few seconds. "You're pregnant? I… I always thought that… you couldn't."

Regina hesitated before replying. "I thought so too but, um, life decided to throw me another curveball."

"You just got engaged though," he said. "What about the wedding?"

"Well we decided that it would be best to postpone the wedding until after the baby gets here," said Robin jumping in. "It would just be one less thing for your mother to worry about."

He cleared his throat as Henry leveled his unblinking gaze upon him. "What we want to make clear is that your mother and I are very excited about the prospect of having another child in our lives and we'd love it if you were as enthusiastic as we are."

Henry just turned to his mother. "Does anyone else know?"

"Only Belle right now," she answered quickly. "She caught me throwing up one night but besides her you're the only person we've told. We thought it was important that you were the first."

Henry nodded his head understandingly. "Okay. Well that's great news for the family."

"Yes it is," said Regina with mock cheerfulness.

Henry drummed his fingers against the table. "Can I go now? I have something I need to work on upstairs."

"Of course," she said tucking her hair behind her ear. She watched him leave with a frown on her face. Robin rubbed her back reassuringly. "That was… not bad," he said trying to comfort her.

"It's not exactly what I would call good either," she said dryly.

XXXXXXX

Over the next few days Henry remained distant with Regina and Robin. When he came from school he went to his room and stayed there until dinner after which he went straight back. Any time they tried to coax him out of his room for an attempt at bonding with him he just replied that he was working on something or focusing on some research. His rejection was killing Regina. While she was still happy about her new child she was torn about the effect her pregnancy was having on her oldest. Robin watched her struggle with dilemma with growing distress. He convinced her that when she hosted the family dinner the following Sunday they should announce their pregnancy to the rest of the family. He was hoping that well-wishes from the others might strengthen her spirit. When she told Henry of her plans he only responded by asking if he could bring Grace to dinner.

Everyone was gathered in the living room when Regina and Robin announced that they would be having a baby. It was nice to see enthusiasm from the members of her family but as Regina looked around the room she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness when she noticed Henry's absence. The news was greeted with joy from everyone in the room as they congratulated her and Robin on their new addition. No one, of course, was happier than Snow. Over and over she repeated how pleased she was that her and Regina's children would be growing up together.

"This is so amazing," she said, her face lit up with excitement. "When are you due?"

"Sometime around the summer," replied Regina automatically. The doctor had told her she could expect the baby sometime in late May or early June.

Snow frowned. "That seems a little soon."

"Which is why we need to be as prepared as possible," stated Henry marching into the room with a backpack. He reached into the pack and pulled out a thick binder. "Luckily, I've been getting ready."

He dropped it one the coffee table with a thud. Regina made out a label across its cover. "Operation Sparrow?"

"It's the code name I gave the baby," he said with a smile. "Inside are all the plans and tasks we need to do to make sure that my new baby sister or brother lives a happy healthy life."

Robin eyed the binder nervously. It was thicker than three textbooks put together. "It looks… quite thorough."

"Well there's a lot that needs to get done," said Henry excitedly.

Snow noticed Robin's distress and reached for the binder. "Well I'm sure it looks like a lot but if we all pitch in we should be able to get it all done by the time the baby arrives."

Henry pulled the binder out of her grasp. "Oh no grandma this binder is just for my mom and Robin"- he reached into his backpack and pulled out five more, slightly thinner binders- "these are for you guys."

"Oh my god," whispered Emma with wide eyes. She could already see that each binder had a specific person's name on it. She watched as her son gave everyone a binder. "Henry how long have you been working on this?"

"Since mom and Robin told me a few days ago," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "I thought it would be good to get an early start."

Regina flipped through her binder as Robin looked over her shoulder. Her son had compiled whole sections on her nutrition, the better doctors in and out of town, music that could make her baby smarter, games that would help the baby's development once it was born, articles on gender roles, parenting techniques, which colleges were the best for specific professions. He seemed to have the baby's whole life planned out.

Grace watched with a bemused look as all the adults looked through their assigned binders with wonder. She cleared her throat at her boyfriend. "Henry remember I gave you some sketches a two days ago. I bet your parents would love to see them now. Do you have them in your room?"

"Yeah," he said nodding his head and heading for the stairs. As soon as he was out of the room Emma let out a hearty laugh.

"Say whatever you want about the kid but when he commits to something, he commits hard," she chuckled.

Belle shook her head in amusement. "This is excessive. Apparently I'm in charge of your child's education. He wants me to learn three languages by the time she hits age three so she can be trilingual by the time she's twelve."

"He put me in charge of all things concerning the sea," said Hook jovially. "It looks like I'll be teaching your child to swim, sail and navigate the stars. He wants her proficient by the age of ten."

David looked at Grace quizzically. "Did you know about this, Grace?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Know about it? He even gave me a binder! Those sketches he's getting are scenery sketches for the baby's room. I made the mistake of showing him the butterflies I painted in my room and he put me in charge of designing the whole nursery. By the way I'll need your approval on a theme by March."

"Yeah well he's made me your personal protector," said Emma turning to Regina with a grin. "I'm supposed to stick by your side and make sure you don't go into any dangerous magical situations while you're pregnant. Oh! I am also your pregnancy mentor."

"Okay," said Robin raising a hand. "She's my fiancé. I'll protect her from harm's way."

"No you won't," said David flipping through his binder. "Because according to this it's my job to keep you out of harm's way. He doesn't want anything happening to you until the baby's at least 18 and it's my job to make sure it doesn't. I'm also supposed to start training you to use a sword because one day you'll eventually run out of arrows. It says that right here."

Belle noticed Snow leaning back with a frown. "Hey why's your binder so thin?" she observed.

Snow just opened her binder and showed her minimal instructions to the room. DON'T IRRITATE MOM DURING HER PREGNANCY.

Robin let out a bark laughter at that. "I think he's given you only slightly more than you can handle."

Snow just glared at him in response. He continued to chuckle until he looked down at Regina and caught her hastily wiping a tear from her cheek. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Regina?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and smiled. "He's happy."

He grinned down at her. "Positively thrilled."

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review. They keep me going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is actually a CaptainSwan oneshot. (I know! Shocking!) After babysitting Robin and Regina's daughter Emma and Killian discuss having children of their own. A little OQ is included.**

* * *

Emma's jaw was clenched in determination as she stomped up the walkway to the mansion. She didn't even bother to knock on the door. She was on too big a mission to ring doorbells. She quickly found the former evil queen in the kitchen.

"That's it Regina. Hand over the baby."

Regina turned to her with an agitated look on her face. "And just who the hell are you to demand my child?"

She shifted baby Raven in her arms as she squirmed. The former queen tried to put as much venom in her voice as possible but it lost all its bite when taken in with her appearance. Her white button-down shirt had three different stains on it. Her hair was in complete disarray, her curls starting to show through from lack of maintenance. There were bags under her eyes and her face seemed unnaturally pale without her usual make-up. She was the picture of new-mom hell.

Emma glared at her. "I'm the one who's had to deal with all the complaints from people about your hostile attitude."

Ever since Raven's homecoming Regina had been increasingly on edge. She'd had violent verbal outbursts on no less than ten citizens since her daughter was born two months ago. Her lack of sleep and adjusting hormones had made her positively volatile. A lot of people around town had voiced their concerns to Emma. She hadn't seen them so afraid of Regina since she first broke the curse.

"Those peasants are overreacting!" argued Regina fiercely. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," said Emma shaking her head. "You're tired and that's okay. I know it can be stressful having a new baby in the house."

Regina scoffed at her. The savior had no idea what stressful was. Any new baby could be a handful but Raven was more than difficult. Regina had known her daughter would be magical since she was pregnant but she hadn't expected the wave of chaos her powers would bring once she was born. The world can be a very bright and confusing place for a new baby and her daughter had not reacted well to it. It was very similar to when Emma had lost control of her powers under the Snow Queen. Regina and Robin couldn't make it through one day without Raven letting out some major display of her magical potential.

"You need a break," said Emma gently. "Let me take her for the weekend."

Regina let out a chuckle at that. "Leave my baby with you and hook for hands? You must be joking."

"I think we should take her up on her offer," said Robin appearing in the kitchen archway.

Emma grimaced as she took in his appearance. He looked absolutely exhausted. It was clear he hadn't shaved in days and she could swear he was wearing the same shirt he wore three days ago.

"Traitor!" hissed Regina as she held Raven closer to her chest. "We don't need a break. We're fine."

"No we're not," Robin sighed. He knew getting Regina to let Raven go would be a struggle. Ever since she'd discovered she was a having a little girl she had been determined to make sure that she didn't turn out like Cora.

He stood next to her by the counter. "Regina you know I love Raven with all my heart. I'd jump off a cliff without a second thought if she needed it but you have to admit… she's killing us."

"Robin I…," sighed Regina.

"Haven't slept in close to two days," he finished for her. "I haven't showered in close to four. We can't be good parents if we aren't even taking care of ourselves."

She shook her head at him dejectedly. "I just don't understand why it's so hard this time. I've done this before. I've done it alone and I've made it work."

"That was different," Emma chimed in. "Your body is going through changes this time. You have Henry and Roland along with Raven. Not to mention your fluctuating magic and hers."

"She's right Regina," said Robin. "This is more than we know how to handle and we need some time to regroup. Roland is at Marian's for the weekend and Henry is going on the class camping trip with the Merry Men. We could really use the break."

Regina looked down at the baby in her arms sadly. She loved her so much… but she was too exhausted to take care of her. She looked over at Emma in defeat.

"You've never taken care of a child in your life," she said weakly.

"No I haven't," admitted Emma. "But for a whole year you made me believe I had. That means everything I learned I learned from you."

She held out her arms expectantly. Regina reluctantly handed over her baby. "You better take damn good care of my daughter."

"I will," promised Emma.

XXXXXX

Getting out of the mansion was much harder than getting in. Regina would hardly let her take a step without adding on some new instruction for Raven's care. With the final agreement to take Regina's Mercedes instead of her own car Emma finally headed home with the baby girl in tow.

She had finally gotten an apartment with Killian a few months ago. It was a small two-bedroom with hardly any kitchen space but it was close to the beach and close to her parents so they loved it. As she set Raven's car seat on the kitchen counter she realized that car ride over had put her to sleep. She silently thanked her lucky stars.

Emma stared at the baby with a tilted head. She had thick black hair like her mother but it curled like her brother's. Although they were closed right now she knew her eyes were currently a light blue and everyone was praying they would stay that way. Same as her father's. Emma sighed as she watched her sleep. She had memories of Henry being this little and peaceful… but they weren't real.

She looked up as she heard the door unlock.

"Swan?"

"Killian," she said turning to him with a smile.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he walked up to the counter. "Why do you have Regina's car and daughter?"

"The car came with the baby," she replied cheekily.

"Who you procured because…?"

"Because we're watching her for the weekend," she said with a shrug.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "And when did we decide that?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't complain. It's not like you would've said no."

He gave her an annoyed look but smiled at the sleeping baby. "Perhaps I wouldn't."

Killian hadn't spent much time with the new princess. He didn't know if it was just her general dislike of him but he could tell Regina didn't trust him with her baby. The fact that she was even here now was a miracle.

"How'd you even manage to free her from the queen's clutches?" he asked curiously.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I reminded her she implanted me with childcare skills. Could you watch her for a second? I have to conjure up some nursery furniture in Henry's room."

"Alright," he said taking her seat at the counter. He watched Raven as she slept in her car seat. A part of him wanted to pick her up but he knew it wasn't wise to risk disturbing her. He eyed his hook with a frown. It wasn't exactly safe either.

XXXXXX

For the rest of the afternoon Raven remained positively docile. She woke up from her nap, enjoyed a feeding and seemed relatively pleased with her new surroundings. Emma spent most of her time playing with her while Hook helped out but kept his distance. He'd changed into his prosthetic hand just in case but didn't offer to hold her. By the time she put Raven down for the night Emma had started wonder just what all the fuss was about.

She found out when she woke up to find her whole room shaking.

She bolted upright when she felt the vibrations gently shaking her bed. Her head whipped toward her vanity when a book fell of it and slammed to the floor. When she looked up and saw the ceiling fan above her bed swaying from left right she decided to it was safer for her to stand. _Earthquake? In Maine?_ She heard Raven's soft cries coming from Henry's room and ran to check on her. As soon as she lifted the baby girl into her arms, the shakes stopped.

Emma looked around the room and then down at Raven suspiciously. "Oh you didn't…"

Raven only squirmed in response.

Emma rolled her eyes as she tiredly walked her over the kitchen. "You know a scream would've sufficed."

She'd hoped that after she fed her Raven would go back to sleep but her hopes were quickly dashed. Despite her best efforts the tiny girl would only remain calm for no more than ten minutes at a time before crying again. To make matters worse her bouts of discomfort were accompanied by magical surges. Lights flickered on and off. Wind originating from inside the house. The baby girl seemed intent on making sure everyone around was just as uncomfortable as she was. Emma grew more and more desperate with each magical surprise. Nothing she did was working.

It was only when Raven shattered a window that Hook finally woke up. He confusedly stepped into the living room with no shirt on and his hair still messed from sleeping. "What the blazes is going on out here Swan?" he said tiredly. "Are you breaking windows?"

"That wasn't me," she hissed angrily. "Nice of you to show up by the way."

Hook looked around the room in confusion. It looked like a storm had run through it. Everything was strewn about and the floor next to the window was covered in shattered glass. "What happened in here?"

"It's Raven," answered Emma, clearly stressed out. "Every time she cries her magic goes haywire."

Hook eyed the baby warily. How could something so little be so powerful? "Have you tried getting her to calm down?"

She glared at him venomously. "Of course I tried. I have fed her and rocked her and changed her but now I'm starting to think she's just complaining for the hell of it."

Hook sighed before walking over the window. Making sure to be mindful of the glass he stuck his hand outside and gauged the weather. _Windy_.

"Grab your shoes Swan. We're going on a trip."

XXXXXX

Emma checked her phone and dejectedly let out a groan. It was one in the morning. She should be sleeping. Yet here she was standing at the docks in her pajamas and a light coat with her boyfriend and an irate newborn. The ocean wind whipped her hair into her face and brushed it out of eyes annoyingly.

"What are we doing here?" she asked Killian tiredly.

"Borrowing a lifeboat," he answered confidently, as he untied a small wooden boat from the docks.

She raised her eyebrows at him disbelievingly. "You can't be serious? Raven is having a fit and you want to take a midnight boat ride?"

He loaded Raven's car seat into the boat and held his hand out to her. "Swan… just trust me."

She reluctantly took his hand and grumbled as helped her on board. She checked on Raven and made sure she was still warm under her blanket. From what she could tell the baby girl should be perfectly fine but that hadn't stopped her from crying the whole way to docks. She tried to make her as comfortable as possible as Killian rowed them away from the shore. He didn't go very far. Just a few yards from the beach. The waters were just deep enough for the boat to rock with the waves.

Emma stared at him as he pulled in the oars and leaned back expectantly folding his arms. "And just what are we supposed to do now?"

"Shhhhh… Swan," he said raising a finger to her with his eyes closed.

She pouted at him as she leaned back against the edge of the boat. It was only when her eyes flickered over to Raven that she noticed the baby wasn't crying anymore. She actually seemed quite content as the waves rocked the boat back and forth. Emma watched in shock as Raven's eyes finally shut as she drifted off to sleep.

"Oh that's not fair!" she whispered fiercely. She'd been trying for more than an hour to get Raven to sleep and she goes down after only minutes on this boat!

Hook chuckled triumphantly at her. "The gentle waves of the sea. Capable of calming any beast, or babe."

Emma sighed as she tucked Raven's blanket tighter. "Might as well stay out here until she's down for good."

She turned to him curiously. "How did you even know this would work?"

"My mother," he said wistfully. "She used to tell me that when I was baby I would never stop crying. It tortured the entire family. One day, after she'd tried everything else, she decided to take me to a healer on an island nearby hoping they could cure my ailments. Halfway through the journey there I started to calm down but as soon as she stepped foot on land I started to get upset again."

"The boat ride calmed you?" said Emma with a smile.

"The sea calmed me," corrected Killian. "Turns out I was always built for it. As soon as she discovered this my mother went to the docks and convinced the sea master to loan her a small lifeboat at a reduced rate. She used to spend whole nights waiting for the waves to rock me to sleep. Eventually I grew out of it but sometimes, when I had nightmares or just couldn't sleep, she'd take me out there for the night and we'd fall asleep in the lifeboat. Never failed to calm me down."

"You and the sea, true loves since birth," said Emma with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't be jealous Swan. Green is not your color."

She laughed at him. "No I think it's nice that you retained the lessons from your mom."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well she reminded me of it thinking it might come in handy when I had children of my own."

Suddenly Emma felt a rock begin to form in her stomach. They'd never really discussed the possibility of having children together. To be honest it was a topic she was hoping to avoid. She swallowed hard before speaking. "So… you've thought about having kids?"

He hesitated before answering her. "The thought has crossed my mind, yes. For close to 300 years I just always assumed that it would never happen for me. I was sure that my quest for revenge against the Dark One would end in my death. Now that I've given up that pursuit… I suppose I think about it more often than before."

"Do you want children Killian?"

"Do you?"

She could feel her heart beating against her ribcage as she stared into his blue eyes nervously. "I… don't."

As soon as the words left her mouth it was like a lead blanket fell over them both. Emma suddenly felt very confined in the life boat. The waves which had sounded so peaceful seconds earlier, were now loud and threatening. As she stared at Killian, awaiting his reaction, she half wished they turn over the boat and provide her with an escape.

Hearing Emma's lack of desire for children felt like a punch in the gut for Killian. He supposed that he shouldn't be surprised. She'd told him about the special medicine she took every day to prevent herself from falling pregnant. Still it was a different concept to comprehend. That his Swan, the woman he'd seen so fiercely fight for, defend and love her son, didn't want other children. He found himself going over every time he'd seen her with a child in his head. She'd always been good with them. She loved spending days with baby Neal and she already seemed quite fond of Raven. Why didn't she want children of her own?

He was shaken from his thoughts when he realized that she was waiting for a reaction from him. He cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking. "Would it bother you if I asked why?"

She tightened her grip on her seat and nervously shrugged her shoulders. "I guess… it's just never been for me. I mean… babies and diapers and bottles have never been things I saw myself doing. I'm just not built for it. Is that something you think you could be okay with?"

"Well like I said before children were never something I expected for myself," he said softly. "I've already made peace with the idea of not having them. And we have Henry's visits."

She nodded her head at the mention of her son. "That's right. And clearly we can borrow Raven and Neal whenever they're parents allow it."

He gave her a forced smile. "I'm perfectly fine with not having children Swan. I'm just glad I have you."

"Good," she said returning his smile. It didn't escape his notice that it didn't quite reach her eyes. She took another look down at Raven. "It looks like she is down permanently. Do you want to row us back as quietly as possibly?"

As Killian started to row them back to shore Emma cautiously observed him. He'd accepted her decision not to have children fairly well but she could see a sort of storm forming behind his eyes. He didn't look at her the entire trip back to shore.

XXXXXXX

The weight of Emma's confession hung over them both for the rest of their weekend with Raven. To Emma's chagrin Killian only grew more distant with her as time passed. Sure he smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek before leaving like always but it was forced. There was no banter between them, no playfulness. They were just going through the motions.

She had Raven in a baby bouncer while she waited for Regina to pick her up. She'd gotten easier to handle as the weekend passed. She was still pretty ornery but there were less explosions. Emma was starting to think she was warming up to her. As she watched her bat at the colorful toys in front of her she realized she'd miss having the little girl around. The weekend had been tough but she'd actually enjoyed spending time with her. She didn't think she could say the same for Killian. He hadn't so much as looked at the baby girl since their night in the boat.

Emma's inner turmoil was interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it to find Regina on the other side. The former mayor looked completely rested from her weekend off. Her stain ridden shirt from earlier had been replaced with a professional blue dress. Her hair was back to its former glory and she'd even managed to put on a full face of makeup. She looked ten times better than she did before.

"I expect Raven is ready," she said automatically.

"Why hello and good morning to you too Regina," said Emma stepping aside to let her in apartment. Regina completely ignored her and made a bee line to her daughter. She grinned as she picked her up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Oh I missed you."

Hook walked in the living room and gave Regina a small nod. "Hello Regina. You must be here to be pick up Raven."

"Well I'm certainly not here to see you," she said with a sarcastic smile.

"Pleasant," he deadpanned. He turned to Emma. "I'm going to head out, love."

"Okay," said Emma softly. "Um when will you be back?" _Will you be back?_

"I'll be back before dinner," he replied. He gave her a quick kiss to her forehead before leaving swiftly.

Regina watched their interaction with a furrowed brow. As soon as the door shut behind him she turned to Emma. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Usually when you two are in the same room it's like watching a black lab and a golden retriever stare at each other like a pile of steaks," she elaborated. "But just now you two were… frigid."

"It's nothing," Emma lied.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed as she set Raven back in her bouncer. "Look Emma, I may have fought you on it but the truth is you did me a really big favor by taking Raven this weekend. Because of that I am willing to reciprocate by talking about whatever problem you and the pirate seem to be having."

"Really Regina we're fine," Emma insisted unconvincingly.

The queen just gave her a disbelieving look and gestured to the couch. Emma rolled her eyes before reluctantly sitting down next to her.

"Fine. This weekend while we were watching Raven we sort of talked about having our own kids," admitted Emma. "He asked me if I wanted them and I said no."

Regina raised her eyebrows in shock. "Oh! Do you not want them now or…?"

"I don't want them… ever," clarified Emma.

"I see," said Regina nodding her head understandingly. "Was he upset?"

"No!" said Emma quickly. "He said he was fine with it and that he never expected them anyway but since that night he's done nothing but pull away from me. He's barely even looked at Raven either."

"Well I can't say I'll weep over that but how did the conversation go exactly?"

"I don't know. He talked about his childhood. I asked him what he thought about kids. He said that he'd thought about it and he asked me if I wanted them and I said no."

"Did he ask why?"

"Yeah. I told him that babies weren't for me and that I didn't think that I was built for them."

At that Regina studied her with a tilted head. "Is that what you said exactly?"

"Yes."

Regina leaned back with a disappointed look on her face. "Oh I see what the problem is now. He's not upset you don't want children. He's upset you won't tell him the real reason why."

Emma's clenched and unclenched her fist nervously. "What are you talking about? I was honest about everything."

"No Emma, you weren't," said Regina shaking her head. "After all we've been through you think I don't know when you're lying? You think _he _doesn't know when you're lying? There's more to this than you're telling him and he knows it."

Emma looked away from her guiltily before speaking. "So what if there is something more? This is my choice and my body and I shouldn't have to explain that to anyone."

"You know what Emma you're right," said Regina gently. "The decision to get pregnant should be yours first and foremost and if you decide that it's not something you want then you shouldn't have to explain it to anyone."

"Exactly," said Emma nodding her head earnestly.

"But Hook isn't just anyone," continued Regina. "Even if I'll never understand his appeal he's the man you love. And you want to build a future with him right?"

"Yes," said Emma softly.

"Then you have to let him know what that future's based off of," advised Regina. "Having children is a big decision for any couple but no matter what you decide you need to know that you both were honest with each other. No holding back."

Emma scoffed at her. "That's almost ironic coming from you."

"I know," said Regina rolling her eyes. "Opening up is not something I do often but it's different with Robin. He's the one person I feel like I don't have to hide from."

She looked over at Raven and sighed sadly. "You know Robin and I actually had to have the same conversation once."

Emma gave her a surprised look. "You told him that you didn't want to have kids?"

Regina hesitated before answering. "It wasn't so much that I didn't want to. It was that I… couldn't. I had cast an infertility spell on myself before we met."

Emma's eyes widened at Regina's admission. "But you… you have Raven now?"

Regina waved her hand nonchalantly. "Well Raven was quite the surprise but true love and curses. You know the deal. Anyway that's not the point. The point is after he told me that he'd chosen to be with me over Marian I had to tell him what that really meant for his future. That he wouldn't be able to have any more biological kids. So I told him when I made the choice and what my reasons were for it. I was terrified the entire time but he was incredibly understanding."

"So he was fine with it?"

"Shockingly so," said Regina with a nod.

Emma swallowed hard before speaking. "I want to open up with him but I just… I worry he'll take a look at all my scars and he'll just run from me."

Regina sent her an incredulous look. "Honestly Emma… when has that man ever run from you?"

XXXXXX

Emma spent the rest of day going over Regina's advice. She had to admit that the queen had a point. Killian had always been there when she needed to him to be. She had no reason to think that this situation would be any different. He deserved to know the truth. He'd earned that from her a thousand times over. Still… the thought of sharing her biggest fears with him made her feel incredibly vulnerable. The last time she'd done it things hadn't ended so well.

Once she decided to really open up to Killian she waited on the couch for him to get home. Honestly she thought if she took one step of the couch she would run never to return. When he walked in the door she felt a lump form in the back her throat. She tried her best to push it down as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Wait!" she said grabbing his arm before he could walk away from her. "Could you sit with me here for a minute? There's something I want to talk about."

"Alright," he said taking a seat next to her apprehensively. "What would you like to discuss?"

She took a deep breath before starting. "I wanted to talk about our conversation on the boat. About me not wanting to have kids. I just have more that I want to say about it."

Killian straightened his back and crossed his arms defensively. "Well I am all ears."

Emma pressed her lips together nervously. "When I was pregnant with Henry it was the worst experience of my entire life. I was seventeen. I was in jail. And I was terrified. I knew from the minute I found out I was pregnant that there was no possible way that I'd ever get to keep him. So I spent every day trying not to get attached to the baby inside of me and it was the hardest thing I've ever done. When I went into labor they drove me to the hospital in a prison van and handcuffed me to the hospital bed so I couldn't run. And when he was born I couldn't even look at him because was too afraid of wanting him. I spent my entire pregnancy convincing myself that I couldn't be a good mother so it would be easier to let him go and now I don't think I can convince myself any differently. Every time I think about having a baby and getting pregnant I remember the jail and I remember the handcuffs and I feel like I can't breathe."

By the time she was done she could feel her face burning and tears running down her cheeks. Killian immediately wrapped his arms around her and she began to cry into his shoulder. "I just can't do it again."

He rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh… Emma. It's okay. You'll never have to. I'd never make you."

XXXXXX

Emma didn't know how long she'd spent crying into Killian's shoulder. It must've been awhile because she woke up a few hours later in her bed. He must've carried her there after she'd passed out from exhaustion. Her face and eyes still felt sore from all the crying. She saw that Killian had left her a glass of water and a bottle aspirin on the night stand. His thoughtfulness made her smile.

She found him in the kitchen trying to turn on the stove for dinner. It didn't seem to be going well.

He turned when he felt her eyes on him. "I was just trying to reheat dinner," he said sheepishly.

She squeezed his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "That's sweet but I don't think it's going well for you."

She reached past him and pressed the preheat button on the oven. "Done."

He sent her a small smile. "You always make it look so simple Swan."

She chuckled at him. "Don't worry about it. It actually took me 28 years and fake memories to master the art of the kitchen."

He gazed her admirably. "You're incredible Swan. Don't ever downplay it."

She looked down at her hands nervously. "Killian I… I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you with… my feelings about everything."

He quickly reached out to caress her cheek. "No Emma. You didn't overwhelm me. When I told you I was a fan of every part of you I meant it. I never want you to feel like you have to hide pieces of yourself from me."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and let out a deep breath. "If I'm perfectly honest your admission came as a bit of relief for me."

She looked up at him curiously. "A relief?"

"Well… I could tell you were holding back on the boat and I just assumed that the reason you didn't want children is because you didn't want them with me."

Her eyes widened at his words. "Why would you think that?"

He raised his hook sheepishly. "I thought it might bother you…"

Her mouth fell open as her eyes flickered between his hook and face. "You thought the hook might bother me?! Is that why you didn't spend any time with Raven this weekend? You were afraid you'd hurt her?"

His silence and clenched jaw told her all she needed to know. "Killian I don't care about that. You've had the hook longer than you had your actual hand. You're more than capable of being around kids without hurting them. I've seen you with Roland and my brother."

"It's more than just the hook Swan," he admitted. "I was a villain. For three hundred years. I did so many deplorable, unspeakable things. I couldn't imagine that you'd want to have children with someone with a past like mine. That you would want a future where you would have to explain all my dark deeds to our children."

She stared at him in shock. He looked so ashamed of himself and his past. She placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"My feelings about this have nothing to do with you or your past," she said firmly. "I actually think that given the chance you'd make an amazing parent. And I don't think your children would care about the person you were in the past. They'd care about the father you were to them. Henry and Regina are proof of that. Yes things were rocky when he first found out but he loves Regina. He always has and he always will. And he doesn't care about your past either."

"Are you certain it doesn't bother you?" he asked softly. "Because I am perfectly fine with not having children but I am not fine with you denying yourself them because of who I am."

"Who you were," she corrected firmly. "And yes I am certain. This was something I'd decided long before I met you. Even if I didn't realize it."

He searched her face for any sign of hesitation before nodding his head. "Alright."

"And you're certain that you can live without kids?"

"As long I have you I don't need anything else," he said firmly.

Emma felt a weight lift off her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. This was different and much better than the conversation they'd had on the boat. She had no doubts this time. No worries about whether he'd held back on her or her him. The air was clear between them. She didn't know if she would ever change her mind about kids. Maybe she would and maybe she wouldn't. What she did know is that they would be fine either way.

* * *

**So what did you think? please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_This has nothing to do with Rebuilding Her Heart. It's just a dialogue prompt I got from tumblr. _**

**_36\. "I wish I could hate you."_**

**_37\. "Wanna dance?"_**

**_Alright I combined these two to make a fluffy/angsty Missing Year OQ fic. Enjoy!_**

_—-_

She still couldn't believed she'd allowed Snow and Charming to go through with this ill-advised ball. It could only serve to antagonize her complexion-challenged sister. As queen her presence was required but she'd been a wallflower all night. Someone had to remain vigilant in case Zelena decided to show her ugly green face.

She couldn't deny though that it had lifted moral. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even the thief and his merry-men. She still didn't understand Snow's refusal to send him and his band of burglars away. Robin had been watching her like a guard dog ever since the night they'd broken into the castle. The night she'd almost entered an eternal middle. She'd rebuffed his offers of companionship at every turn but he remained undeterred. Always so determined to bring a smile to her face. She hated that sometimes he could succeed.

She stood a little straighter when she saw him start to walk over to her. "Care for a dance, milady?"

"Queens don't dance with thieves," she sneered. _Queens don't dance with anyone, _she thought to herself sadly. She felt a sting of pain go through her heart as she remembered all the balls she'd attended with Leopold. _Queens don't dance_, he'd said. They sat beside their husbands and watched everyone else dance. It was miserable. To see all the joy and laughter so close to her and be forbidden to take part in it. Always kept from tiniest chance happiness.

She swore she saw the tiniest drop in his smile before he smirked at her insult. "Well that's all good and well your majesty but it's not a thief who's asking."

She raised an eyebrow at him before hearing the rapid pitter-patter of small feet. In a flash Roland, the dimple-faced boy she couldn't stand to disappoint, poked his head behind his father's legs. "Did she say yes papa?"

He patted his son's head gingerly. "I don't know my boy. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Roland looked up at her with wide eager eyes. "Wanna dance, your majesty?"

She couldn't help the small laugh and bright smile that broke out on her face. "I've told you it's Regina to you Roland and yes I would love to dance, my little knight."

As she grabbed Roland's hand and allowed him to lead her on the ballroom floor she saw a smug look cross Robin's face. He'd been able to steal yet another smile from her.

"I hate you!" she mouthed fiercely in his direction. He only smirked in response. She could see him watch her and Roland for the entire time they danced, satisfied that he'd brought her just the tiniest bit of joy. Once the dance was finished she let Roland kiss on her on the hand and sent him back to his father. She frowned at Robin as he scooped his son into his arms and congratulated him on his dance with the queen.

_I don't hate you_, she thought to herself, _but damn it I wish I could._

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angsty continuation of chapter 5. Based off the dialogue prompt "Come over here and make me."**

Robin watched his son sleep with a grateful heart. The color had come back into his cheeks and he was no longer wheezing or coughing. He was getting better. The queen had told them this would happen. She told them the ball was a dangerous idea. But of course they didn't listen to her. Now half the castle was sick.

Zelena had used the ball as her chance to escalate from violence to biological warfare. They weren't entirely sure how but she'd managed to slip a non-fatal potion into the feast that night. The effects had started showing the next morning. Roland had been the first to collapse.

Watching his son come so close to death had nearly destroyed Robin. He knew he'd never survive losing him. The only reason he hadn't was the queen. She appeared in a cloud of purple smoke only minutes after Roland's collapse. Once she'd discovered the poison she moved him to her private chambers to better take care of him. It was a simple draught, she'd said. It was meant to be painful and miserable, possibly cause a few hallucinations but not kill. However because of Roland's age death was far more likely.

She'd worked tirelessly for two days to brew them the antidote. During this time everyone around them started dropping like flies. Half the Merry-Men were out. The princess had been spared but the prince hadn't. Only a lucky few were proven to be immune. Robin had been among them. He spent most of his time trying to care for the sick and looking after Roland. And watching her.

He'd never seen someone so determined in his life. The entire time she alternating between fiercely working on the antidote and tenderly caring for Roland. She'd sung to him, rubbed his back when he needed it and made sure he ate even when he didn't want to. Anything to soothe what little she could. _The touch of a mother,_ he thought to himself.

Once she finally succeeded with the antidote she made sure that Roland was the first to receive it. It only took a few hours before his son began to get better. His fever broke and he was finally able to keep food down. The cure she'd brewed was viable.

After that she'd worked on mass producing it while Robin distributed it to the rest of the castle. It was difficult. Antidotes were usually brewed for one person at a time, she'd said. She'd have to work non-stop. So she did. Never sleeping. Hardly eating. She worked to save her people.

It had been like this for days. Most of the castle was getting better, the prince included, but she still continued to work. She had to save them, she said.

He took another moment to make sure Roland was cared for before heading to the kitchen. Regina would be between brews right now and he needed to make sure she ate something. Gods knew she wasn't concerned with it.

He knocked before entering her room with a small plate of cheese and fruit. He could see her hunched over her table furiously cutting up a root. She was so focused the vein on her forehead was popping out. He doubted she even noticed he was there.

"Regina? It's time to eat now."

She looked up at him as if he'd appeared out of nowhere and shook her head at him. "No. I have to keep working. There are people out there who still need this antidote."

He placed the plate on her bed with a sigh. "Regina you've already got potions brewing in every pot and cauldron in the castle. Even if you wanted to continue there's no where else to work."

"Well then I'll conjure up a place!" she yelled. "I have to keep working! I have to save them! It's the only way he'll come back to me!"

He narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. "The only way who will come back to you?"

"My son! Henry," she answered with a delirious smile. She pointed toward an empty corner. "If I save everyone he'll come back to me. He said so."

Robin took a hard look at the queen. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen the signs before. The way her hands were trembling. The sheen of sweat across her face. Just like Roland the day after the ball.

"Regina…," he said gently. "You're sick."

She shook her head at him frantically. "No I'm not. I'm just busy. And you're distracting me so get out!"

He clenched his jaw in determination. "Come over here and make me," he challenged.

She glared at him weakly as she leaned against the table for support. She reached out a hand and tried to throw a fire ball at him. She managed one tiny flame before it sputtered out and she fell to her knees. He quickly walked over to her and scooped her into his arms. She softly beat at his chest with her tiny fists.

"Just let me work so he'll come back," she cried softly.

He shook his head at her. "No more work for you. You're done for now."

He carried out into the hall in search for another room. He didn't want to leave her anywhere near her potion supplies lest she try to work in his absence. On his way he passed one of the dwarves. The angry one. He did a double take when he saw the queen in Robin's arms.

"Hey! Where are you going with her?!"

"To the east wing," Robin replied. "She needs rest. She's done for now."

The dwarf gaped at him angrily. "No there's still sick people here. We need her to work on the antidote!"

Robin furiously turned to face him. "I said she's done!"

Everyone in the hall turned at the roaring of Robin's voice. He could see the sight of the queen passed out in his arms had unnerved them.

He took a deep breath and gently whispered to the dwarf, "Get Belle. Regina left the notes for the antidote in her room. It should be a enough for her to 's already six more pots brewing."

The dwarf gave him a reluctant nod and headed down the hall towards Belle.

Robin found a secluded room in the east wing and gently placed her in the bed. She looked so small now, with all the anger and determination gone. He didn't leave her side the entire time she was sick. She would mostly just tremble in her sleep but sometimes she would hallucinate. It was always of Henry her son. Sometimes he would make her cry, others he would make her laugh. But it was always him.

Once the antidote was done brewing he made sure she was the first to get it. And that's when the real pain started. She'd cast him out of the room as soon as she was better. The realization that her visions of her lost son were just hallucinations devastated her. She didn't leave the room for days after that. The only person she'd allow in was the princess and only for short periods of time.

The illness soon made it's way out of the castle. Belle was able to follow the queens directions and cure everyone. After a while the queen left her solitary confinement and to everyone else she appeared to be back to her normal self. But not to Robin he knew better. He knew that the visions she'd had of Henry had just caused the whole in her heart to get a little bit bigger.

**Please review! It motivates me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A continuation from of the missing year drabbles. Features Robin and Regina teamwork.**

Robin grunted as he loaded his pack on to his horse. He had to admit that he wasn't pleased to be going on this mission but he was one of the few healthy men left in the castle. The rest were still recovering from Zelena's terror draught and this mission needed to be done as quickly as possible. After she'd poisoned nearly everyone in the castle the council had decided it was time to build stronger defenses against the wicked witch. They would start with a stronger protective shield around the castle. Regina's shield had been excellent but it was useless now that they knew Zelena could break through any time she wanted. Blue would need to build a barrier that would withstand even blood magic. To do that she would need ten mystical diamonds. That apparently only grew in the bottom of a goblin pit near the eastern edge of the forest. The mission was a dangerous one but Robin was confident he could pull it off. Besides it'd be a small price to pay to make sure that he son couldn't be harmed by the witch again. He was about to lead his horse out of the stable doors when they forcefully shut in front of him.

He was trying to calm his spooked horse when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Regina standing on the opposite side of the stable with a pack in her hand. "Not so fast. You're forgetting something."

"And what's that?"

"Me," she replied walking past him to her favorite horse.

Her stared at her incredulously. "I'm sorry, you?"

"Yes me," she said defiantly laying her pack across her horse. "I'm not letting you invade those gremlins by yourself. I have magic. You'll be safer with me there."

She couldn't believe it when Snow told her they'd sent Robin to the goblin pit alone. Classic Charmings. Only thinking of themselves. Not the little boy who would be left behind if this idiotic mission went south. She swore if Snow wasn't pregnant she'd roast them both.

"No," said Robin shaking his head. "You're not coming."

"Yes I am. It's been decided."

"By who?"

"By me!" she spat. "I didn't cure your son of that terror draught just so he could lose his father to a goblin pit! So I'm coming with you to make sure that does not happen."

"It's funny you bring up that draught because just a week ago you were stuck in bed because of it," he argued. She ignored his comments and continued to load up her horse. "Regina you're still recovering! We're going up against goblins. You can't handle this mission."

At that comment every part of her stilled. She let her pack fall to the ground as she turned to give the archer a deathly stare. "Robin… do you know what it means to be electrocuted?"

He sensed the change in her and slowly shook his head. "No."

"Well electricity is the power that's harnessed from a lightning strike," she explained. "In the land with no magic people use it to light up their homes and roads and keep themselves warm. I had it used to torture me. A man who I once hurt horribly took the power of a lightning strike and ran it through a device attached to my forehead. Do you know what it feels like to have the burning power of lightning run through your body Robin?"

He shook his head.

"Well it's not pleasant. Trust me I felt it for two straight days. Every muscle of my body was pulsing with pain and heat. It was the greatest physical pain I've ever felt. Want to know what I did the day after it ended?"

"What did you do?" he asked softly.

"I went through a portal and spent eight days trekking through the Neverland jungle to find my kidnapped son. Not a moment of rest in between." She stared hard into his blue eyes. "Do not tell me what I can't handle. Ever."

He stared into her chocolate eyes and saw there was no chance of her backing down. "If I think for one second that you're overdoing it we will both turn back. Understood?"

"Understood."

Robin kept a close eye on the queen as they rode toward the eastern edge of the forest. He had to admit she appeared to be doing pretty well. Unlike the other victims of the draught she appeared to be fully recovered. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised given the amount of strength he'd seen from her in their time together. Despite her behavior the first night he'd met her he could tell that she was a fighter.

Around nightfall they arrived at the eastern lake and tied up their horses. Robin pointed out smoke coming from just beyond the edge of the forest. "That's where the pit lies."

Regina nodded her head gamely. "Okay goblins usually live in groups of at least 20 or more. How are we going to get past them?"

"Using this," replied Robin pulling a small jar out of his pack and holding it up to her.

She scoffed once she realized what was inside. "Paint? What are you going to impress them with your artistic side?"

He scowled at her as he dipped his fingers into the jar. "It's going on your face."

She let out a disbelieving chuckle. "I'm sorry the paint goes where?"

"On your face," he repeated firmly. "Listen goblins are formidable foes but they do have one weakness. Their sight. All of them are practically blind. At most they can only see shapes or colors. We're putting this paint on our skin so they'll think we're one of them. This way we can walk right through the front entrance."

"That is without a doubt the stupidest plan I've ever heard," she said flatly.

"And yet you're still here," he replied with a smirk.

She glared at him as she snatched the jug of paint from his hands. "If this doesn't work I am gripping you by your neck and poofing us home. Diamonds or no diamonds. Understood?"

"Understood."

She grimaced as she scooped up a clump of paint and rubbed it on her face. Its foul stench almost made her gag. She and Robin put the paint on as quickly as possible making sure to cover their hands as well as their faces. Once they were done Robin pulled up some weeds from the lake and draped them around her shoulders.

"It's to cover up our smell," he said practically.

Once he deemed them appropriately disgusting they made their way toward the goblin pit. Regina felt her heart begin to race as the passed under the arch to the stairway. No turning back now.

As they got closer to the bottom of the pit they were greeted with an intense stench. Regina vaguely recognized it but she couldn't remember from where. She was reminded when she took a step onto the pit floor and felt something shatter beneath her heel. Her jaw dropped as she looked down as saw what remained of a human skull beneath her foot. She quickly bit down on her lip as she gazed across the floor and saw dozens of human bones scattered about. Now she remembered what the smell was. Burning flesh. It was coming from the center of the pit.

She felt Robin step behind her and guide her away from the stairway. The feeling of his hand gently pushing her forward reminded her that they were there for a purpose. She started feeling along the pit walls searching for the reason they were even in this pit. Blue better be able to make one hell of a force field once they got back.

Robin kept watch as she searched. He'd waited until dusk to enter the pit because he knew the goblins liked to hunt after dark. There were only a few left in a pit. Maybe six or eight. Too many to fight off but few enough to outrun. They were ugly things. About as tall as man with twice the strength. Their skin was gray and leathery. It really made their glowing read eyes stand out. The myth was that they were born when a witch had an affair with a demon. Looking at their long claws and razor sharp teeth Robin felt he could believe that. He felt a sharp pat on his shoulder and turned to see Regina holding a dozen small stones in her hand. They made their way back to the stairway as silently as possible. Every step they took closer to the surface made it easier to breathe. For a minute Regina thought they were getting away scot free. Until she came face to face with a goblin halfway up the stairs.

It'd dropped in front of her in flash. She felt her heart skip a beat as she stared into its beady red eyes. It tilted its head as it examined her moonlit skin. She stayed as still as possible as it looked her over and she felt Robin do the same behind. It took a deep breath to inhale her scent and then let out a piercing scream. As her hands flew to her ears to block it out Robin ran past her and delivered a swift kick to the goblin's chest sending it flying off the stairs. Her head whipped back to the bottom of the pit and she could the goblins on the ground begin to run toward the stairway. She reached out to Robin.

"Grab my hand!" she ordered.

As soon as his fingers clamped around her wrist she sent them back to the lake. As soon as their feet were on the ground they took off for the horses. They could hear the cries of the goblins as they mounted their steeds and rode into the forest. They didn't slow until they reached the castle barrier. Upon crossing they found Snow waiting worriedly for them at the gate. Relief fell across her face as she saw them approach her.

"Regina! What were you thinking go out there so soon after being sick?"

"I was thinking that perhaps it wasn't smart for us to send our best archer into a goblin's pit by himself," she replied as she swiped at her face. Damn paint was cracking her skin. "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to scrape the seaweed and paint off my body."

Snow watched her as she stalked back into the castle. She turned to Robin with worried eyes. "Was everything okay? She wasn't hurt was she?"

Robin shrugged at her tiredly. "It was simply stealing from goblins. Nothing she couldn't handle."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dialogue prompt from tumblr. "Boo!"**

The first time she yelled at Roland it wasn't even his fault. It was Halloween and he was simply trying to get in the spirit. Henry had told him that scaring people was just part of the tradition.

She and Robin had been getting the house ready for trick-or-treaters. Only a few small children would come these days but the older ones would always try to prove their bravery by daring to eat candy from the house of the Evil Queen. She'd been walking toward the kitchen when Roland burst out of the nearest pantry and yelled as loud as he could** "Boo!"**

The bang of the pantry caused her to jump and place her hand over her chest in shock. She suddenly had a flashback to all the times she'd heard such a sound in her marriage and childhood. And what usually came afterwards. Her head whipped towards Roland with a shocked look on her face. The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Don't scare me like that Roland! What is wrong with you?!"

Hearing all the commotion Robin and Henry walked in to find Regina taking a deep breath to calm herself and Roland shamefully looking down at his shoes with a trembling chin. "I'm sorry," he said in a wobbly voice.

Regina felt her heart break at the tears welling up in his eyes. She quickly crouched down and grabbed his hands. "No sweetheart I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It just were so scary it made it made me a little upset. Can you forgive me?"

Roland nodded his head softly. "Okay."

She gave him small smile and a kiss on the forehead before brushing past Henry and Robin on her way to the stairs. Robin watched her go with a confused look on his face. When he turned to Henry for an explanation the teen simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "She's always been afraid of sudden noises like that."

After making sure Roland was alright he headed up the stairs to find Regina. He found her sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around herself. She gave her head a tiny shake as she saw him walk into her bedroom. "I'm sorry Robin. I didn't mean to yell at him like that."

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and sat next to her. "It's fine Regina. I gave him a bar of chocolates with peanuts in it and I think he's already forgotten everything."

She felt an unsuccessful smile attempt to make it's way to the surface. There was no question that sweets were the greatest part of this world for Roland. A snickers bar could make him smile for a week. Still, it still didn't make her feel better for yelling at him.

Robin stared at her with concerned eyes. "Henry said that you were afraid of loud noises."

He felt her tense up before speaking. "They remind me of my mother. And they remind me of… my marriage."

Robin's chest grew tight at the mention of her marriage to Leopold. Regina didn't let to speak about it but he knew men the king's age didn't take young wives just for appearances. He would always be torn between anger and heartache when he thought of her in such a situation. But he knew neither of those emotions would help her in this moment.

He rubbed her back soothingly. "Neither of them are able to hurt you anymore. And anyone else who tries will have to go through me. And at least five other people."

"It doesn't matter. I can protect myself now."

"I know," he replied. "But don't ever think that will stop us from trying."

She gave him a small smile as she caressed his cheek. "You should go get the boys ready. It'll be dark soon."

"Are you coming with me?"

She nodded. "Yes, just give me a minute."

He hated to leave her but he knew when Regina asked for space it was best to give it to her. He pressed a kiss to her temple before heading to help the boys get into their costumes.

She sighed as she watched him go. When she'd lived with her mother and Leopold it always felt like there was no safe place for her to go. She hated that almost forty years later they could still make her feel so afraid. But it was different now that she was with Robin. He was her safe place and she'd always feel protected with him.

**Please Review. It gives me life!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another outlaw queen dialogue prompt. Continued from chapter 7.**

She hated that she cared so much. She really did. She would've given anything to be able to walk away without so much as a dismissive glance at him. But when she saw Roland look up at her with such wide eyes she knew she couldn't.

She tried not to roll her eyes at him as she kneeled down next him on the library floor. He was pinned down to floor by an overthrown bookcase lying atop his legs. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"My only mistake was trusting a faulty ladder," he groaned. He turned to Roland and shook his head. "Son I told you to grab one of the merry men."

"But Regina's better," he explained earnestly.

She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips at his words. Or the worry that settled into her heart. "Roland, be a dear and run to my room for me. Your father's going to need a lot of rest so I want you to grab my fluffiest pillows and bring them to his cot downstairs. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes!" he cried before eagerly running out of the library.

Robin watched him go. "You didn't really need pillows did you?"

She sent him annoyed look. "I'm about to lift this bookcase. I'm sure you'd prefer if your son didn't have to see your mangled limbs."

He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't protest. She took his silence as a sign to continue. Robin winced as she proceeded to cautiously lift the bookcase with her magic. Once it was out of the way she looked over his legs. Both of his femurs were at the very least cracked. Not exactly a pain you could stifle. She hoped Roland hadn't been close by when this happened.

He looked at her curiously as she gently studied his thighs. "Why did you come anyway?"

"Because Roland asked me to," she replied automatically.

He tilted his head at her mischievously. "No I don't think that's it. I think that despite our tiny quarrels and your distaste for my banditry you've actually grown to like me."

He let out a cry as she squeezed his thigh just a little tighter than necessary and looked at him with a blank stare. "Your femurs are broken."

She didn't say no, he thought to himself. "Can you heal them?"

"Of course," she said as though it should be obvious. "But I'm only going to heal one."

"Just one!" he said incredulously. "Why?"

She hesitated before answering him. "Roland appears to have grown quite fond of me since I cured his illness and saved him from that monkey. I sometimes catch him sneaking in my room to watch me do spells."

So that's where he's been sneaking off to, Robin thought to himself. He'd noticed his son had been rather elusive lately. Running off then refusing to say where he'd been.

"I don't want him thinking that magic is a solution for everything," explained Regina. "It'll lead him down a dark path." Like me, she added silently.

He saw the queen's eyes go dark as she thought over her dark deeds. "Roland doesn't follow you because of the magic," he said. "He follows you because he can tell things are getting dangerous and you're one of the few people who can still make him feel safe."

She stared into his searching for a lie, perhaps hoping to find one, but she came up empty. She only saw honesty and perhaps a little guilt leak through.

She cleared her throat in an effort to rid it of the lump she felt forming. "In any case, I'm still only healing one. So get used to crutches. You'll be using them for a while."

He smirked at her with a tilted head. "Will you at least help me to my bed? My dear friend."

She scoffed at the smug look on his face. "Keep looking at me like that and you won't make it to a bed," she threatened.

—-

Over the next few weeks Robin was practically confined to his bed. He was fine but Roland had still begged her to fix his papa. She sadly told him that she only had enough magic to fix only one of his legs and the small boy was understandably disappointed but he soon grew to love being his father's caretaker. Telling him stories and bringing him meals. Even at a young age everyone liked to feel important, Regina thought to herself.

She was happy to see Roland learning to depend on himself and not her magic. It was why she would never tell them about the midnight visits she would make to Robin's cot when she was sure everyone was sleeping. She would never tell either of them about the small amounts of healing magic she would do to make sure his legs healed faster than normal.

She told herself that it was just good strategy. That Robin was a useful member of the council and having him out of commission for so long wouldn't be good for the castle. That her reasons for healing him were purely political. Still she couldn't drown out the voice that said she healed him because despite their many quarrels and her distaste for his banditry there was still a small part of her that had grown fond of having him around.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Continued from the last chapter. Based off the dialogue prompt: "It looks like we'll be trapped for a while..."**

Their trip was only meant to be a few hours. Robin's legs were finally healed and Roland was truly excited to have his father well again. When Robin had asked his son what he'd like to do for his first day without crutches the young boy had quickly said horseback riding. Due to his young age Roland was quite often left out of adventures of the adults. He'd always be forced to stay behind in the camp or the castle as he'd watched them ride off to glory on their great steeds. He always thought that once he learned to ride he'd be able to have adventures of his own. Upon moving into the castle he'd quickly become obsessed with a young chestnut mare named Cluster, for the group of white spots on her back. She'd been born just a few weeks after they'd arrived and Roland was truly in love. Every day he'd make a trip just to feed her apples he'd steal from the kitchen.

To be honest Roland's bond with the young mare made Robin wary. He'd never been one to trust young horses. Not since his over eagerness had got him thrown off when he was ten. He'd much prefer it if Roland bonded with one of the older, more reliable horses. Still he agreed when Roland asked to visit with Cluster on her first day out of the stables. When Snow learned of his apprehensiveness she'd suggested he ask Regina to come along. The queen was reluctant but as soon as he mentioned of Roland's name he knew she wouldn't say no.

And so the three of them headed to the stables around lunch time to visit Cluster. Upon seeing Roland's excitement Regina immediately began to teach him the guiding principles of horse training. She was quick to remind him that Cluster was an animal just like any other and as such required a certain amount of caution. As he watched her ride with his son and observe the foal's progress he began to see a change in her. She seemed more relaxed than she'd been in days. Youthful even. They'd only been riding for a few hours when Cluster began to behave erratically.

"There's a storm coming," said Regina noticing the dark clouds in the sky. "It'll be her first. She won't take it well."

She quickly passed Roland off to him and began to lead the young horse to the 'd barely made it inside before the storm hit in full force. Regina riding clothes were soaked through by the time she got Cluster back into her stall. Like she'd predicted the horse wasn't handling the storm well at all. She nervously moved around her stall unable to stay still, desperately wanting to escape. Roland watched her with wide eyes, clearly concerned for his four-legged friend.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Regina gave Roland a reassuring look as she conjured up a warm blanket to place over his shoulders. "She's going to be fine dear. She's just a little worried about the storm."

She turned her attention to Robin. "I'm going to stay with her until the storm passes but you and Roland should go back to the castle. I'll poof you back."

"No!" cried Roland. "I want to stay with Cluster! She's scared."

"Roland it's storming like mad outside. We need to get into the castle," said Robin gently. "It's not safe for us to be outside."

"Then how's it safe for Cluster?" he asked with tears welling up in his eyes. "She needs me to stay Papa, please?"

Robin shut his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. There was no way he was going to be able to get his son to abandon the horse. Not while the storm was raging. He gave Regina a conflicted look. He supposed if she could survive out here so could they. **"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"**

—

Regina had agreed to let them stay but only if Roland remained far from Cluster's stall. The father and son watched as the queen worked to get the young horse through her first storm. Robin had always known Regina was a good rider but he'd never realized that she had such a way with horses. He watched as she implored Cluster to focus on her instead of the storm. She patted her neck and spoke to her in gentle tones. She even conjured up a few treats to help her calm down.

After an hour or so Cluster had finally found some peace and Roland had fallen asleep by Robin's side. It was unsurprising. Roland had spent nearly all his life outdoors so storms rarely bothered him. Regina tiredly sat down next to them and tucked Roland's blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"You know it's ridiculous that you allowed him to stay out here in this storm."

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? He's bonded with this horse. If I took him inside he'd just run back out to see her."

He gave her a curious look. "You must understand that given the way you act when you're around them."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How I act?"

"Like you've been around them your whole life."

She sighed as she leaned her head against the stall. " I have been around them my whole life. I was only a few years older than Roland when I got my first horse. A beautiful brown and white steed. I named him Rocinante."

"Sounds majestic," commented Robin.

"He was," said Regina wistfully. "I would spend whole days riding him. Sometimes I would even come out at night to sleep beside his stall. My mother hated him but he was probably the best friend I ever had."

"He's not here," said Robin, looking around the stalls for such a horse. "What happened to him?"

"I killed him," Regina answered flatly.

Robin felt his blood run cold. It made no sense. The woman he'd seen today appeared incapable of harming a horse in such a way. Then he remembered who he was sitting next to. She hadn't been called the Evil Queen for no reason. He'd heard the stories of her dark deeds. The crimes she'd committed. It always shocked how easily he could forget those things when she was near.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I was trying to cast the dark curse," she explained without looking at him. "It requires the heart of the thing you love the most. I thought because of how I loved Rocinante that I would be able to use him instead of using my father. I was wrong."

Robin didn't know what to say to that. So he didn't say anything all. How could he? There were no words that he could find that would be able give her comfort he wished he could provide. Instead he just stayed. He didn't turn from her or clutch Roland closer. He just stayed.

They sat in silence until the storm passed. Regina left as soon as the sky cleared while Robin woke his son to assure him that the horse he cared so deeply for was alright. The next time they asked her to come riding she refused.

**Let me know what you thought! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

He grimaced as he looked down from the balcony at Roland. His son was in the training arena watching the prince take on some of the new recruit. The adoration on his face was clear as day. It wasn't breaking his heart but he'd be lying if he said it didn't bring a few cracks.

He looked over when he felt Regina come stand next to him.

"Eyeing the new recruits," she asked softly.

Robin sighed as he saw Charming hand his son a wooden sword. "One could put it that way."

"Well Roland appears fascinated by them," she commented. The young boy was not an uncommon sight in the training arena these days. He could often be seen mimicking the training methods of the new soldiers.

"I'm sure it's just a phase," said Robin quickly.

At the swiftness of his words Regina turned to study him. His brow was knitted and she could see frown lines appearing on his face. Her eyes flickered down to his hands and she could see his grip tighten on his bow. _His bow…_

Her eyes widened as she gaped at him. **"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" **

"I'm not jealous!" he replied instantly. It didn't escape her notice how his cheeks began to turn red.

"Oh my god you are!" she laughed. "You're jealous that Roland is spending time with the knights instead of the Merry Men. That's adorable."

"It's not adorable because it's not true," Robin insisted. "If my son wishes to spend time with the knights instead of the men who raised him then why should I be bothered?"

She sent him a sympathetic look. "Robin…"

He looked at her and sighed once he saw the concern in her eyes. "He's missed a couple of our archery sessions. I've started finding him here instead. Playing with swords."

"Well like you've said it's probably just a phase."

"One you're helping along I might add."

"Me?" she said incredulously. "What am I doing?"

"How you call him your 'little knight'," he said mockingly.

"It's just a nickname," said Regina.

"It's more than just the nickname," said Robin frustratedly. "It's this castle. It's these people."

She watched him with worried eyes as he ran his hands over his face.

"All his life I've told him that the knights and the kings were people he needed to run from. I've built our lives on that and now…"

"You're worried he'll leave the life you've built for this shinier one in front of him," Regina finished. She felt a piercing stab in her heart as she remembered the day Henry bought Emma home. The younger, tougher Savior mom. "I know the feeling."

"I've always told him that we were thieves with honor," said Robin looking down at his son. "What if he sees these honorable people and decides that we're just thieves. What am I supposed to do then?"

"Nothing," she replied.

Robin stared at her in surprise. "Nothing. I'm supposed to do nothing?"

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Robin the curse of raising strong-willed children is having strong-willed children. You can't fight the fact he might want to be in a world that's different from the one you've built up for him in your head. You'll only lose him. Trust me I know."

He watched her as she spoke and he saw a spark of pain flash behind her eyes.

She sighed before continuing. "Better yet trust him. You've raised a good son Robin. You're a hero in his eyes and everyone else. Trust that when the time comes he will see that and know where he belongs."

She surprisingly patted his hand before leaving. He watched her go with a frown on his face. One day he'd get the whole story from her. About her son and the land she'd left behind. But until then he'd settle for the pieces she threw his way.


	12. Chapter 12

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. They were going to cast the dark curse.

Their trip to Glinda had revealed that the only one capable of defeating Zelena was Emma. She could almost laugh at the obviousness of it all. Of course they needed the savior again. Nothing ever changes.

When they'd returned to the palace Regina had left Snow and Charming to grieve over their decision. She'd never been particularly fond of the prince but sacrificing his life to get to Emma and Henry wasn't something she was happy about. She decided to take a walk outside the protection spell to get away from the commotion in the castle. The news of the dark curse hadn't been received well by the council but she didn't have the energy to fight them on it. She'd leave that to Snow and Charming.

As she sat on a log near the edge of the forest she tried to identify all the emotions swarming up inside of her. The fury she felt for Zelena. The apprehensiveness she felt about casting the curse. The sorrow she had for Snow and her unborn child. And the guilt. The guilt was the worst. It came because she also felt the tiniest bit of hope under everything else. The hope to see her son again. To be in the same world as him.

She felt the log shift as someone took a seat next to her. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Hoping to escape the noise?" asked Robin gently.

"More like hoping to escape my feelings," she answered. She wanted more than anything to rip out her heart right now. To do anything that would calm the storm building up inside of her. But she couldn't. Not with him sitting next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

He stared at her profile from his seat on the log. "Well everyone seemed so concerned about the curse but I'm more concerned about the caster."

She gave her head a small shake. "I'm not the caster. The caster is the one who pays the price and this time it's Snow."

"Yes because with her magical abilities she can do this all by herself," argued Robin sarcastically. "She might be paying the price Regina but no one is under the illusion that you won't play a part in this curse."

She scoffed at him. "What are you worried that I'll make everyone miserable again? Is that what this is about?"

He frowned at her. "You know after everything we've been through and all that I've seen of you I expected you to have more faith in me."

She turned away from his gaze. Despite her efforts to avoid it the thief and his son had been a staple of her life this past year. They'd seen each other sick, fighting and sad. His ability to get under her skin baffled her. It was like she couldn't hide herself from him. Why was that?

"I'm not concerned with everyone else's misery. I'm concerned about yours," Robin continued. "Casting this curse the first time was a defining moment in your life. I'm worried about how reliving it will affect you."

"I'll be fine," she said firmly. She hoped the harshness of her voice would mask the pain in her heart. The last time she'd casted this curse she'd ended up losing more than she'd ever hoped to have. The idea of casting it again, even for the good of the people, made her feel sick. But what could she do? This was her role in the castle. The one who got her hands dirty. "The last time l casted this curse Snow lost her child. If casting it again will prevent her from losing another then I suppose I owe that to her."

"So you're willing to risk putting another stain on your soul just to give her what you think she deserves? What about what you deserve Regina? What about the chance you deserve to put the dark curse behind you?"

"People like me don't deserve chances!" she snapped at him. "We don't deserve good things like love and redemption! We can hope for them! We can work for them and if you're lucky enough maybe you'll get them but once you've spread the pain and misery that I have all you deserve is to have it thrown back at you. You're so concerned about me staining my soul Robin. You don't realize that it's already stained beyond recognition."

He shook his head at her. "That doesn't mean it's not worth protecting."

"Why do you care so much about this?!" she asked angrily.

"Because I care about you!" he shouted. "And I thought I'd made that perfectly clear until today!"

She didn't know why hearing him say the words made her heart feel so heavy. It wasn't an issue she was in the mood to address. She just shook her head at him sadly. "It doesn't matter if you care or how you feel Robin. The decision has been made and the curse will be cast."

She got up to walk away from him. Their conversation hadn't exactly calmed her fears.

He moved to call out to her but instead let out a yell when a pair of claws dug into his shoulders.

At the sound of his scream Regina's head whipped back just in time to see him lifted in the air by a flying monkey. "ROBIN!"

She quickly conjured up a fireball and threw it in the beast's direction. They could take anyone else in this castle but they wouldn't take him. The winged monster quickly dodged her flames and squawked in her direction.

Robin groaned as the claws dug deeper into his shoulders. They tore at his muscles as he reached for the dagger at his waist. He quickly plunged it into the monkey's leg before it could fly any higher. It squealed in pain before releasing him. As soon as he was free Regina threw a fireball hitting the monkey square in its chest. She didn't watch as it burned to ashes. Instead her eyes followed Robin as he fell into a tree hitting every branch on his way to ground where he landed with a thud.

She rushed over to him and fell to her knees by his side. There was blood flowing from the cuts in his shoulders and he was dangerously still. Her hands flew to his face and she yelled out his name hoping he'd open his eyes. He didn't. She could feel a ball of pain begin to swell in her chest as she shook him desperately.

She reached for his right hand and slipped off his glove hoping to feel for a pulse. When she pulled down the sleeve of his shirt her breath caught in her throat. A lion tattoo.

_You need love. _

_You're going to find me a new soulmate. _

_There he is. The man with the lion tattoo. _

She gasped as the realization hit her. Robin was her soulmate.

"No," she whispered as she started frantically shaking her head. She desperately gripped his face and yelled for him to wake up. "Robin!"

She couldn't do this. She couldn't lose another soulmate. Not like this. Their fight. Those words she'd said. They couldn't be the last thing she said to him. A wave of relief fell over her when Robin began to cough his way back to consciousness. He groaned as he tried to sit up. "Where's the monkey?"

Regina gently forced him back to ground. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she started to heal his wounds. "The monkey's dead," she said in a trembling voice. "Incinerated."

Robin let out a sigh of relief at her words. He groaned as tried to assess the extent of his injuries. His shoulders were practically in shreds because of the claw wounds but he mostly just felt like he'd got the wind knocked out of him. He looked at Regina searching her for injuries. She appeared fine physically but he could see that she was trembling. "You seem a little shaken up," he commented.

"I thought you were dead," she said softly. _I almost lost you_, she added silently.

"Well I'm perfectly alive now," said Robin with a small smile.

"Yes… you are," she said with a tiny nod.

_He's alive,_ she thought to herself. _My soulmate is still here._


	13. Chapter 13

**Continued from the last drabble. Based off the dialogue prompt "I swear it was an accident."**

* * *

It was all she saw when she closed her eyes. That damn lion tattoo.

Even with the threat of Zelena looming over them and the preparations for the curse Regina was still reeling from the discovery that Robin was her soulmate.

A thousand scenarios ran threw her head but she refused to think about any of them. She didn't have the time for it. Snow's baby would be arriving in a few weeks and there was still a lot they had to do to prepare for the curse. Luckily her trips to gather what she need for the casting kept her out of the castle and away from Robin. She'd been avoiding him since their encounter with the monkey. Every time she saw him it was like she couldn't breathe. Knowing who he was to her, who he was meant to be, had thrown her off balance.

She just couldn't wrap her head around it. But then sometimes she could. It was… Robin. The man who'd made it his personal mission to save her from the whole in heart. The one whose son she couldn't say no to. Though she'd denied it vehemently she'd felt a connection with him from the beginning. There was something about him that made her feel like she didn't have to hide as much as usual. A part of her began to wonder just what that her life would be like if she hadn't denied herself that connection all those years ago.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she walked into the dining hall. She'd been going to breakfast later than usual in an effort to avoid Robin. He and Roland were early risers.

She walked to the end of the table expecting to grab a fresh apple on her way to work. Usually no one would dare touch them given her history. Her eyes widened in surprise and she let out a frustrated groan when she realized the apple plate was empty.

"Looking for this?"

Her breath caught in her throat when she turned to see Robin holding the last red apple. He gave her a small nervous smile as he tossed it to her. "Roland took the rest to Cluster. I thought I might save you one for breakfast."

Her eyes flickered between him and the apple before giving him a curt nod.

"Thank you," she said shortly before cantering away from him.

A confused look flashed across his face before he hurried after her. "Regina I was hoping we could talk."

"About what," she responded briskly.

"About how you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Then why haven't I seen you in over a week?" he asked accusingly.

"I've been busy," she whispered. "There's much to do before we return to the land with no magic."

"That doesn't explain why you run from me every chance you get," he said stepping in front of her. She felt her heart skip a beat as she was forced to look into his blue eyes.

"Is this about the fight we had before the monkey attacked?" he asked in a hushed voice. "If I offended you in any way I swear it was an accident."

She'd replayed that monkey attack in her head so many times over the past few days. Seeing him unmoving on the ground like that. It was forever burned in her memory. A reminder that the life expectancy for people she cared about was at an all-time low. She was sure the attack had been random but she couldn't risk Zelena finding out about Robin and taking a personal interest in him.

"You didn't offend me Robin," said Regina. "I just don't have time for you right now."

She could see the hurt flash behind his eyes. "And what about Roland? Do you not have time for him either?"

She felt a grip on her heart at the mention of the little boy she'd come to care so much about. Zelena had already gotten to him once with the terror. She couldn't bear it if he was put in the line of fire again.

"He misses you," said Robin.

"Well that is unfortunate," said Regina in the most regal voice she could muster. "But you should've never allowed him to become attached to me in the first place. After all our situation was temporary at best."

Robin swallowed hard at her words. He couldn't believe she was being so dismissive to him and to Roland. "I suppose that was my mistake for believing you actually cared for him."

"At the time I did. Your son was a bright spot for me this past year but now I need to focus on getting back to my own."

Robin just clenched his jaw and gave her a curt nod. "Enjoy your apple, your majesty."

A dagger went through her heart at Robin's formal address. He hadn't spoken to her in such a way in weeks. A pit of despair grew in her stomach as she watched him walk away from her. Her soulmate. Everything in her wanted to run after him but she couldn't. Not with Zelena lurking around searching for any weakness to defeat her. She couldn't let Robin and Roland walk around with targets on their backs. They'd be better off without her. At least until she dealt with this Wicked Witch.


	14. Chapter 14

**Continued from the last chapter. Based of a writer's preference prompt on tumblr.**

* * *

It was the day before the casting of the curse and things around the castle were tense. A lot of the citizens in the castle were still in the dark but even they could feel the dread spreading amongst the council members. It had put everyone on edge.

Regina had gone to library hoping to escape the watchful eyes of the castle's guests. She knew many of them still suspected her of working with Zelena. They gave her accusing stares wherever she went. It was becoming tiresome. Still though it wasn't the worst thing she had to deal with these days. Robin hadn't spoken to her since she'd dismissed him and Roland in the dining hall. She told herself it was for their own good but she couldn't deny that she missed the blue-eyed bandit and his dimpled son. Things seemed bleaker without their presence.

She looked up when she heard footsteps at the library's entrance. A part of her hoped it was Robin but was disappointed to see that it was only Charming.

"David what are you doing here?" she asked with a tilted head. "Shouldn't you be with Snow?"

The two of them had been inseparable since they'd decided to cast the dark curse. They were determined to spend every minute they could together before time ran out. Regina had been perfectly okay with leaving them to themselves. If she was completely honest with herself, she was hoping that during their time together that annoying dedication they had to each other would rear its head and they'd decide against casting curse altogether. It didn't seem likely though.

"Snow's resting," answered David. "The past few weeks have taken a lot out of her and honestly I just wanted some time alone."

Regina nodded her head understandingly. "I suppose I'll give you the room then."

He reached out to grab her arm as she walked past him. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He swallowed hard before answering her. "You can make sure certain items cross over with curse, right?"

She nodded her head to him. There were specific items she'd been sure to bring over with the first curse. Snow's coffin, Daniel's ring, the hearts.

He hesitated before slipping three envelopes from a pouch at his side. "Can you make sure that these are taken over?"

He handed them to her and she looked at them curiously.

"They're letters," he said softly. "One to Emma, one for Henry, and one for… the baby."

She felt a lump form in her throat. "I'll make sure they get them."

"Thank you Regina," he said gratefully. "I just didn't want to leave anything unsaid."

"I understand."

So many years ago there had been nothing that she wanted more than this moment. To have Snow see her future as hopeless. For her to know the feeling of losing the person you loved most and knowing there was nothing you could do to prevent it. It would've brought her so much joy to see them, the ever loving Charmings, lose their happy ending. But this was not back then. This was now. And the thought of this stubborn foolishly heroic man in front of her having his heart crushed by Snow… well it made her sick to her stomach. She wished more than anything that there was another way to defeat Zelena.

"I'll take these to my room," she said softly.

She moved to walk into the hall when she heard him call after her. "You shouldn't push him away."

His words stopped her in her tracks. She whipped her head back to face him. "What?"

"Robin. You shouldn't push him away," Charming repeated. "He obviously cares for you and for some reason you haven't even looked at him since we decided to cast this curse."

She choked a little as she tried to find the words for a response. "That's none of your concern," she replied weakly.

"By nightfall tomorrow I'll be dead," he responded flatly. "I'm not leaving anything unsaid to anyone and that includes you."

She swallowed hard as he leveled his unblinking gaze on her.

"Regina you have done a lot of things to hurt me. And to hurt Snow," he continued. "And for a long time I hated you for it. I thought there was nothing more to you than the evil you harbored in your heart. I was wrong. You are more than that. You are more than your past. I've seen it in the way you love Henry. How much you changed in order to be the person he wanted you to be. You deserve a chance at happiness Regina. Don't let Zelena steal it from you. And more importantly don't steal it from yourself. You've done enough of that."

Regina felt paralyzed by his words and their sincerity. There was nothing she could say. No witty comeback or heartfelt response came to mind. She could only stare and give him a curt nod before leaving.

Robin leaned against the stable doors as he watched Roland go from horse to horse feeding them the apples he'd taken from the kitchen. His dimples would flare as the horses happily chomped on their treats from his hands. He'd asked repeatedly if Regina would be joining them today and Robin had to sadly answer that she was far too busy. He could handle the fact that Regina had discarded him like nothing but he didn't understand how she could do the same to Roland. He'd seen the way she'd looked at his boy. It just didn't make sense that she could no longer care for him.

He stood straighter when he saw Snow enter the stables.

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry I was just looking for Charming."

"I haven't seen him here all day. I'm sorry."

She just nodded her head slowly and sighed as she ran her hands over her baby bump. Robin felt sorry for the princess. Everyone could see the change in her these past few days. Her eyes which were once filled with joy and hope now seemed blank and dejected. The weight of the upcoming curse appeared to be crushing her from the outside in.

She moved to stand next to him and observe Roland. "He appears to be quite fond of Cluster."

Robin smiled as he watched his son pet the young horse's nose from the outside of the stall. "Yes he's grown quite attached to her. I haven't the heart to tell him that she belongs to the castle and not to him."

Snow shrugged her shoulders. "That could change. Regina has grown rather fond of Roland. Perhaps she will gift him with the horse once all this is over."

It didn't escape Robin's notice how her voice began to crack on the last few words. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "I don't think Regina will be visiting Roland all that much once Zelena is dealt with."

Snow turned to look at him with concern in her eyes. "Why wouldn't she? I thought they'd grown close."

"Yes well I doubt she'll have time for him once Henry is returned to her."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"She seems to think so," replied Robin quickly. He couldn't hide that he was still hurt over how Regina had dismissed him and his son. When he thought about what she'd said to him the words still stung.

Snow studied him with a tilted head and sad eyes. "She pushed you away didn't she?"

Robin refused to look at her as he crossed his arms. "If she no longer wishes to include Roland and I in her life I suppose that's just a decision we'll have to live with. I only hope that she finds happiness with her son."

Snow shook her head at him. "Robin you have to understand that Regina didn't mean the things that she said."

"It didn't seem that way when she told me Roland was no longer a priority for her."

"She's just scared," insisted Snow. "Robin you have to understand that she cares for you both dearly but she's lost everyone she's ever loved. Her mother, her father… even Henry more than once. It's possible that with Zelena lurking around she fears that you two will be next."

Robin clenched his jaw as he thought over the princess's words. He wanted to believe them, he knew he already did but part of him felt as though he couldn't risk being wrong. Not if Roland's heart was on the line.

"I know you've seen the good in her Robin," said Snow. "You wouldn't have allowed her near Roland if you hadn't. So I am asking you to please not give up on her. Not yet."

She didn't wait for him to respond before leaving. Robin ran his hands over his face in frustration. He cared for Regina, perhaps a little more than he'd like to admit to right now. She'd hurt him with what she'd said in the dining hall. Still he knew without a doubt that if she asked him for another chance that he'd give her one without hesitation.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one. Please review. **

**Also if you're into it you can follow me on tumblr: **


	15. Chapter 15

A single tear fell down her cheek as she watched the curse cloud grow higher and higher. She could see patches of green begin to overtake the purple. Zelena's forgetting potion. Her sister had made it so that none of them would remember a second of their year in the Enchanted Forest. She had to admit it was a good move but it wouldn't be enough to defeat them. She looked down at Snow and Charming as they laid in front of her equally shocked and pleased that Snow's heart was enough to save them both. It was enough to give even Regina hope.

She cleared her throat at them. "I'm so glad this has worked out for you two, I truly am, but we still have a kingdom to run and citizens to consider."

"They'll have seen the cloud by now," groaned Charming as he made his way to his feet. "We need to talk to them. Make sure they know that nothing will have changed and Storybrooke will be a safe place for them."

"Charming's there's more," said Snow grabbing his hand. "When you were… gone… Zelena came. She threw a forgetting potion into the curse."

Charming's eye's quickly went to the clouds and took in the patches of green among the purple.

"None of us will remember any part of this year," said Regina shaking her head. "Even if you calm them down now they won't remember it when they wake up there. Things will be especially disorienting for some of them as they deal with changes from the past year. Changes like the one you'll have to deal with Snow."

The princess ran her hands over her swollen stomach as she realized that she wouldn't even remember being pregnant. She quickly put a look of determination on her face. "It doesn't matter. They're frightened now and that's something we can deal with. Even if it's just for these final moments we need to make them feel as safe as possible."

"Fine," sighed Regina. "You two go and make one of those rousing hope speeches you seem to be so talented at and I will try a find a way to make sure that we're not completely defenseless against Zelena when we get to Storybrooke."

As she walked past them Charming reached out to grab her elbow. "Just because I'm still alive doesn't mean I take back anything I said yesterday."

She rolled her eyes as she thought back to the conversation they'd had in the library when he'd told her not to push away Robin Hood despite her fears. It was something she wasn't exactly in the mood to reminisce over. She removed her elbow from his grip. "Now is really not the time David."

Regina knew they didn't have much time before the curse doubled back around the castle. She headed to the library hoping she could find something in her books that would help leave a clue of who Zelena was in the town. When she opened the doors she was surprised to see that Robin was already there.

He looked up from the cot at his side where Roland lay fast asleep. "Is it done?"

"Yes," she said nodding her head. "But things didn't go as planned."

She relayed to him all that happened in the past few minutes. He looked appropriately relieved when she told him that Charming was still alive and let out a frustrated groan as she told him about Zelena's forgetting potion. "So we'll have no idea who she is when we get there?"

"Or who cast the curse," she added. "None of us will remember anything about the past year."

Robin glanced worriedly back at his son. "Did she change anything else? Will Roland and I-"

"You'll still be together," she said quickly. "I made sure of that." She'd put extra care into making sure that families would stick together during this curse. It was for the good of everyone but she'd done especially to make sure that Robin and Roland would remain together.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. His heart felt a little lighter knowing that his boy would be safe with him. "I didn't expect you to be so concerned."

She felt her heart clench as she alluded to the conversation they'd had in the dining hall. She'd dismissed him and Roland as if they didn't matter to her. At the time she thought she was protecting them but now she realized she was only protecting herself. The idea of having something else to lose it just felt like something she couldn't handle. But as she listened to the curse clouds swarm over the lands she knew couldn't leave this land without him knowing what he meant to her.

She swallowed hard before speaking. "Robin I… I hope you know that I didn't mean those things I said that day."

"Then why did you say them?" he asked desperately. He was clearly still hurt by the way she'd talked to him that day. "Why did you feel the need to push us aside so cruelly?"

"Because I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified," she admitted in a trembling voice. "Every part of my life has been tainted by misery in some form or another. Every time I get something that makes me feel like there can be more, like I can be happy it always leaves. I always lose it. I came back to this land after losing the thing that matters to me the most. My son. And before I could even try to get past that you and Roland appeared and you just… brought this light with you. I tried as hard as I could to escape you but I couldn't. You wouldn't let me. I started feeling things for you and for Roland. I started caring again. Then the monkey attack happened and you almost died. I couldn't take the idea of losing you like I lost everything else. So I pushed you away before it could happen. And now with this curse I just don't know what's going to happen. I don't know if we'll find each other again but if we don't I can't leave without you knowing how much you meant to me."

He listened to her explanation with understanding eyes. He couldn't help the relief that flowed through his chest. He wasn't wrong about her. She cared.

He hesitantly reached out to caress his thumb over her cheek. She laid her hand on top of his and stared into his blue eyes. He gently pressed his lips against hers and was pleased when she didn't pull away. Her hands fell to his shoulders as she pulled him deeper into the kiss. When they finally broke apart he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I don't care if I forget tomorrow. I had to know what that was like. Just once."

Despite everything she felt a smile tug on her lips.

"You might not know what happens next but I do," said Robin. "What happens next is you join me next to Roland's cot and I hold your hand until this curse comes. Then we travel to the land with no magic and forget each other. But that's okay because when we get there you're going to find your son again and bring him home. Then you're going to break this curse and defeat Zelena. After that we'll find each other again. And I will be so pleased to meet your son, shake his hand and tell him that I am in love with his mother. That's what's going to happen. I have no doubts about it."

She wiped a tear from her cheek as he grabbed her hand and led her to where Roland slept. They sat beside him as they waited for the curse to take them. Robin kept one hand on his son and the other on Regina's knee. He was apprehensive about going to this new world, the Land Without Magic. His heart felt heavy at the idea of forgetting all his time with Regina but he was confident that he would find her again in this new world. He had to.

It wasn't long before the curse crashed through the library doors. Regina laced her fingers through Robin's and turned to look into his eyes. She wanted them to be the last thing she saw. As the curse clouds surrounded them she tried to commit them to her memory.

_Blue eyes. Blue eyes. Blue eyes. Blue. Blue. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow bug crossing the town line. Henry. _

Regina's eyes flew open. She was in bed sleeping but as soon as she opened her eyes a terrible ache grew in her chest. Her son. Her Henry. He was gone. She couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. She didn't want to get up. All she wanted to do was stay in bed and cry in her silk pajamas. _Silk pajamas?_

She suddenly sat up straight and looked around. Silk pajamas. Carpeted floors. White walls and furniture. Her hands flew to her hair. Still short.

"I'm still in Storybrooke," she breathed confusedly. "But how?"


	16. Chapter 16

**For Day 7 of OQ week: Late Night Confessions. This is a missing year fic.**

* * *

It had started with that monkey. The one she'd given him the day she'd saved his life. Ever since then Robin had only seen his son's adoration for the queen grow. He would arrive at breakfast with his father and the Merry Men but sneak off to sit with her as soon as she appeared. More than a few people had commented to Robin that they'd seen his son follow her around the castle. They voiced their concern that Roland wasn't safe. That the queen could only destroy everything she touched and if he wasn't careful his son would be next.

Any other parent would be horrified to see their child grow so close to such a woman but Robin only watched their interaction with a mix of curiosity and apprehension. He'd told her the night they'd broken into the castle that she'd had the touch of a mother. He wasn't wrong about that. The queen seemed rather dismissive to anyone who dared approach her, choosing to respond only with sarcasm and biting remarks. The only person she appeared to soften for was Roland. But it was more than just the kind words she would save only for him. It was in the way she'd run her fingers through his curls affectionately. The way she would lean down to his eye level when she spoke with him, never speaking down or making him feel less than important. These weren't the habits of an evil queen, of someone whose heart only housed darkness. Robin could see that. And yet he still felt his heart clench whenever he saw her smile at him. And a lump formed in his throat whenever he saw his son smile back.

It went on like this for weeks. And Roland's bond with the queen only grew stronger. It was the reason Robin only felt minimal panic when he returned from a late night patrol to find his son's bed empty. He knew there was only one place he could be.

His footsteps echoed through the hall as he made his ways to the queen's quarters. He arrived to find Roland sound asleep in the queen's bed with the woman herself watching over him affectionately. She was running her fingers through his curls when she heard Robin appear at her doorway. She didn't turn to look at him. "He woke me about an hour ago. Couldn't sleep."

"He's always been restless," said Robin softly. He moved to stand by her side next to the bed. Roland was curled up near the edge, his arm wrapped tightly around the stuffed monkey that had quickly become his favorite thing in the world. Robin sighed as he looked down at him. "I'll take him to his bed now."

"Don't bother," replied Regina. She waved a hand over his sleeping form and he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. "He's safe in his bed now."

Robin felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her perform magic on his son. He knew that she only used her magic to protect them but he couldn't help the feeling in his gut whenever he saw her perform her spells. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you for allowing him here," he said shortly. "I'll try to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

He turned to leave the room but was stopped in his tracks by her voice.

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice," she said without looking at him. "The way your back tenses up whenever he comes near me. Like you're waiting for lightning to strike. You don't want him around me."

He only clenched his jaw in response. He didn't know how to answer her.

She let out a dark chuckle. "It's fine. I know who I am and what people think of me. My reputation alone is reason enough to keep him away from me. I wouldn't blame you for being concerned by my attention to him."

He turned back to look at her. In appearance she was as unguarded as he'd ever seen her. Her hair was no longer pulled up in a severe, elaborate hairstyle. It fell, unrestrained, to the middle of her back. Gone was the dark and intimidating outfits she could usually be seen in. In their place was a loose flowing nightgown. It looked soft and comfortable. Quite a step down from the leather and corsets she wore like armor around the castle. She almost appeared to be open but Robin knew better than to assume that. He could tell that she was hurt by the prospect of not being around his son and she was doing her best not to let it show through.

"You're right, milady," said he said. "Your relationship with Roland has made me concerned but not for the reasons that you think."

She only turned to look at him then. He looked… guilty.

"I've told you that Roland lost his mother when he was a baby. He will never know her voice. Or her face. Or the way that she loved him. For so long after her death it was those thoughts that consumed me and I have worked tirelessly to put them aside. To convince myself that despite her absence he still had all he needed. But now, when I see you with him, how he reacts to you, the way he's attached himself to your side it reminds me that he will never have a such a bond with his own mother. And even if he doesn't know that it's missing he still longs for it."

She saw the grip on his bow grow tighter as he admitted his fears to her. His shoulders had begun to hunch over like the weight of the truth was starting to crush him. Despite their strained relationship she felt her heart begin to ache for him. A blind man could see that nothing was more important to Robin than his son. She could tell that it took a lot for him to admit that he was afraid of not being enough. It was a fear she could relate to.

"I'm don't fear for my son's safety when you're present… I fear for his heart," finished Robin. He knew their situation was only temporary and he could only imagine how Roland would react once it was time for them to leave the castle.

"A child's heart is delicate," whispered Regina. "It is something that requires the upmost care and concern."

She stared into his eyes hoping to convey the sincerity of her words. "I don't wish to replace Roland's mother. I couldn't. I've lost far too much to ever place myself such a role again. However, his affection is not something that I take lightly. I am not his mother but I will do my best to protect his heart."

Robin gazed into her eyes and saw something he'd only seen from her once before. Honesty. He'd only seen it once before. On the night they'd broken into the castle. Since then it'd been replaced with a mask made of fury and hurt. Still he could recognize the sincerity she was showing. He doubted he'd be seeing it again after tonight.

"Thank you for that," he said. "I should let you know that I have no intention of removing Roland from your side. On the contrary I think you're the one thing that has made this castle bearable for him and I don't wish to steal that from him."

She only nodded in response. As soon as she turned from him he knew their conversation was over and in the morning he'd see the return of the armored and guarded queen he'd grown so accustomed to. He couldn't understand why the thought of that saddened him though. As he made his way back to his room with Roland he realized though that he didn't mind if that was the mask she wished to share with everyone else, so long as she took it off for his son.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is part of RHH but I wrote it for OQ Week and I'm planning a follow up so I thought it should be attached.  
**

**Anything She Needs. **

* * *

Annoyance. It was the first thing Regina felt when the ringing of her cell phone pierced through her dreams. She groaned as she forced her eyes opened and looked at the clock on her nightstand. 4 AM. She turned her head to see Robin still sleeping soundly next to her. Somehow she'd yet to find an alarm capable of forcing him awake. She sighed as she grabbed the phone off her nightstand. If this was Snow calling with yet another town emergency she swore she might go blind with anger. But it wasn't Snow who was calling. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the number for the adoption company.

Her hand flew to Robin's shoulder to shake him awake. He groaned as she forced him out of his sleep. "What?"

She held up the phone to him with a smile. "It's the adoption agency. This could be it!"

"Really?" He sat up completely wide awake. They'd waited months for this call.

He put his ear close to hers as Regina nervously pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Locksely. Sorry to disturb you so early in the day."

"No! It's fine!" she said quickly. She took a deep breath and tried to rein in her excitement. "Do you have news for us?"

"We do," said the receptionist in a pleasant voice. "Yesterday we acquired a three-month-old whose parents died in a car crash. The grandparents don't feel equipped enough to care for them but were adamant that the baby be sent to a two-parent home. All the papers were signed and everything is handled on their end but we'd like to place them as quickly as possible. Your name came up."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt Robin grab her hand in excitement. "Well we are certainly interested in taking him in as soon as possible."

"That's fantastic," said the counselor. "However there is a catch…"

"Did something happen to him in the car accident?" asked Regina. "If so that's not a concern for us." She and Robin had agreed they'd be more than willing to take in a child with health issues. They just wanted a baby in the house as soon as possible.

"No the baby is perfectly healthy," said the counselor quickly. "But on your file it says that you would strongly prefer a baby boy. This baby is a girl."

Regina felt her blood run cold. "Oh."

"I know it's unconventional for us to deviate on such an important factor but her grandparents loved you and wanted us to check if there was any way you'd be willing to change your minds for her."

Regina hesitated before speaking. "I… Will you just give us a few minutes please?"

She pressed the hold button and ran her fingers through her hair. A girl. A baby girl. It killed her how one little fact like gender could turn her excitement into pure dread.

Robin squeezed her shoulder gently. "Regina… what do you think?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just- It's a girl Robin."

"I know," he said softly. "I know that we talked about this and we decided against this but… that was before we got this call."

Regina buried her face in her hands. "I want to say yes but I don't… I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can be what a little girl needs."

Robin softly grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "You're not her Regina. You're a better mother than she ever was. You can't forget that."

When they'd first talked about adopting a child Regina had been adamant that they search for a little boy only. It wasn't something Robin had expected from her but he could understand her apprehension to little girls. Being raised by Cora and being forced to raise Snow had left her with nothing but painful memories. She feared she'd only relive them if she had a raise a little girl. Or worse… recreate them. She was better with boys she'd said. With Henry and Roland it was easier to distance herself from her past. Robin had been fine with the idea of another boy in the house. He hadn't felt like he was missing out but now there was a little girl who needed them. Who needed her.

"I know this is frightening but you're the greatest mother I've ever seen," said Robin. "You love our boys with your whole soul. If they need something you give it. If they're in danger you save them. Never once have I doubted what you'll do for them. And I wouldn't doubt if we brought home this baby girl either."

As she stared into his blue eyes she thought about how long they'd waited for this call. Seasons had passed. Their collective patience had been wearing thin. Even the boys were beginning to wonder if they would ever get a new sibling. She sighed as Robin leaned his head against hers.

"You won't be alone in this," he promised.

She squeezed his hand searching for the comfort she always felt when he was near. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of the baby girl who was unaware of the balance she hung in. If they said no to her there was always a chance that she could just as easily be adopted by some other family. Part of Regina wanted to believe that but Emma Swan was walking proof that not all babies got a home when they needed one. The thought of raising a little girl terrified her but the thought of her being alone in the world like Emma had frightened her more.

She swallowed hard before staring at Robin with serious eyes. "Promise that if you need to you will protect her from me."

"Regina that will never happen," he said firmly. "I know you won't hurt her."

She shook her head at him sadly. "My father never protected me from her. He was far too afraid and weak. I don't need assurances that I am different from her or stronger than she was. Right now I just need to know that if we take in this baby you will protect her from anything and that includes me. So please… just promise."

"I promise," said Robin softly. "I will protect her every day of her life without hesitation. I promise you that."

Regina nodded at him, satisfied that he meant every word. She brought the phone up to her ear and tried to speak as strongly as she could. "Hello? We've decided that we would like to bring her home."

* * *

Regina wrung her hands nervously as she and Robin waited in the adoption agency's lobby. A part of her couldn't believe she was doing this again. She thought back to the day she'd brought Henry home. That seemed so long ago now. So much had changed in her life but this feeling of cautionary optimism in her chest was just like she remembered.

Robin was bouncing his knee impatiently as he sat in the chair next to her. He hadn't been able to sit still since they'd gotten the call earlier this morning. "Remind me again what happens now."

She sighed before speaking. "They'll call our name and take us into an office. We'll once again assure them that we are ready and willing to take the baby home with us. And then we get our daughter."

"Okay," said Robin nodding his head. Despite how many times Regina explained it to him the adoption proceedings in this land still seemed excessive to him. Things had been so simpler back in the Enchanted Forest. You could visit an orphanage and just pick a child. Some people were even lucky enough to have them dropped on their doorsteps. He didn't understand why they had to jump through all these hoops when they were so clearly already good parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Locksely?"

They both looked toward the door when they heard their name called. A young brunette woman gave them a bright smile. "We're ready for you now."

* * *

Lauren was their adoption counselor's name. She was young, probably no older than 26. Regina couldn't help thinking of Snow as they talked to her. With her positive demeanor and hopeful tone it was unavoidable. Behind her desk there was a corkscrew board pinned with unframed photos of families with babies and children. _Families that she's helped_, thought Regina.

"Well, all your paperwork is in order," said Lauren positively. "There is just one more thing her grandparents wanted me to ask you about."

She reached down into her desk and pulled out a large manilla envelope. "Now this is a closed adoption. Her grandparents think it's best not to have contact but they have included this envelope containing information about her biological parents. There's nothing really formal, just some photos, letters they've written to each other and a sentimental keepsake or two. Now since this is a closed adoption it's your choice whether you'd like to take this or not."

Regina and Robin exchanged glances before nodding at the counselor.

"We'd like to have it please," said Regina softly. She'd learned from Henry that hiding an adoption from your child would never lead to pleasant things. She didn't want to repeat old mistakes.

"Are you sure?" said Lauren handing Regina the file. "No one would blame if you said no."

"These people might not be a part of our daughter's life anymore but they did love her," said Robin. "If she grows to feel curious about them we would want to satisfy that curiosity."

"We want our daughter to know every piece of who she is," added Regina. "And that includes the people who loved her before we got the chance to."

The counselor smiled at them from across the desk. "That was beautiful and I am very sure that she is a lucky girl to have you to as her new parents. So are you ready to meet your daughter?"

Regina gripped Robin's hand tighter as her heart pounded in her chest. "Yes we are."

He placed his hand on top of hers as Lauren stepped out into the hall to return with a precious baby girl in her arms. Regina felt her jaw drop as her brown eyes locked with the tiny girl's blue ones. She felt that familiar warmth spread through her body. Just like with Henry. She had to remind herself to breath as Lauren moved closer with the little girl in her arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Locksely, this is Roselyn," said Lauren.

Robin felt tears well up in his eyes as he gazed at his new daughter. She was perfect. She had blue eyes and light brown hair. In the center of her face was a tiny button nose. He felt his heart skip a beat as she smiled at him.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes," said Regina nodding her head. She tried to be as careful as possible as Lauren passed the baby girl over to her. As Roselyn rested her tiny hand on her shoulder and smiled up at her she couldn't believe that she'd been so afraid of meeting her. She loved her. She knew it already. She knew that just like with Henry and Roland she could and would be anything this little girl needed her to be. A teacher, a protector, a mother. She would be them all.

Robin reached out to place a hand on Roselyn's back. He breathed in her scent as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Roselyn Locksely, we are so pleased to meet you."


	18. Chapter 18

**This story is a companion piece to Anything She Needs, the story from the last chapter. Lots of Dimples Believer.**

* * *

Henry groaned as he forced his eyes open. It was the time just before late at night began to transition into early morning. As he looked outside his window he could see the moon and the stars shine down into his room. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to their light. A faint cry echoed down the hallway and his head turned toward the door as he realized just what had woken him up.

He rubbed his eyes as he stumbled out of bed into the hallway. The cries grew louder as he walked toward the nursery. He passed his parent's bedroom and surprisingly heard no movement coming from behind their door. Strange. They'd usually attend to Rosie's every beck and call. And they weren't the only ones.

Since they'd first brought her home two weeks ago Robin and Regina had been flooded with visitors to see their new daughter. It hadn't taken long for the entire family to become enchanted by her. She spent nearly all her time being passed from one person's arms to the next. Everyone, from David to even Hook, wanted a chance to shower her with affection. His mom would say that she was worried Rosie would become spoiled from all the attention she was receiving, but Henry could see the light behind her eyes as everyone gushed over his new sister.

The gentle lullaby of Rosie's mobile greeted him as he stepped into her nursery. It was only slightly louder than the cries coming from her crib. Henry smiled as he leaned over the edge to peer down at her. She was squirming in her fluffy arrow-lined onesie, a gift from his grandmother. Her face was scrunched up as she continued to express her discomfort with a cackling wail.

"Hey there Rosie," he whispered, reaching down to tickle her tummy. "What's all the fuss about, huh?"

Her cries began to subside to whimpers as soon as his hand reached her belly. Henry's tried to be as comforting as possible as she looked up at him with shiny tear-filled eyes. He carefully lifted her from the crib and held her close to his chest where she proceeded to drool into his shirt. He couldn't even find it in him to complain about it. A yawn escaped his throat as he reached for the baby monitor on top of her dresser. He flipped the switch on the side only to discover that the batteries inside it must be dead. Well that explains the lack of reaction from his parents. He thought about waking them up but he'd seen how tired they'd been these past few days. He could take one for the team.

"Well looks like it'll be me and you tonight Rosie," he whispered down at her.

"Henry?"

He looked over to see Roland standing in the doorway with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The younger boy yawned as he stared up at his older brother and younger sister. "What's wrong with Rosie?" he asked in a soft raspy voice.

Roland was usually the first to react to Rosie's midnight wails. His room was across the hall from hers and years spent sleeping in the peaceful quiet of the forest had made him particularly sensitive to sound. Ever since her arrival Rosie's sleep schedule had become his sleep schedule. Henry actually planned on switching rooms with him tomorrow so Roland could be better rested. As long as his door was closed Henry could sleep through a natural disaster if he felt so inclined.

"Nothing," Henry responded quietly, sticking a pacifier in his sister's mouth. "She just wants to be fed. You can go back to sleep Roland."

"I wanna help," he said stepping into the nursery. "I can stay up with Rosie."

Henry was fully prepared to send Roland back to his room when the younger boy flashed his dimples. "Pleeeeease?" he drawled in a hushed voice.

Henry shut his eyes and sighed in frustration. "Fine but you have to be quiet and do as I say."

Roland nodded his head eagerly and followed Henry out into the hall. The boys quickly tip-toed downstairs to the kitchen. Henry flipped on the light while Roland settled into a chair at the kitchen table, his tiny feet poking from under his blanket. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Henry. He carefully put Rosie into Roland's arms. "Make sure to keep your arm under her head, okay buddy?"

"Okay."

Roland pressed a kiss onto her forehead as she settled into his arms. Rosie had calmed down now that she had the proper attention. She stared up at Roland, wiggling her fingers as she sucked on her pacifier. Henry watched them as he prepared Rosie's formula. It still was a strange feeling. Knowing he was a big brother now. He'd always wanted a sibling of some sort when he was younger but he gave up hope for one a long time ago. But now he had Roland and Rosie. They'd both sort of popped up suddenly, Roland through marriage and Rosie from adoption, but he wouldn't trade either of them for anything.

He took a seat next to Roland as they waited for the bottle to warm up.

Roland sighed as he looked down at his baby sister. "She doesn't look like us," he murmured sadly.

Rosie was a beautiful baby girl but there was no denying that her light brown hair stood out from dark hair that he, Roland and his mother all shared. Her bright blue eyes, though enchanting, were a stark contrast from Regina and Roland's chocolate ones or Henry's hazel. And her cheeks, though adorably red and chubby, lacked the dimples that marked both Robin and Roland's.

"Well no," sighed Henry. "I suppose she looks more like her birth parents but she'll inherit other things from us as she grows up. Little ticks and habits."

Roland just frowned. "If she doesn't look like us then how are people going to know she's our sister?"

"Because she is," said Henry firmly, narrowing his eyes at Roland. "We adopted her and everyone knows that."

Roland lowered his gaze back to Rosie. "Henry are we a real family?"

Henry felt his heart clench up at Roland's question. His mind suddenly went blank as his breath caught in his throat. "What do you mean?"

"The kids at school said we weren't," mumbled Roland. "They said that you weren't really my brother and Rosie wasn't really my sister. That our family wasn't real."

"Who said that?"

Roland shrugged his shoulders. "Just some third-graders."

Henry tried to squash down on the blind rage filling his chest. He'd forgotten how insensitive little kids could be. However, throttling a third-grader would not solve Roland's insecurities. They'd talked about it before the wedding. What it would mean for them when they're parents got married. Henry had told him how happy he was they would all be a family and how excited he was to have Roland as a little brother. He hadn't thought for one second that the younger boy wouldn't believe him.

He blew out a breath as he tried to find the right words to reassure him. "Roland what do you think a real family is?"

"I don't know," he admitted softly.

"Well," sighed Henry. "There are very many types of families. Some are big, some are small. Some look alike, some look completely different. Some families see each other every day while others are separated for long periods of time. And some share blood while others don't. But there's only one thing that can tell you whether they're real or not."

"What?" asked Roland with wide eyes.

"Love," answered Henry softly. "Love is what makes a family real."

"That's it?" said Roland, tilting his head.

"That's it," said Henry shrugging his shoulders. "Love is how we and everyone around us knows that our family is real. Do you think my mom loves you Roland?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"How can you tell?"

Roland pursed his lips as he thought about his new stepmother. "Because she tucks me in at night. And lets me sleep with her when I'm scared. And in the morning she gives me a kiss before she sends me to school and then another when she picks me up."

"Okay," said Henry with a smile. "Do you think your dad cares about me?"

"Yeah," said Roland, nodding his head vehemently. "It's why he plays the games with you on the TV even though he always loses."

A chuckle escaped Henry as the image of Robin struggling to play Final Fantasy XII flashed through his mind. "Exactly! He still plays because he knows I like doing it even when he doesn't. Because that's what families do when they love each other. Roland do you like getting out of bed in the middle of night?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then why did you?"

"Because Rosie cried and I didn't want her to be sad anymore," he said looking down at his little sister.

"Right," said Henry nodding his head. "And that how no matter what anyone says to her Rosie will know that you're her real brother. Because you love her and you showed up when you thought that she needed you to. That's what big brothers do for their younger siblings. They show up."

"Will you show up for me when I need you?" asked Roland.

"I promise all you have to do is ask and I'll be there," replied Henry with a smile. "For you and Rosie."

Roland smiled up at him. "So our family is real?"

"With all the love between us how could it not be?" whispered Henry, leaning forward. He ruffled Roland's hair as the timer for the microwave went off. He quickly tested the formula on the back of his rest before turning back to Roland. "Do you want to feed her?"

"Yeah," said Roland, flashing his dimples with a wide grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Robin smiled to himself as he leaned against the wall behind the kitchen and listened to his sons talk about their new sister. A warm feeling spread through his chest as he listened to Henry explain what family was to Roland.

He looked up as he heard soft footsteps coming down the staircase. He saw Regina making her way down the stairs with a tired, quizzical look in her eyes. He gestured for her to be quiet as she approached his side.

She folded her arms as she gently leaned against the wall next to him. "Do you want to explain to me why all of my children are out of their beds so late?" she whispered.

"Late night sibling bonding," he replied, gesturing toward the kitchen.

She raised an eyebrow at him before peeking around the corner. Her heart swelled when she saw Roland feeding Rosie while Henry watched over his shoulder. She turned back to her husband. "How long have they been up with her?"

"Not long," said Robin reassuringly. "I heard them head downstairs a few minutes ago. I don't think they have a clue I'm here."

"You didn't want to jump in?" she questioned softly.

He shook his head at her. "No this… this felt like their time."

She sent him a small smile before taking another look into the kitchen. "It feels good to see them together in there with her."

He rested a hand on her shoulder. "I thought we were lucky when we got her. I don't think I realized how lucky she was to get them."

"Her big brothers," chuckled Regina. "She couldn't find a better pair in all the realms."

They both sighed in content as they looked in on their sons feeding their baby sister. A true family.

* * *

**What'd you think? Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**From a tumblr prompt: What if Cora came back in present time?**

* * *

It had started with Neal.

A trip to the underworld with Emma and who should they run into but their son's father. They'd come for Hook but they were barely there a day before they ran into a grim looking Neal. Despite the circumstances it had been a stroke of luck Neal was familiar with the underworld. He'd lived in it for months and without his help they never would've been able regain Hook's soul. So when Hades and Persephone challenged them to game over Neal's fate how could they refuse to play. It was difficult and taxing… but they won. Neal's soul was transferred into an urn that upon opening in Storybrooke would allow him to reclaim his life. Regina would never forget the look in Hades yellow eyes as he slipped the urn into her hands with disdain.

"You think you've won but I promise you this is just the beginning," he warned in a threatening whisper. His words creeped over her heart like a spider running down a wall but she only raised an eyebrow before removing her hands out of the reach of his icy fingers. His warning swarmed around her like smoke for the entire journey back to Storybrooke but it dissipated when she saw the look on her son's face as he wrapped his arms around his father again.

For a while things were fine. Neal was adjusting to being back and Henry was thrilled to have his father back in his life. For a good month they thought they'd escaped any consequences but like all magic Neal's resurrection came with price. A price that revealed itself when Snow woke up one morning to find her mother, Queen Eva, frightened and confused, sitting at her kitchen table.

It had been a shock to say the least. Eva had been dead for nearly half a century but when Regina arrived at Granny's there she was, cheeks as rosy as a newborn babe and her heart beating like a drum. Snow was full of joy at her mother's resurrection but as Regina watched them tearfully hug from her spot at the counter Hade's warning echoed in her mind. _Just the beginning…_

A few days later Hook had his own surprise when he awoke on the Jolly Roger to the sight of Milah lying beside him. Their reunion was not as joyous.

Neither was the one Emma experienced when two weeks later she arrived at the sheriff's station to find Graham sitting behind her desk.

The return of their past lovers put on a strain on their relationship to say the least but it wasn't the biggest problem they had. All over town long lost loved ones were appearing from their graves as if they'd never been dead at all. After extensive research Belle had hypothesized that Neal's returned had thinned the veil between the world of the living and the world of the dead, allowing souls to return back to their old lives. It was only after taking a long hard look at the list of the returned that Regina realized just who had been returning. Milah, Eva, Graham, Peter, Johanna. Not the dead, but the murdered. The ones who had their lives taken, the ones who'd been cut down before their time. As soon as the realization hit her two names popped into her head.

Daniel.

Her gentle stable boy, he was her first thought. Would he return? He'd done it before as a monster. Could he do it again as a person or a ghost? If he did how would that make Robin feel? As soon as Robin's name appeared in her mind the second name followed closely on his heels.

Marian.

His wife. Roland's mother. She had been murdered by Zelena. Could she be returning again? Could she handle it if she did? The first time it had been her sister in disguise and that had been enough to put them through the ringer. He'd chosen her but could he do the same if it was actually Marian and not just some imposter?

These thoughts and questions banged around in her mind as she sat behind her office desk staring down at the list. She sighed as she chose to gather her things and leave for the day. If she was going to worry about her future she was at least going to do it in the comfort of her own home with a glass of her favorite wine in hand. She tried to clear her head as she walked back to the mansion, the sound of her heels against the sidewalk down the block.

It was when she walked past the pawn shop under the glow of the streetlights that she first felt it. That familiar terror creeping up her spine, it stopped her dead in her tracks. The scent of orchids hit her nose and she felt goosebumps began to rise on her skin. Her lips parted in fear as she felt heard the calm even, footsteps approach her from behind.

"Hello Regina."

That voice fell over her like a poisoned honey, dripping with calculated affection. She whipped her head back causing her black hair to fall over her shoulder. Her purse slipped from her fingers and spilled out onto the sidewalk, as her eyes landed on the one person she'd hoped never to confront again. "Mother."

Cora stood behind her, alive as ever dressed in the same outfit she'd died in, her red lipstick still flawless as she pulled her mouth into a devious grin. The sight of that smile made Regina's heart rate triple.

"You're back?" she choked out.

"I am," replied Cora evenly. "Took me a while to crossover but you know there's nothing I wouldn't do to see you."

She reached out to stroke her fingers against Regina's face but her daughter took a step back before she could. Cora scoffed as she pulled her hand back to her side.

"There's no need to be afraid dear," she said softly. "Like always… I'm only here to help you."

A strangled breath escaped Regina's throat as her past encounters with Cora replayed in her mind's eye. Her marriage, her infertility, Archie's murder. Her hands began to tremble as she finally landed on Daniel's death. The sight of Cora's hand reaching into his chest, the sound of his body lifelessly hitting the floor. It all came back to her. The only difference being that instead of Daniel's face staring back up at her, she saw Robin's.

She was brought back to the present by the sight of Cora taking one purposeful step in her direction. Before she could get any closer Regina quickly waved her hand and vanished behind a cloud of purple smoke.

She reappeared at the bottom of her mansion stairs and crumbled as she knees buckled beneath her. Collapsing onto the bottom step she gripped the railing, panting viciously as she tried to overcome her shock. Her eyes landed on the small table next to her front door, the one covered in framed photos of everything she held dear. It'd come a long way since the curse first broke. Back then it had just held one framed photo of her and Henry next to a crystal bowl for her to throw her keys into when she got home from work. Now it was practically overflowing with frames filled with pictures of her and Robin, Robin and Roland, Roland and Henry, the Charmings, baby Neal and the newest addition, a framed ultrasound photo of the new baby she and Robin would bring home when Zelena finally gave birth. Normally, seeing them just before she left the house would give her hope, a reason to fight. It would remind her of how far she'd come and how much she'd gained in the process. Now with the feeling of Cora's eyes upon her back, they were a reminder of just how much she had to lose and just how easily her mother could take it from her. A sob ripped from her throat as she decided that wouldn't be able to protect any of them.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt two hands reach out from behind her and land on her shoulders. She quickly stood and whirled around with a fireball flaming in her hand. The bright flames illuminated Robin's face as he stepped back on the staircase his arms and hands stretched out in surrender as her stared at her with wide eyes. "It's just me Regina!" he said quickly. "It's just me."

Regina let out a choking breath as she extinguished the fireball in her hand. Robin immediately moved to wrap her arms around her and she fell into him and buried her face against his neck. She rubbed her hands over the soft fabric of the grey hoodie on his back and as she breathed in his familiar scent of forest.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"My mother is back," she answered in fragile voice.

She felt him stiffen in her arms as her rubbed her back soothingly. "Cora was resurrected?"

"Yes," said Regina with a nod. "And I don't know how or when but she's going to take everything away from me again."

"That's not going to happen," replied Robin firmly. He'd heard more than enough tales about to Cora to know that he didn't want her anywhere near his soulmate. She'd brought Regina nothing but pain in her past. He moved to look into Regina's eyes. "She's not going to take anything from you. Not this time."

Regina shook her head at him with glistening eyes. "Robin I- I've never been able to beat her. She always manages to find a way into my head and my heart and destroy what means most to me. The last time she was around me I almost cursed my own son. I can't win against her."

"That's because every time she came along you were on your own," pointed out Robin earnestly. "She's been able to hurt you because you were isolated and vulnerable but you're not anymore. You have Henry, you have the Charmings, you have me. We're not going to leave you defenseless against her."

Regina only sighed at his misplaced. He had no idea of what her mother was capable of, the effect that she had on her.

Robin placed his hands on her hips comfortingly. "Do you remember when Henry saved us from Issac? We met up at Granny's afterward and you promised me something. Do you remember what it was?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she looked up into his blue eyes. "I promised that we would get through everything together."

"Exactly," said Robin. "You promised me that and now I need you to believe it. Believe that there is nothing in this realm, or any other that could take me away from you. Not again."

"Do you believe that?" she asked softly.

"I've never believed anything more," said Robin with conviction coloring his tone. "After everything that happened with Zelena I'm not letting anyone stand in our way again, especially not your mother."

She pressed her lips together as she stared into the blue eyes of her thief. He wanted to fight for her. And staring into his eyes, wrapped in the safety of his arms she knew she would fight for him too. She'd meant what she'd said in Camelot. She'd lost love once before and she wouldn't again.

"Could you stand still please?" she whispered, slipping her hand over his heart.

Robin squinted as blinding yellow magic flowed from Regina's hand and moved over his heart.

"That stings," he hissed.

"I know but it's to protect you," she said softly as the light faded from her hand. "When I was eighteen my mother crushed the heart of the man I loved. I'm not going to let her do that again. Not to you."

A smile grew on Robin's face as he pressed Regina's hand firmly over his heart. "Regina the only person's whose stolen my heart is you and now it shall remain that way. I promise we'll figure out a way to defeat your mother. Together."

"Together," she agreed firmly.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	20. Chapter 20

_When is the best time to talk to your soulmate about an unwanted pregnancy? It couldn't possibly be when you're strapped to a tree waiting for death, right?  
_

__Based off spoilers from the next episode and my desire to actually see them talk about this baby.__

* * *

He could see it in her eyes. The frustration. It was seeping out of every pore on her face as she twisted and struggled against the ropes binding her to the tree across from him. He wanted to tell her that it was useless but he knew it would just be a waste of his time. They'd been out there for hours ever since Merlin had been trapped under Arthur's control. He'd sent them somewhere deep in the forest, which normally would make Robin feel safe if not for the fact that these weren't his woods. He didn't know them and he wasn't particularly sure he could escape them, even if he could get free from the ropes painfully trapping him against this tree. He'd never felt so useless in his life. All he could do was stare straight in front of him at his equally trapped soulmate. Her dark hair swung against her shoulders and another growl rumbled under her breath as she futilely tried to twist her shoulders under the rope.

"Regina," he said gently. "You have to stop. It's not helping."

Desperation colored her eyes as she looked up at him breathlessly. "I know that Robin. But our boys are still out there in this mess and their only protection is a 65-year old wolf who doesn't even have decent eyesight, let alone aim! So if struggling against these ropes is all I can do to help them then I guess I'll have to continue struggling."

"Granny will keep the boys safe," said Robin confidently. "She can smell danger coming from a mile away and you know that."

In all honesty, the safety of Henry and Roland had been weighing heavily on Robin's mind the entire time he'd been trapped but he knew it would only fuel Regina's desperation if she knew that. He had to believe that Granny would be able to keep them safe. He didn't even want to think about the alternative.

Regina leaned her head back against the tree with a trembling breath. "I am such an idiot."

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Regina…"

"I brought her here," she said tiredly. "It was my choice to bring her along. And it was my choice to let us foolishly go along with her plan. I should've known she would've screwed us over the first chance she got. I was such an idiot to think I finally had the upper hand on her after everything she's done."

A brick of guilt fell in Robin's stomach as he watched her blink back her tears and frustration. He swallowed hard before choking out, "I'm sorry."

She looked over at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry she's still in our lives because of me," he whispered solemnly. "I'm sorry was so focused on my honor that I couldn't see through her disguise."

Regina painfully shut her eyes closed and shook her head. "Oh Robin please don't. Not now."

"Why not now?" he said shrugging his shoulders as much as he could under the ropes. "You've avoided it every other time I've brought it up. Every time I try to talk you about it you either distract me or you run off or make some excuse not to say a word to me. So why not now?"

She only looked away from him with a sigh. It was true that in the diner she'd said they'd find a way to deal with their situation together but things had moved very quickly since then. Emma had become the dark one and they'd all rushed off to Camelot to save her. Whenever Robin had approached her to talk about the baby situation it just felt like someone laid a cement block on her chest. She didn't want to deal with it. Not yet at least.

Robin sighed pitifully against the tree before whispering the six words that had haunted him for weeks. "I wish it had been you."

"What?"

"I wish that it was you who was carrying my child," he said guiltily. "I've wished that from the moment I found out about this baby and I hate myself for it. I hate myself for not being able to think about my child without thinking about ways that I could've prevented their existence or changed it in some way. Whenever I think about this baby all I can think about is how much I want it to be yours and not hers."

His words were a punch to her gut and she could only answer him with silence.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Could you say something to me please?"

She only looked away from him guiltily. "What do you want me to say Robin? That I am not hurt by what happened? That this situation is easy for me? That watching her give you the one thing I can't doesn't rip me apart because it does!"

The bark of the tree dug into her back as she took a deep breath to try and rein in her emotions. "Every single day since I learned about this baby I have wished that I could be the person to give it to you. I have wished that you could have this child and be happy about it and not feel guilty or conflicted. That I could be able to take away just a tiny bit of your misery over what happened in New York but I can't. The situation we are in… it's painful… for both of us. And I'm just trying to fight every instinct I have and focus on the good instead of the bad until it's over."

"But it's never going to be over Regina," Robin pointed out gravely. "This child is forever. You told me how much raising Snow destroyed. How seeing her every day and remembering what she did to you tormented you to insanity. I worry that when I bring this child to you and place them in your arms all you will feel is pain I've put you through over and over again and I don't want that."

She sighed pitifully at his words and he watched her with tearful eyes. "If you wanted to leave… I would understand."

Her eyes widened at that. "What?"

"If this is too hard for you… you can leave me," he repeated sadly, staring down at the forest floor. "I won't be angry. I won't blame you. I would understand."

She stared at him with a dropped jaw and hurt eyes. "You… idiot!"

He looked over to find the familiar spark of fury behind her brown eyes.

"You think I'm going to leave you?" she spat out angrily. "Robin I love you! I love every part of you and that means I'm not going anywhere. You think I can't love your child? I already do! And that scares me."

"Why does that scare you?"

"Because something I love is being carried around by someone who wants nothing more than to hurt me!" she answered desperately. "Every time I think of her having that much power to hurt us it almost makes me wish that it had been Marian who was brought back through that portal. At least then I wouldn't have to be so terrified that she's going to hurt this baby or run off with it or do god knows what else!"

Regina's fears spilled from her mouth like a river over a cliff and she took a deep breath in effort to calm herself down. "I meant what I said that day in the hospital. I don't want to stand in the way of my own happiness anymore. All I want is for us to be able to be a family with our children without the threat of her constantly hanging over our heads."

"That's all I want as well," said Robin with a small smile. "I want nothing more than for you to be able to take her out and I'm sorry that she's using our child like a shield to stop you."

"Well she won't have that protection forever," growled Regina. "That's baby's got to be born sometime and once it is I don't think I'm going to be able to hold back on her."

"I don't think I'm going to be willing to ask you to," mumbled Robin. "I think we all just want her gone."

She only let a small scoff escape her throat before turning solemn again. "I'm sorry that I let this happen to you."

He shook his head at her. "Nothing that's happened was your fault."

"She only came after you because of me."

"She came after me because she's a psychopath," said Robin forcefully. "You offered her a chance to be better, to find what she truly needed and she rejected it. That was no one's decision but hers. She was trying to destroy everything you loved and quite frankly I'm glad she started with me instead of Henry. I've never blamed you for anything that's happened and I never will."

She sent a tearful smile over to him. In her heart she knew that he'd never blame her for Zelena's actions but hearing the words made it easier to believe. She'd kiss him if it weren't for these damn ropes.

"We'll find a way out of these ropes," said Robin encouragingly. "And then we'll take out Arthur and Zelena and finally free Emma from the darkness."

"You seem quite sure we'll get through this," she mumbled.

"Of course I am," he said with a small smile. "I can get through anything as long as I have you."

She returned his smile but it dropped when she heard footsteps approaching from behind the tree. Merlin appeared with a grim look on his face. "She's here."

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_This is a continuation of chapter 19._

* * *

Zelena shuffled around the concrete floor of her cell with one hand on her ever-aching back. Her stomach was now swollen out so far she couldn't even see her own feet. She looked up to the ceiling with a sigh. Nearly seven months she'd been trapped in this place with no hope of escape while her annoyingly smug little sister sat in her mansion snuggled up with the forest dwelling father of her child. As the reality of her situation once again crossed her mind Zelena felt a weight begin press down on her shoulders. Nothing ever worked. She'd tried again and again to steal Regina's happy ending and she'd failed every single time. It had gotten her nothing but a fleeting moment of success and probably irreversibly swollen ankles. Now she was going to give birth to a baby who Regina would take as well. Zelena tried to blink away tears as she imagined the sight of her baby in the arms of her sister.

"Hormones kicking in?"

Zelena nearly jumped at the sound of a voice coming from the corner of her cell. Her eyes landed on a woman standing stiffly in the shadows. Her bright led rips pulled back into a calculated she moved into the light and Zelena felt her breath get caught in her throat as she realized who she was. "Cora?"

She gently nodded her head. "There's no need to be so formal dear. You can call me mother."

Zelena quickly straightened her back and crossed her arms across her chest trying to appear as formidable as possible. "Thanks but I don't think you've quite earned that title, have you?"

Cora shrugged her shoulders concedingly before moving to circle the cell. "So… this is where Regina put you? Rather dank isn't it?"

"Well had I known you were coming I would've brought out the good pillows," Zelena responded sarcastically. She watched Cora with wary eyes as she moved around the cell. Regina had told her that Cora had crossed over with the rest of undead but she didn't ever think that Cora would bother to see her. She certainly hadn't any other day of her life.

"Why are you here?" asked Zelena softly.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Cora, her voice breaking with affection. "I'm here for you."

"Me?"

"Yes," insisted Cora. She looked over Zelena with a touch of sincerity glowing in her eyes. "I needed to see you. I needed to know what happened to the baby girl I was so cruelly forced to leave behind."

"That's funny," breathed Zelena. "Your curiosity was never this strong in all the years I spent in Oz. You had all the power and time in the world yet I never saw you once."

As strong as she wanted her voice to be she could hear it shaking as she addressed the woman she had once been so desperate to meet. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest as she stared down Cora with tearful eyes.

Cora looked down at the floor with shame in her eyes. "I regret that Zelena. Truly I do. Because I look at you now… and I could not be more proud of you."

Zelena's arms dropped to her sides at Cora's words. She felt her resolve begin to weaken as the weight of Cora's approval washed over her.

"Look at you," continued Cora, with a bright smile. "Ruler of Oz. So strong and so powerful. You were the daughter I have always wanted and now you're having a child of your own."

Zelena ran her hands along her stomach at the mention of her child. She felt a tiny kick beat against her fingers.

"I know I wasn't there for you," said Cora apologetically. "But I'm here now. And all I want is a chance to end your suffering."

Zelena's chin began to tremble. "What about Regina? She and Robin want to take my baby."

Cora stepped over to her and comforting ran her hands over Zelena's shoulders. "My dear… I promise that I can make sure that you and your baby will never have to worry about her. All you have to do is ask me to help you."

Tears ran down Zelena's cheeks as she buried her face into Cora's shoulder. "Please help me… mother."

Cora affectionately ran her fingers through Zelena's hair. "Oh my dear… I thought you'd never ask."

And with those words she plunged her hand into Zelena's chest and ripped out her heart.

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning when Regina got the call from Nurse Ratchet. Apparently Zelena had been causing a commotion in the asylum ward and her presence was demanded immediately. Robin obviously had insisted on coming but she couldn't fault him for that. Her insane sister was carrying his child of course.

Nurse Ratchet greeted them at the bottom of the steps with an alarmed expression on her face. "She was screaming bloody murder for the last half hour before she quieted down a few minutes ago. I tried to get in the room but was blocked out."

"Blocked out by what?" asked Robin urgently.

"By magic," answered the nurse in a hushed voice.

Robin turned to Regina with fear in his eyes. "You don't think she got the cuff off do you?"

"I don't think I'm going to wait around to wonder," replied Regina. She stalked her way to Zelena's room with her mouth set in a thin line. Just what kind of game was she playing at this time? With a touch of annoyance, she took down the protection spell and opened the door fully prepared to bitch out her sister for waking her from a good night's sleep. Her rage died on her lips when she saw Zelena laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Zelena!" she cried quickly dropping down to her knees beside her sister's body. "What the hell happened?!"

Zelena's lips had gone blue with blood loss and her hands trembled as she tried to speak. "She… she took… the baby…"

Regina's eyes flew down her sister's stomach and she saw a bloody wound stretching from her navel to hips. What was once a bump carrying a precious life was now flat and covered with gore. She whipped her head back to the doorway to find Robin and Nurse Ratchet staring into the room completely stunned.

"What are you standing there for?!" she yelled desperately. "Get a doctor!"

Her screams were enough to shake Nurse Ratchet out of her stupor and she ran up the stairs for a doctor as quickly as she could. Robin shuffled over to Regina his mouth still open in shock.

"Regina," his whispered, "where's the baby?"

She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "I don't know."

* * *

Regina paced the waiting room of the hospital her hands clenched into fists as she and Robin waited on news of the Zelena's condition. Her pants and shirt were still covered in her sister's blood as she turned on her heel for the third time. She and Zelena were never close. They'd hated each other from the day they met and neither of them had worked particularly hard to change that fact. Zelena had done nothing but hurt her and Regina wanted nothing more than to be able to toss her out of her life for good yet the idea of this being the end of Zelena's life made her sick to her stomach. Murdered in her cell with her child literally ripped from her body? That's not something Regina would ever wish on her sister.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, she looked down the hallway and her eyes widened when she saw Emma and Charming headed toward her. She felt Robin anxiously walk up to her side as they walked closer and look at them with desperate eyes.

"Anything?" he asked breathlessly.

Emma guiltily shook her head at him. "No. There was nothing on the security tapes."

"And no one has seen a woman leave with a baby," Charming added grimly.

"Well what about the babies in the nursery?" asked Regina desperately.

"All accounted for," answered Emma. "I'm sorry you guys but it's most likely that the baby or the kidnapper isn't in the hospital anymore."

Robin ran his hands over his face in anguish. "There are dozens of people in this building! How could no one have seen anything."

"She had magic," Regina choked out. She let out a trembling breath as everyone turned to look at her. "She must've appeared in Zelena's cell, and set up a blocking enchantment while she… took the baby."

"How do you know it's a she?" asked Charming urgently.

"It was the last thing Zelena whispered to me before she passed out."

"Well we better hope to God that she pulls through because she is our only lead on who took the baby," pointed out Emma.

Robin collapsed into one of the waiting room chairs and threw his head into his hands. He was living in a nightmare. His baby could be anywhere in the town right now and he had no clue how to find them. God he didn't even know whether he had another son or a daughter. The uselessness he felt was crushing him from the inside out.

Regina noticed his distress and was quick to take a seat by his side and lay a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Her reached over and looped his fingers through trying to allow the warmth of her support to give him strength.

"I know that this baby didn't… begin in a good way but… it's still my child and now they're lost to me," he said tearfully.

"Robin look at me," said Regina, guiding his gaze into her eyes. "We will get the baby back. I promise."

He only sighed before leaning his forehead against hers. She allowed her eyes to shut as she tried to comfort him as much as possible. In that moment there was nothing she wanted more in the world than to be able to snap her fingers and bring his child back to him. But of course magic was never that simple.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of her cellphone buzzing in her back pocket. She pulled it out and let out a frustrated breath when she saw Snow's face on her screen. A part of her wanted to ignore the call but they'd left Snow with the boys and she needed to make sure that nothing else had gone wrong. She brought the phone up to her ear with an irritated sigh, "What?"

"Is that any way to talk to the woman who raised you?"

Regina felt her blood run cold as she recognized the voice on the phone.

"Mother?" she breathed.

In the corner of her eye she saw Robin's head whip toward her face. She shakily stood from her chair and began to grip the phone tighter. "How did you get this number? What have you done with Snow?!"

Charming eyes widened at the sound of his wife's name but he remained silent.

"Oh relax dear," chuckled Cora. "I haven't harmed the precious princess. I just needed her phone to call you. Honestly, I was in and out before she even noticed."

Regina felt a bit of relief at her mother's words but it was short lived.

"Trust me I am in the company of someone far more interesting than Snow," Cora continued cryptically. "I have to say there really is no feeling in the world like the one you get when you hold your first grandchild."

"Your grandchild…"

Regina swayed in her boots as the realization of what happened hit her like a sack of bricks. "Oh my god. You… took the baby."

"I did," answered Cora nonchalantly. "And I must say that we are having the most wonderful time together. You know I think she has my eyes."

Regina let out trembling breath. "Mother… please…"

"Please what Regina? Please don't hurt her? Don't worry I'm not going to. At least not yet."

"What do you want?" Regina asked desperately.

"You," Cora answered calmly. "I want you to come and see me. I want us to talk."

"Okay," choked out Regina. "Okay I'll come to you. Just tell me where you'd like me to go."

"There's an old mansion on the edge of the forest," said Cora. "Meet me there and remember that I've never liked being kept waiting."

Regina heard the line go dead before she shakily dropped the phone from her ear. In the back of her mind she could hear Robin, Emma and Charming all asking questions but they were muffled by the realization of just what her mother was capable of. She'd left her daughter in a cell bleeding to death all in an effort to do what? Get attention. While her concern for the safety of the baby still filled her heart with fear it was joined by a deep simmering rage at her mother's cruelty and audacity. She straightened her back as she let it fill her from top to bottom. She turned back to the group with determination set in her eyes and jaw and spoke to them in a low voice, "My mother took the baby. She wants me to meet her at the Sorcerer's mansion so we can talk."

"Why does she want to meet you?" asked Emma forcefully.

Regina practically leveled her with a withering glare. "I don't know and it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am going to walk in their alone and I am going walk out with the baby."

She started to head for the doors when she felt a hand gripped around her elbow. Robin pulled at her with a wild look in his eyes. "If you're going then so am I."

"No you're not," she replied forcefully.

"Yes I am. Regina this is my child!"

"And this is my mother!" she shot back. "You have no idea what she's capable of Robin. Look what she just did to her own daughter! When I get to that mansion I need be focused on one thing and one thing only and that is getting back your daughter! I can't do that if I have to focus on keeping you safe as well. I'm sorry Robin but that's just how it is."

He stared at her his lips parted in shock before whispering, "I have a daughter?"

She nodded tearfully at him. "Yes you do. And like I promised you a few minutes ago you will get her back. I know you believed me then. The question is: do you believe me now?"

After a moment's hesitation he nodded. "I do but… it's your mother. I promised you that I wouldn't let you face her alone."

Regina reached out for his hand and gripped it searching for the support that she had grown so accustomed to. "I know you promised me that Robin. And at that moment it was what I needed to hear. That I wasn't alone and that I had people who would fight for me. But Robin, this battle has never been between us and her. It has always been between her and I. And that's how it has to end. I need to face her on my own. I promise… everything will be okay."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek before slipping her fingers out of his grip and disappearing in a cloud of purple.

* * *

A few minutes later she appeared in front of the sorcerer's mansion with apprehension swirled up in her gut. She'd changed out her blood soaked clothes and into one of her more sensible pantsuits. They'd always felt a bit like armor to her and given the situation she could really use the confidence boost that came with wearing them.

She took a deep breath before heading inside. The clacking of her heels against the hardwood floor echoed through the house as she took a few cautious steps into the ballroom.

"Mother?" she called out. "I'm here just like you wanted."

"A lady never yells Regina."

She turned to find her mother standing behind her, hands smugly held just above her waist with a poised smile on her face. "Do you really remember nothing that I taught you?"

Regina turned to face her with rage in her eyes. "Where's the baby?"

"Oh that's for later," said Cora. "Right now I have a surprise for you in the dining room."

She gestured to the dining room doors with a grin and Regina only narrowed her eyes at her in response.

"I'm not taking one step in that room until I know the baby is fine," she said in a low voice.

Cora's smile faltered at the anger in her daughter's voice but she quickly recovered with an annoyed roll of her eyes. "Fine."

She snapped her fingers and with a swirl of purple smoke a small bundle appeared in her arms. Regina went felt herself go breathless as her mother held up Robin's newborn daughter. Even though she was still standing at least ten feet away she could already tell that she was most precious baby girl she'd ever seen. It might've been her imagination but she thought she could even see a hint of dimples in her cheeks.

"See. She's fine," said Cora flippantly. "Now if you're done pouting in the ballroom you can join us in the dining room for your surprise."

She headed swiftly toward the dining room doors taking the baby girl with her and Regina immediately followed her. With a wave of Cora's hand, the doors opened with flourish to reveal a magnificent feast laid out on the dining room table.

Cora looked over at Regina with a smile. "I made all your favorites."

And she had. The table was covered in the foods that Regina had adored in her childhood. Somehow her mother had even gotten her hands on a roasted swan. If she wasn't so angry about the situation Regina might've found it sweet.

"What is this mother?" she sneered. "Are you trying to gain my affection with your culinary skills?"

Cora's lips pressed together in a thin line. "You know I think I've about had it with your tone Regina. I've went through a lot to set this up so the least you could do is eat with a little gratitude."

"I only agreed to talk to you mother, not eat whatever poison you set in front me," spat Regina. She sat down in a chair and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm here like you wanted… so talk."

Cora let out a seething breath. "Alright then."

She walked over to a cradle in the corner and placed the baby inside of it. As soon as the baby was out of her mother's arms Regina wanted nothing more than pick her up and disappear in a cloud of smoke. But this was her mother and she knew there was no way it could be that simple.

Cora sat down in front of her and stared at her with concerned eyes. "First of all, I would like to say that I'm upset you haven't come to see me sooner. I crossed over more than a month ago and I had to steal a baby just to get your attention. I hope you know just how insulting that is for me."

Regina grip around her arms began to tighten as she listened to her mother's miniature rant. Of course she would begin with how much of a disappointment she was.

"Secondly," continued Cora, "I wanted to apologize to you for never telling you about Zelena. Your sister was part of a chapter in my life that I would've much rather forgotten about. But perhaps if I had warned you of her existence she wouldn't have been able to hurt you as much as she did."

"How could you abandon her like you did?" asked Regina in disbelief. "Just leaving her in a basket for the wolves."

"It was my only option," insisted Cora. "Being a single mother in the Enchanted Forest was a life sentence to poverty and you know that! I had to take my best chance and though it broke my heart that didn't include your sister."

Regina shook her head at her in disgust. _Selfish_, she thought to herself silently.

"However, she is back in our lives now," said Cora, reigning back her emotions. "And because of that. This ridiculous feud between the two of you needs to end and I am here to ensure that it does. You're both my daughters and I have love enough in my heart for each of you."

Regina widened her eyes at her mother in disgust. "You ripped Zelena open to steal her child and left her to bleed to death in a pool of her own blood. Is that what you call love?"

"That's what I call discipline," Cora replied strictly. "I knew she would survive and I think you and I can both agree that her behavior towards you has been rather appalling this last year. Such actions can't go unpunished."

As the words left her mouth memories of lashes against her back and magic against her skin filled Regina's mind.

"She didn't deserve that," she seethed.

"Perhaps not but what's done is done," said Cora coldly.

"Do you really think she'll be so willing to let you in her life after what you've just did to her?"

"I think it won't really matter if she doesn't remember," said Cora smoothly. With an elegant wave of her hand a tiny blue bottle appeared on the table.

"A forgetting potion?" scoffed Regina. "That's how you plan to win back her affection. I hardly think it'll be effective."

"I don't know about that," replied Cora. "She seemed rather desperate for my affection earlier this evening. I doubt it'll be much work to get it back but this potion isn't just useful to me. It could also remove quite a few obstacles for you."

"What on earth are you talking about mother?"

"Oh Regina you've always failed to see the full spectrum of possibilities," said Cora pityingly. She tapped the bottle lightly with her finger. "With the brew that I've made Zelena won't just forget what I've done, she'll also forget certain things that she's done. Things like getting pregnant with the child of your beloved thief."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her mother. "What?"

"You heard me," said Cora with a devious grin. "With one sip of this potion Zelena won't even remember that her child exists. She won't blame you for stealing her. She'll have no reason to come after you or your soulmate again."

The word soulmate rolled off her tongue with disgust and it didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"I don't know if you've been paying attention mother," she said, her voice colored with apprehension, "but Zelena's never needed a reason to come after me. And I doubt one forgetting potion will change that."

"Perhaps not," conceded Cora. "But like always I have a plan B."

She reached toward the center of the table and pulled back an ornate box with a ruby center. Regina nearly gasped when she took off the lid to reveal the heart that lied inside it. It was small and black with only the barest trace of red streaks in it. One look told Regina exactly who it belonged to.

"Is that Zelena's heart?" she asked breathlessly.

"It is," said Cora flatly. "Like I said, plan B."

Regina looked at her mother in horror. "You ripped out your own daughter's heart."

"It was necessary," said Cora in a business-like manner as she shut the lid on the box. "When I first returned I told you that I was here to help you and I meant it. My first step in doing so is making sure that your sister can no longer hurt you."

"And what if I choose not to go along on this plan of yours?" spat Regina. "Do you have a box for my heart as well?"

"No," said Cora. "I think I have something else that will get you on my side."

With a wave of her hand a second bottle appeared on the table. This one was practically glowing with magic, and not dark magic either. No this was pure light magic and Regina could feel it's warmth even from where she sat.

"What is that?" she asked trying to sound aloof despite her curiosity.

"This is the product of years of labor and love," answered Cora with a smile. "The magic in this bottle can reverse your infertility."

Regina felt her speed up at her mother's answer. Her eyes widened as they flickered back to the glowing bottle in her hands. "What?"

"It's pure light magic!" said Cora proudly. "I've scoured the realms to get it ever since the day you drank that dreadful potion."

Regina had to remind herself to breath as she focused every muscle in her body on resisting the urge to snatch the bottle straight from her mother's hands.

"Just one sip is all it'll take to undo the mistake you made so many years ago sweetheart," said Cora affectionately. "It's yours if you want it. All you have to do is let me back in and once you do I'll be able to help make you a mother."

"I am a mother," said Regina weakly.

"To children that will never truly be yours!" said Cora harshly. "This family you think you've built will never love you the way that you truly deserve and you know that! I've seen it in your eyes."

Regina pressed her lips together as her mother's words hit her like a knife in her heart.

"I'm your mother Regina," said Cora. "I know you too well for you to hide your true feelings from me. Look over at that little girl in the corner."

Despite all her desire to just the opposite Regina's eyes fell upon the little baby in the cradle, wrapped up in her blanket unaware of the situation she was in.

"Try as you might to love her, to be her mother and be what she needs you will always know that she's not yours," said Cora coldly. "You will never be able to look into her eyes and see your own staring back at you. You will never be able to look at her and know without any doubt that no one can take her away from you. And try as he might to include you, to make you feel welcome and important, you know that Robin will never see you as her mother. You will always be the woman who couldn't give him what he truly desired. A child."

Regina blinked back tears as pain after pain shot from her mother's lips and hit her like arrows.

"But that can change!" continued Cora, her eyes glinting with fervor. "I can fix it! I can fix you Regina! You can finally have a child that can be yours and only yours."

As Regina looked over at her with tearful eyes Cora moved to wrap her arms around her. She sighed in content as Regina leaned her against her shoulder while sniffling. "My darling let me help you and I will make you sure that you can give Robin the child he truly wants. Don't you want that?"

"I do want that mother," whispered Regina. "I want to give Robin the child he truly desires. But there's just one problem… the child Robin wants… you stole from him."

She slipped a quill out of the sleeve of her jacket and jammed it as hard she could into her mother's shoulder. Cora let out a shriek as the pain from the quill shot through her shoulder. In a fit of rage, she pushed Regina onto the floor where she fell with a thud.

A growl ripped from Cora's throat as she ripped the quill from her shoulder. "You foolish girl! Did you really think a quill would be enough to stop me!"

"No," replied Regina, looking up at her with a smirk. "But the ink might."

Cora looked at her in confusion before she realized that she couldn't move her legs. She watched in horror as a blue shade of magic engulfed her body until she was stiff as a board.

"Squid ink," said Regina. She grinned to herself as she stood to her feet. "Comes quite in handy when subduing enemies."

"This won't hold me forever, you know that," spat Cora. "I'll get free from these bonds and when I do-"

"I think this will be more than enough to deter any of your future endeavors," said Regina slapping a cuff on her arm.

"Do you like it?" she said smugly, as Cora looked down at in horror. "It's identical to the one currently on Zelena's wrist. You now have no magic and no power. I'd say that makes you quite less of a threat."

She turned her back to her mother as she made her way over to the corner to check on the baby. Still asleep despite all the commotion the little girl's eyes weren't even open. A tiny whine came from her as Regina gently placed her hands under her head and back and lifted her into her arms.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. I've got you now," cooed Regina as she smiled down at her. "You're okay."

"Stupid girl," scoffed Cora in a low voice. "You have no idea what you've just given up."

"I haven't given up a damn thing!" snapped Regina, as she turned back to her face her. She stalked over to Cora with the baby girl still in her arms. "I don't want to hear another word out of you mother."

Cora sneered at her. "I wanted to help you-"

"You wanted to break me!" seethed Regina. "You sat there and sparked every insecurity I had trying to fan them into flames just so I would fall into your arms. Well I've got news for you mother. I'm no longer the little girl you can just bust into pieces whenever you want her to fall in line. Everything that you have said tonight has only proven to me that you will never love me, or Zelena, more than you love yourself! You were a selfish mother and you nearly destroyed both of us!"

"And what would you know about being mother?" spat Cora.

"Oh I am a damn good mother," growled Regina. "And despite what you believe I don't need anyone's permission or approval to be one. My children might not have my blood but they have all of my love and affection which is a hell of a lot more than I got from you. I love them with my whole heart and I will continue to do so until my last breath. I won't stop just because people like you tell me I should."

Cora looked at her daughter with disdain. "I could've given you everything you wanted."

The baby girl in her arms let out a yawn and Regina looked down at her with a smile. "Mother you've been so preoccupied with trying to give me what I want that you don't realize that I already have everything I need. And like always that has never included your help. Goodbye mother."

She gave Cora one last withering glare before moving to walk out the mansion doors. She knew the squid ink would hold for at least a few hours and later on she would send one of the Charmings to deal with Cora. But she didn't want to think about that right now. All she wanted to do was get the little girl in her arms back to her father.

* * *

_Please Read and Review! It means so much to me!_


	22. Chapter 22

_A continuation of the previous chapter._

* * *

She's in his arms finally. He'd been waiting, well dreading this moment if he was honest, for months. The moment they'd place his new child in his arms. He'd been anxious the entire pregnancy, wondering if when they finally did he'd be able to feel anything other than the deep shame he'd carried around with him ever since the baby's conception. She never would've existed if it hadn't been for cruelty and deception. And though it pained him deeply to admit it, he'd spent more than a few moments in the last few months going over ways he could've prevented her existence.

But now she's in his arms.

He can see that she's beautiful. In her chubby cheeks he can see the beginnings of dimples and he smiles flashing his own. Just like with Roland they had been the first thing he noticed. Her tongue slips out from between her pouty lips and a relieved chuckle floats from his lips. The relief grows when he peeks under the pink cap they'd placed over her head and he sees a small patch of brown hair. Thin and sparse but still, thank the gods, brown. He didn't know if he'd been able to stomach seeing red hair every day and he's now thankful he doesn't have to find out.

The entire morning he'd been sick with worry that he'd never get to see her face but now she's in his arms and he only has one person to thank for that.

Regina smiles at them both from her spot in front of him. She shouldn't be able to but she does. Zelena had conceived this baby as a way to torture her, to show her day after day just what she'd never have. And ever since she'd found out about the baby she'd wondered just how much her sister would succeed in her efforts to bring her pain. She wondered if the weight she felt in her chest whenever the baby was mentioned would ever go away. If the thought of this baby's purpose and conception would ever cease to drown her in darkness.

But now she's in his arms. And there is no darkness, only light.

Robin finally tears his eyes away from his daughter long enough to give Regina a blinding smile.

"Thank you for bringing her back to me." His voice trembles as he speaks the words, gratitude dripping from every syllable.

Regina nods at him as she lets out a long breath from between her still grinning teeth. "As soon as I saw her there I knew there was no way I wasn't going to succeed, even if it was me against Mother."

She ran her fingers gently over the baby's pink cap and Robin watched her lovingly. He knew there would never be a moment where he'd loved Regina more than the one she appeared in front of him with his missing baby in her arms. Watching her now giving his daughter affection without hesitation he knew he'd never want another woman to help raise her than the one before him.

"Name her."

The words slipped from his mouth and fell at her feet, causing her eyes to widen in shock. A surprised scoff escaped her throat as she dumbly shook her head at him. "Robin… I can't. It should be you."

"Please," he said staring at her with imploring eyes. "You're the only one I trust to do this."

She swallowed hard at the sincerity in his voice and dropped her gaze back to the baby girl in his arms. She was conceived from a plot to bring darkness, yet somehow all she'd brought was light.

Regina took a deep breath before nodding her head definitively. "Dawn. Dawn Locksely."

Robin's smile stretched across his face at her choice. "Dawn… I love it."

A soft, happy laugh escaped from him as his eyes dropped back down to his daughter. He took another second to marvel at her beauty before offering her back to Regina, who happily accepted.

She wasn't in his arms anymore. Now she was in hers. Their little Dawn.

* * *

_Please Read and Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

**_An offscreen conversation that takes place between 5.08 to 5.09. Robin and Regina come to terms with the fact that the baby is already here.  
_**

**_Regina realizes that she's more connected to Robin's daughter than she thought._**

* * *

Regina's heels clacked evenly against the tile floors of the maternity ward as she cantered her way toward the nursery. Her hands were poised ready to block or send out any magical attack and her jaw was clenched with determination. For all she knew Zelena could be lurking around the nearest corner. Upon hearing that the witch had escaped Emma's clutches her first thought was head back to Robin and the baby. If Zelena had her magic back, they were in very real danger.

She turned the corner and let out a relieved breath when she saw Robin in the nursery with his newborn daughter and a nurse. As she watched him cradle his baby girl a familiar pressure began to build in her chest. The same pressure that she'd felt every time this child had been mentioned. It was like someone dropping a twenty-pound barbell on her chest. They were supposed to have seven more months. _She_ was supposed to have seven more months. To work out her feelings, to decide what her role would be and come to grips with the reality that this was actually happening, that her soulmate was sharing a child with her sister. That time was stolen from her and in the realization of its disappearance she was suddenly aware of just how much she'd needed it.

Regina tried to swallow her apprehension as she lightly knocked on the door to nursery, careful not to disturb the other babies. "Robin?"

He tore his eyes away from his daughter and looked up at with a mixture of relief, worry and apprehension. "Regina? What happened?"

She wrung her hands nervously as she stepped closer to him, her gaze dropping to the baby in his arms before she could stop herself. His daughter, _not hers_. The pressure spiked in her chest. "I'm sorry Robin but Zelena escaped before I could get there."

His eyes widened and she could see him gently clutch the baby closer to his chest. "She escaped? What about the cuff?"

"It's off," replied Regina apologetically. "Hook removed it. She has her magic back now."

Robin's eyes dropped back down his daughter as he let out a frightened breath. "She'll want to take her from me."

"Which is why we have to leave the hospital right now," asserted Regina forcefully. "I'm taking you both to Snow and Charming's loft. You'll both be safe there until we figure out what to do next."

"Okay," said Robin nodding his head.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that yet your majesty."

They both whipped their heads back toward the nurse who stared at them apprehensively. In the midst of their update they'd both forgotten that she was even in the room. She cowered under the ferocious glare Regina sent her way. "Before the baby can leave we need for her birth certificate and release forms to be filled out. After that you're free to go."

Regina let out an annoyed breath. Some days she really regretted cursing everyone to a realm where bureaucracy ran rampant. "Fine. I'll fill them out at reception."

"They can only be filled out by a parent," drawled the nurse, uncertainty coloring her expression and tone.

Upon hearing her words, Regina and Robin glanced at each other, their eyes spelling out doubts that neither was ready to say aloud.

_Should I ask her to fill them out for me? _

_Is he going to ask me to do it for him? _

_Would she?_

_Would I be able to? _

Uncertainty filled the space between them, causing the air to grow thick and their throats to grow tight. Regina's bottom lip trembled with hesitation before she croaked out, "I'll protect her while you take care of everything."

It was a brief moment, hardly noticeable to anyone else who could've been there but Regina saw it. The flicker of darkness in Robin's eyes, gone as quickly as it appeared. Disappointment.

Seeing it slid a pin into Regina's heart.

"Okay," he whispered. His eyes glance down at his daughter and back up to her. "Would you mind…?"

Regina forced herself to nod her head as Robin offered her his daughter. "Of course," she said as confidently as she could muster.

The baby girl let out a soft whine as she was transferred from her father's arms to his soulmate's. Regina felt her throat begin to tighten as she looked down at the bundle in her arms. She was beautiful. She'd known that from the moment she saw her but now she had the time to notice the tiny dimple dipping into her left cheek. Despite everything it brought a tiny smile to her face. _Just like her daddy_, she thought to herself.

Robin watched Regina with his daughter and felt a tiny drop of relief when he saw her lips pull into a small smile. He gave them both one last look before heading to the reception desk as quickly as he could.

As he exited the room the nurse turned to Regina with a hesitant smile. "You're supporting her head properly. That's good."

Regina scoffed at her. "Of course I am. I've raised a child before."

"Right, of course," mumbled the nurse apologetically. She looked around the room uncomfortably before clasping her hands together. "Well I have to make my rounds so I suppose I'll just give you some alone time with your niece."

Regina's head whipped toward the nurse as she subtly rushed from the room, anxious to be away from the queen's unnerving gaze, and totally unaware of the recognition she'd sparked in the other woman's head.

Regina let out a disbelieving breath as she looked back down at the baby girl in her arms… her niece.

The realization blew over her like a gust of harsh wind. She had a niece now, she was an… aunt. It was moniker she never thought she'd have. It felt… unreal.

It didn't take long for Robin to return to the room in a huff. She saw the relief flood in his blue eyes as he realized that both the girls he loved were just where he'd left them.

"I have the paperwork," he said, holding up a thin file. "We should go."

With one swish of her hand the three of them were engulfed in purple smoke and headed to the loft. The harsh florescent lights of the hospital were replaced with the soft glow of Snow's various lamps and the sterile smell of the hall was overtaken by the scent of cinnamon. Once their feet were on the ground Regina walked over to the place the baby in Neal's vacant bassinet, her light pink blanket clashing with the baby blue fabric that surrounded her. Regina smiled down at her as she tightened up her swaddled blanket. Robin joined her and sighed as he gently ran his thumb over his daughter's cheek. He sighed tiredly before removing his hand. "I'll need my bow and quiver."

"Robin… wait," she said softly. "I think we need to talk first."

"Really?" he said raising his eyebrows at her. "Now?"

Regina sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's not as if we can put it off any longer."

She nodded toward the baby in the crib for emphasis. They should've had months to sort out what her life would be like but that was no longer an option. They needed to discuss this now before things went any further.

"I just… in my head I know that it's been over a month since we found out about this little girl but because Emma stole our memories and rushed her delivery we haven't had a week to deal with this or talk about it and figure out what's best for her and what's best for us," she pointed out. "And I know that this might be the worst possible time but I really feel like I have some things I need to say."

She was staring at him with those large imploring eyes and Robin began to feel tension build up in his gut. He knew those eyes, so expressive and incapable of lying, and they told him that whatever she needed to say, he most definitely needed to hear. He folded his arms across his chest and managed to croak out, "Okay. I'm listening."

She sighed before continuing. "For as long as I've known about this baby I've been thinking about what she means to you and how that should affect what she means to me. I've fought for her because I thought it was what you wanted and I've been afraid that… when she got here that her being your daughter wouldn't be enough of a reason for me to love her."

Robin felt his grip around his arms begin to grow tighter, as if he was trying to hold himself together while Regina's words slowly pulled him apart.

"But now that she's here I realize that I do love her and not just because she's your daughter," said Regina, her eyes beginning to water. "I've spent so much time focusing on the fact that she'd be your family that I didn't realize that she'd be mine too. She's my niece. I'm her… aunt and that's something that I thought I would never be. And that's a role that feels good to me. That's something that I feel capable of being."

She looked down at the little girl next to her and smiled. Knowing that she was just as much a Mills as she was a Locksely had relieved the pressure she felt in her chest. It had been so long since she'd had a blood connection that wasn't tainted by pain or hatred. She'd forgotten what it felt like. Despite the uncertainty of their future together she wanted to revel in that connection.

"I know that we wanted to work through this together and raise her together and I still want that but right now… I don't think that I'm ready to be her mother. Not like you want me to be and not in the way I know she deserves," she admitted tearfully. "Maybe one day I'll want to be more to her but right now I think being her aunt, protecting her and loving her in that way, is all that I can promise right now. I just need to know if that's enough for you."

"It's enough," responded Robin quickly. He stepped over to her and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "You're here and you love her. That's enough for me. The love is all I need."

Robin would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. He'd wanted for them both to be the parents of his daughter. He'd wanted that ever since he first discovered he'd be having a second child, even when he'd still thought Marian was alive. Knowing that she wasn't ready for that sort of relationship with his daughter was painful but it was still understandable. He knew he couldn't expect her to jump headfirst into such a shallow situation. Until she was ready for more, knowing that his daughter held a place in her heart would be enough for him.

"Thank you," she said pressing a light kiss to his lips. "I just… need some time."

"I know," he said nodding his hand. "I think we all do."

Her eyes flickered down to file in his hand. "You filled out her birth certificate," she realized softly. "What's her name?"

Robin smiled at her. "I didn't have a lot of time to think about it so I just named her after my mother. Charlotte."

"Charlotte," she breathed happily. It was a lovely name. She looked back down at the sleeping baby in the bassinet, her niece… Charlotte.

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_A holiday addendum to my What Would They Say verse, where Marian and Regina are best friends and she falls in love with Robin after Marian's death. _**

**_Summary: After three years in New York Regina and Henry spend their first Christmas back in California with Robin and Roland. _**

* * *

Regina hummed to herself as she reached down into the box at her feet to pull out another ornament for the Christmas tree. Letting herself get lost in the tune of the "The Little Drummer Boy" she circled the pine tree searching for the perfect spot to hang the gold and purple ornament in her hand. She smiled to herself as she carefully placed it on a nearby branch. As the scent of pine, mixed with the enticing smell of the gingerbread cookies currently baking in the oven she felt warmth fill her heart. Her first Christmas back in California. It felt good.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a small voice joining in on her humming.

"Pa rum pum pum pum," sang Henry under his breath. Warmly bundled up in his reindeer Christmas sweater, her eight-year-old son was hanging up ornaments beside her. Stretching up on his tiptoes he placed a blue silver ornament just under where she'd placed her purple and gold one.

"I have no gift to bring pa rum pum pum pum," sang Regina, smiling down at him.

At the sound of her melodious voice Henry's cheeks grew red and she let out a soft chuckle at his embarrassment. "It's okay Henry. You can sing with me."

He self-consciously shook his head at her with a smile and she mentally scolded herself for attempting to pull him into the spotlight. Henry had always been one to shy away from that sort of attention. A trait she clearly recognized he'd inherited from her.

"I'll sing with you!" cried Roland eagerly. He popped up by her side, dimples flashing as he stared up at her with a wide grin. The bells on the reindeer ears that had been nestled among his curly hair since he woke up this morning chimed as he jumped with excitement. She joined in with him as he began to sing the lyrics to "Little Drummer Boy" as loudly as he could, confusing the lyrics in a way that only a five-year old could. The spotlight had never frightened him like it did Henry.

"Are there carolers in my house?"

Regina turned to the living room entrance with a smile as she heard Robin's voice ring out from the hallway. He entered the room carrying a small box labeled "CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS" in permanent marker. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he smugly lifted it in her direction. "See I told you I could find the third box in the garage."

She rolled her eyes at him with a scoff. "I didn't say you couldn't find it. I said you didn't have to."

"Well I wanted to," he replied, with a dramatic bow of his head. "It's your first year back. I didn't want to skimp."

A grateful smile appeared on Regina's face as she lifted the box from his arms. It was a week before Christmas and they'd decided to spend the day decorating. This was the first Christmas she and Henry would be spending back in Santa Barbara and she knew that Robin had been going out of his way to make it special for them. Henry, though grateful to be back with their makeshift family in California, hadn't really adjusted well to the move. Regina feared the holidays had only made it more difficult for him. After three years in New York, Henry equated Christmas with winter snow, ice skating at Rockefeller center and hot chocolate with Emma and Snow. Three things that weren't available in California. When she'd told Robin how disappointed he was that Snow and Emma wouldn't be able to make it down until after New Years' he'd suggested that she and Henry spend Christmas with him and Roland at their new house and she happily agreed. Henry loved spending time with Robin and Roland and since arriving at the house he'd been happier than she'd seen him in a while.

Her son quickly joined her as she set down the box at the coffee table in the center of the room. He dug through it, excitedly pulling out a four-foot-long Christmas garland. "Awesome!" he declared, throwing it around his neck like a scarf.

"That's quite a fashion statement but I think the fireplace mantle would wear it better," laughed Regina.

Henry playfully stuck his tongue out at her before shuffling over the fireplace. She giggled under her breath as she continued to dig through the box of decorations. Her breath caught in her throat as she reached the bottom layer to find an assortment of handmade ornaments. A short happy laugh broke free from her throat as she pulled out a small one, made of green, glued together popsicle sticks arranged to resemble a log cabin and a small piece of thread to be hung from. In the center a picture of her and Marian standing next to a Christmas tree from five years ago. Her hair had fallen to just below her ears back then as she wrapped her arm around her best friend and Marian placed her hand on her nearly six-month pregnant stomach as wide smiles gracing both their faces. Underneath it written in Marian's distinctive handwriting: MARIAN AND REGINA, Christmas 2010.

"What'd you find?" asked Robin kneeling next to the coffee table beside.

She wordlessly held up the ornament with a tight smile. "I forgot she made these."

He gently took the ornament from her hand with a sentimental sigh. "So did I. Every year in fact. It always catches me off guard when I see them."

A wistful smile grew on his face as he thought back to memory of Marian sitting at the kitchen table in their apartment surrounded by glue and various crafts, stitching together ornaments that she was certain would become treasured family heirlooms. She hadn't exactly been wrong. As he ran his fingers over the fragile keepsake in his hand Robin felt a twinge of guilt for not taking better care of them.

As he looked over the photo she'd handed him Regina reached into the box for another ornament. This time a delighted gasp flew from her mouth as she pulled out a fluffy red frame ornament with a picture of her and baby Henry inside. Dressed up in an outfit meant to mimic one of Santa's elves, he couldn't have been more than two years old. A fact that was only solidified by the label written out in green glitter glue: HENRY'S SECOND CHRISTMAS.

"Oh my god," laughed Regina. "I can't believe I forgot about this."

"I still can't believe you dressed him up in that outfit," chuckled Robin. "It's so mortifying it's practically child abuse."

"Oh shut up," she said, playfully smacking him in the arm. "I loved putting him in that thing." She'd gotten that elf outfit on sale at Target and had received a never-ending string of disapproving comments from everyone at the bar, except Marian of course.

_The first Christmas I spent free from my mother_, she silently mused. She remembered being surprised at how much more enjoyable the holiday had been when she was forced to attend whatever Christmas party Cora had put on that year. Not being trotted out and displayed for all her business associates, being told to keep a smile on her face or else. Instead she'd spent the holiday with her son and two friends, people she didn't have to force herself to smile around. It was that year that she finally discovered what Christmas cheer actually felt like. She hummed to herself nostalgically as she held the photo in her hands. "This was our first Christmas with you guys. Me and Henry. I remember you didn't want to leave us alone above the bar so you brought us over to the apartment so we could spend Christmas day with you guys that year."

"And every year after that," added Robin sentimentally. "It sort of became our little tradition to spend the holidays with each other."

"Up until I went to New York," she pointed out. A drop of guilt mixed in with her holiday cheer at the idea of Robin and Roland spending the holidays alone.

Robin shrugged his shoulders at her. "What tradition doesn't suffer a faulty year or two? Besides, you kept up with the Skype calls."

She snorted at him as the memory of trying to coordinate and maintain an extended video chat with her shoddy Wi-Fi passed through her mind. It was always so choppy and pixelated. "I will not miss those," she asserted.

"What are you looking at?"

Roland appeared at Regina's side curiously eyeing the ornament in her hands. She stared at him, her mouth opened in surprise as she found herself dumbstruck by his sudden appearance before quickly regaining her bearings. "Oh we were just looking at the ornaments your mama used to make." She held up the one in her hand with a smile. "See?"

He took it from her with an inquisitive look in his brown eyes. "Is this me?"

Robin and Regina exchanged a nervous glance at his question before Robin gently answered, "No son, that's Henry."

Roland nodded his head firmly. "Good 'cause he looks silly."

Unrestrained laughter erupted from both Robin and Regina's mouths at Roland's assessment of baby Henry's outfit. At the sound of their amusement grown up Henry joined them around the coffee table. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"Nothing!" Robin quickly assured him as Regina hid the offending ornament behind her back. "We're just looking at all the old ornaments your Aunt Marian used to make for Christmas. Why don't you take a look and see what you can find?"

They spent the next half an hour going through the various ornaments that Marian left behind. They found photos Robin, Henry, Regina and of course everyone from the bar. Each one was unique, carrying Marian's signature personal touch. Roland was especially fond of them.

"My mama made all of these?" he asked curiously.

"That's right," said Regina nodding her head. "She made every single one by hand."

He pressed his lips together nervously before asking his next question. "Why aren't there any of me?"

Regina hands, still holding the ornament she'd just taken from the box, dropped to the table with a thud. She looked to Robin for guidance but he seemed just as stunned as she was at Roland's question. The air around them all grew thick as their silence stretched into awkwardness. Surprisingly, Henry broke the silence. "There is one of you."

Roland's head whipped toward Henry as Robin and Regina stared at him with wide eyes. "There is?" asked Roland eagerly.

"Yeah," asserted Henry, reaching into the box. He pulled out a silver fabric framed ornament. At the sight of it Regina felt her gut begin to churn. This one was different from the rest. While the other ornaments were pulled together with glue or a crude cross stitch, this one was sewn together in an almost professional manner. The glittery silver fabric was a stark contrast from the red and green felt that they'd seen thus far. Cut into an oval shape meant to mimic old portraits there was a photo of Robin and Roland - no more than a year old - in the center. On the surface of the frame written out in red glitter glue were the words: Roland's 1st Christmas.

Roland proudly held up the ornament to his father's face. "Look Daddy! It's you and me!"

"I can see that," said Robin forcing a chuckle from his throat. "It's certainly a beautiful one. Definitely deserves a prime spot on the tree."

Regina watched Roland beam at his ornament as she squirmed uncomfortably in her spot on the floor. As he ran to hang it from the tree she stood and announced, "I think I'm going to check on the cookies."

She walked as calmly as she could into the kitchen hoping to clear her head of the emotions that were currently swirling up a storm inside her. She shook her head to herself as she slipped on Robin's yellow oven mitts before checking on the cookies that should be nearing completion at any moment.

That damn ornament.

After three years she'd forgotten all about it.

She pulled the cookies from the oven and breathed in their mouthwatering ginger scent. It looked like she'd gotten them out just in time. The gingerbread men were a satisfactory shade of light brown and after an hour or so of cooling off they'd be ready for the boys to decorate. Yet there was a part of Regina that was tempted to stress eat all of them right now. She gripped the kitchen counter and let out a deep breath.

She'd never meant for either of them to see that ornament.

"Cookies ready?"

Regina trembled with a start at the sound of Robin's voice behind her back. She turned to him with wide eyes and awkwardly cleared her throat. "Yes, they just need a little while to cool off."

She turned away from him and tried to focus her attention back to little cookie men on the tray. It was a difficult task given that she could feel his eyes on her back. She heard the slow, steady sound of his approaching footsteps before he reappeared in her peripheral vision, leaning against the counter next to her.

"You know… he should probably know who that ornament really comes from," he said gently.

She turned to him with a forced smile and hesitated before responding, "It's means more to him knowing that it came from her than if it came from me."

Her eyes dropped back down to the cookies as she transferred them from the cookie tray to the cooling rack beside the stove. "How did you know it was mine?"

"I'd recognize your handy work anywhere," he replied with a smile. "It just showed up the Christmas before Roland turned two. You never even told me that you made it. Why?"

"Because you were never supposed to see it," said Regina, giving her head a little shake. She sighed when Robin raised his eyebrows, urging her to offer up more information. She turned to him and tucked her hair behind her left ear nervously.

"When I made that ornament Marian had only been gone six months. When Christmas rolled around I started thinking of the ornaments and how much she would've wanted to make one for Roland's first Christmas. She named me his godmother so I felt like it was my responsibility to make sure that he got one." She folded her arms across her chest remembering their first Christmas without Marian. They'd all been worried that the day wouldn't be as joyous without her. "I spent hours making that thing, trying to find the right picture and the right fabric to make it perfect. I was pretty proud of it by the time I was finished but… I planned to surprise you with it when you invited us over to decorate the tree that year. I saw her ornaments and when I held mine's up next to hers… it just felt like it lacked all her charm." She shook her head at him sadly. "I convinced myself that you'd hate it so I put it in my purse never to see the light of day. Henry must've gotten to it because when I got home it wasn't there anymore. I told myself that I must've left it on the bus but I think he mixed them in with your Christmas decorations by accident."

Robin nodded his head at her taking in her story with a sigh. "Well I am forever grateful for that mix up."

A small smile grew on her face. "Really?"

"Regina, yes!" he said, flashing his dimples with a grin. "I love that ornament. I've always made sure to put up on the tree every year."

"You have?" she said with a bewildered expression.

"Always!" he replied. "The year after Marian died I was decorating the tree and I felt kind of disappointed that I was so out of it the year before I hadn't even thought to make him one himself. And then yours appeared in the box like some sort of Christmas miracle. I knew it wasn't Marian's as soon as I saw it but that ornament has always been special to me. It made me feel like I had someone or something looking out for me. It meant a lot."

Regina's small smile was a full-fledged grin now. The warmth she'd felt earlier begin to spread back through chest as she leaned on the counter next to him. "Well it's nice to know that even in New York I was able to bring to some joy. Even if I didn't know it."

"And I hope I get the chance to return the favor," he responded sincerely. "I know it's been hard for you with your father passing."

She shrugged her shoulders trying to play off the sharp pain that just spiked in her heart. "Yeah but it led me, well us, to come back home to you and Roland. And just in time for the holidays. No better time to be with the ones you love, right."

He nodded his head in agreement as he gazed down at her. Staring into her brown eyes he was suddenly very aware of how close she was to him. Before he could stop himself he impulsively pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

Regina felt herself go still with shock as his lips touched her forehead but found herself shutting her eyes to bask in the moment. Her heartbeat sped up and she tried to tell herself it was just from shock as she wrapped her arm around his waist in a half-hug. He pulled back and the loss of his lips left a tingling sensation against her skin.

Still wanting to drown himself in the scent of her strawberry shampoo Robin smiled down at her and sincerely whispered, "I'm glad you're back with us."

"Me too," she hummed contentedly. They could've stayed like that - staring into each other's eyes, holding each other longer than other friends might deem necessary - for a while, they both knew it but approaching pitter-patter of little boy feet took them out of the moment. They sheepishly pulled apart before their boys ran into the kitchen, with Roland holding the Christmas star over his head.

"It's time to put the star on the tree!" announced Henry with a grin.

Each of them trying to convince themselves that the moment they'd just shared was one between old friends and nothing more, they joined their boys back in the living room where Henry and Roland insisted on doing a countdown to lighting up the tree.

Putting the kitchen moment out of her mind, Regina watched with a grin as Robin hoisted Roland above his head so he could place the star on the top of the tree – after a quick promise to Henry that he could do the honors next year, of course. As her eyes ran over the tree taking in every tiny light bulb and decoration her gaze fell to two ornaments placed beside each other. The red felt frame commemorating Henry's second Christmas and the silver, oval frame marking Roland's first. Looking between the two pictures, one of her with Henry and the other of Robin and Robin, she was overcome with the satisfying realization that they went together perfectly.

* * *

Please read and review!


	25. Chapter 25

**_Happy New Year's OQ fandom! Here's a small drabble to celebrate!_**

**__Summary: during her freshman year at college Regina is disappointed when she learns that Robin won't be able to ring in the New Year with her. Unless…__**

* * *

Cold takeout and lukewarm wine.

Not the most spectacular way to end the year. She sighed before taking another sip from her glass and settling deeper into her couch. The scene in New York Time's Square played on her TV screen. All confetti and fireworks. Her eyes flickered to clock above her kitchen.

11:55

Only five minutes left in 2015 and she would be spending it on her sofa wrapped up in her most comfortable sweats watching it all play out from the safety of her dorm room. How pathetic.

Her mind wandered back to Emma and Mary-Margaret, her best friends. They would be out by now, dressed up in their fanciest cocktail dresses curled up next to Killian and David, their respective boyfriends. She blew about a breath as she glanced in her room and spotted her own purple new year's dress, still hanging in her closet where she'd hung it the day before. They'd begged her to come along, of course but she'd refused. She'd never allow herself to be a fifth wheel, not even for New Year's. Then again that had never been the plan.

She sighed before walking over to her nightstand and picking up the framed photograph that she loved so much. A picture of her and Robin stared back up at her. Both in their graduation robes, he pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead as she smiled for the camera in surprise. She'd known instantly when she'd first moved into the dorms that this image of them was the first thing she wanted to see when she woke up and the last thing before she went to sleep.

She shook her head at the photo pitifully. "Robin…"

They'd both known that being in a long distance relationship was going to be hard but they'd both agreed to deal with it. To stay together no matter how far apart they were. And it wasn't that far, not really. She was enjoying her freshman year at NYU and he was doing the same at Boston University. Less than four hours away from each other they visited quite frequently, never going more than a month without seeing each other. Regina had never felt like she was missing out… until tonight.

He'd planned to be with her that day. He really did. But even the greatest boyfriend in the world couldn't predict the weather. A massive snowstorm derailed his plans to come out to see her. Travel in the city had come to a complete standstill. No one going in or out. She'd tried to convince him that she knew it wasn't his fault and that she'd be fine without him but she knew she couldn't hide her disappointment. Not from him.

It just didn't feel right, starting the new year without him.

She placed the photo back on her nightstand as she heard Ryan Seacrest excitedly speak into his microphone. "We are down to the last minute of 2015 so if you've got a loved one nearby I'd pull 'em close and pucker up!"

She rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. It was hard not to be bitter as she pulled out her cell phone and for the fourth time that hour to check for messages.

She found not one waiting for her.

She knew the storm had cleared up a few hours ago but she still hadn't heard from Robin. He still couldn't be here but she thought at the very least he'd try to call her. If she couldn't see his face she'd settle for hearing his voice, always. He knew that. She pressed her lips together as she heard the countdown start on her TV.

10…

She jumped, startled, at the sound of a vicious knock coming from her door. She would swear that it's bang could be heard throughout the whole dorm.

9…

Still a little apprehensive she walked over to the door and gripped the handle.

8…

She twisted the door knob and the hinges of creaked as she swung the door open.

7…

A gasp flew from her throat as her brown eyes locked on the blue eyes that she'd been longing to see all day.

6…

"Robin…?"

5…

A breathless smile appeared on his face but not one word escaped him as stepped over the threshold into her dorm, snow still melting in his ruffled blonde hair.

4…

She could feel his hands shaking as his ice-cold fingertips made contact with her warm skin on her cheeks.

3…

His lips crashed against hers as she automatically brought her hands up to grip his shoulders, dusting off the snow that had built up from his time outside.

2…

Her back fell against the door as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. The fireworks in the sky were nothing compared to ones she could see right there in her dorm room with his body pressed against hers.

1…

He pulled back, his hands still on her face leaving her breathless as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Happy New Year."

_Indeed it is_, she thought silently.

* * *

_**Happy New Year!**_

_**Please Read and Review!** _


	26. Chapter 26

**_A flash forward from the What Would Say They verse. _**

**_Robin's cold derail's OQ's date night. Established OQ.  
_**

* * *

It was a pack of first-graders that had brought him to his knees. A pack of enthusiastic, disease-ridden first-graders.

Stuck in bed with aching muscles and a stuffed nose Robin felt his face grow hot as another coughing fit overtook him. He silently cursed the day Roland had come home begging him to chaperone this year's field trip to the zoo. Of course when he'd gotten there no less than four of the children were already covering their mouths to stifle their coughs and sneezes, not wanting to miss out on the chance to see wild animals up close. They'd passed their colds onto him without a second thought.

He groaned as he shifted underneath his bed sheets. He'd been in bed all day surrounded by used tissues, trying to sleep off the cold as best as he could. His only source of solace had been the fact that Roland was spending the weekend with his grandparents and therefore couldn't catch his cold.

"Robin?"

He heard the deep click-clack of her heels against the hardwood floors of his hallway before she appeared his doorway. She looked like something out of a dream. Her dark hair, curled to absolute perfection, past her shoulders contrasting with the wine red dress that hugged every one of her curves. Her lips, though pulled into a grimace, were perfectly enticing due to the bright red lipstick that stood out against her olive-toned skin. In his current state he couldn't be sure he wasn't hallucinating her.

"Regina?"

She strode over to the edge of his bed and arched an eyebrow at him. "You forget we have dinner plans?"

"I didn't forget," he mumbled raspily as he sat up in bed. "I've still got at least four hours to get ready. It's not my fault you're so determined to be early."

She sent him a pitiful smile before placing the back of her hand against his forehead. "Robin… it's already seven o'clock."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "It is not seven o'clock."

She smugly nodded her head toward the alarm clock on his nightstand. Robin groaned once he caught sight of it. "Oh god it's seven o'clock."

She hummed in agreement as she nodded her head. "And you slept the day away because you're sick."

"I'm fine."

"You're not," she insisted. "Robin you have a fever, you're surrounded by used tissues and I'm willing to bet that sometime in the next five minutes you're going to have another coughing fit. Clearly we're not going out tonight."

He grimaced as he ran his eyes over her once more. Positively stunning with nowhere to go. "I'm sorry, love."

"Don't apologize," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "You know I've always preferred a night in to a night out."

He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. "A night in?"

"Well you're certainly not going to take care of yourself now, are you?" she said, slipping off her heels.

"What about Henry?"

"Currently enjoying a sleepover with his favorite aunts," she said, throwing a grin over her shoulder as she sauntered into his walk-in closet. Clearly she'd expected their night to run over into the early morning. She exited with one of his old band tee's in hand. "If you can find the strength to stay awake for another half-hour, I'll have some chicken noodle soup ready for you. And when I come to bring it in, I expect you'll have a Netflix video cued up for me."

He watched her head out with a grin on his face. Whatever he did to deserve that woman he'd never know.

XXX

Exactly half an hour later Robin was still settled in bed. This time a with bowl of chicken soup, his laptop playing _His Girl Friday_ at the foot of his bed while his beautiful girlfriend laid her head against his shoulder. She'd stripped out of her red dress and heels and replaced them with his old Kinks band tee and holey pajama pants stating "One benefit to staying in is staying comfortable." All that remained of her previous attire was the red lipstick that still caught his eyes as she ate popcorn from the bowl settled in her own lap. Positively stunning.

She turned to press her hand against his forehead once more. "How are you feeling?"

"Better for having you here," he said gratefully. "Still can't believe you stuck around to take care of me."

"It's not like you were doing so well on your own," she said with a smile. "Besides, we had dinner plans."

He scoffed at her. "Oh yes, an evening of cough syrup, chicken soup and fever sweats, all under while under an almost certain risk of infection. Clearly a night to remember."

"An evening spent taking care of someone I love," she corrected. "Why would I ever want to forget that?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead hoping to settle spare her from his cold. She, however, didn't share his reservations as placed her hands on his cheeks brought his lips down to hers. Despite the pain in his throat he chuckled when she finally released him. "Careful now. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"Worth it," she replied with a smirk.

And she would continue to think that until she felt a tickle in the back of her of her throat three days later.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review!** _


	27. Chapter 27

_**Same universe as chapter 19, 21 and 22. **_

_**Summary: Robin finds out Regina doesn't know how to swim.**_

* * *

One little slip had landed her here.

It had been on one of their trips to the beach. The boys were splashing in the water, Robin was building a small sand castle with Dawn while she, under her beach umbrella, caught up on her reading. Watching Henry wade through the waves with Roland on his back Robin turned to her and asked why she didn't join the boys and she just let it slip without a second thought.

She didn't know how to swim.

It just wasn't something she'd taken the time to learn. Pools weren't exactly a thing in the Enchanted Forest and it wasn't as if her mother would've allowed her to bathe in the rivers.

Needless to say Robin had been shocked. And that's how she ended up waist-deep in the community pool at 11:30 at night. The pale green glow of the pool lights was reflected on her skin as she stood on the wading steps in the shallow end as Robin stood in front of her.

"I cannot believe you talked me into this!" she hissed.

Robin only grinned at her from his spot in the pool, the water lapping at his abs as he slowly waded over to her. Watching her stand so apprehensively in the moonlit shallow end he knew he'd rank getting her into the water as one of the top accomplishments of his life.

"Come on Regina," he chuckled. "You're going to have to learn to swim one day."

"That remains to be seen," she snapped. "And it's a complete abuse of my power to be here outside the set community hours."

He raised an eyebrow at her daringly. "Darling of all the times you've abused your power, you have to admit this isn't even top one hundred."

She rolled her eyes at him. Sipping in a deep breath she waded deeper into the water. "This water is frigid as hell," she seethed.

"So is a forest river but I learned to swim just fine," replied Robin. He reached over to slip his fingers through hers. "And just imagine how excited our boys will be when you get into the water with them the next time we go to beach."

She moaned as the cold water seeped through the black fabric of her one-piece and caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. "I prefer sand castle building with Dawn."

"I know you do," mumbled Robin, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But one day she'll want to swim too and how happy will she be to have her mother in the water beside her."

In a split-second he'd lifted her off the steps and pulled her into the water with him. A rush of air flew from her lungs as the water rose from her waist to her chest. Her arms flew around Robin's neck as she pulled him closer for safety. She heard Robin chuckle in her ear at the franticness of her reaction.

"It's okay I've got you milady," he whispered playfully. "Besides… the water's only four feet deep."

"Well you know I can't swim."

"Yes but can you stand?"

"Oh." Regina grumbled to herself as she felt her toes graze the floor of the pool. Once she found her footing she slipped her arms from Robin's neck in embarrassment. "I suppose it's not as deep as I thought."

"True but that's no reason to let me go," he responded flirtatiously dropping his hands to her waist.

A giggle, her first of the night, escaped her as she brought her hands to his shoulders. "You're incorrigible."

"Just trying to get you to relax," he said softly. "I know you're nervous."

"Well it might help if you put in a little more effort," she said, pulling him closer.

Her fingers slid down his biceps as he brought his lips down to hers. His grip on her waist tightened as her tongue slipped into her mouth. The frigid temperature of the water around their chests began to melt away as the heat rose between them. Regina was just about to slip her leg around his waist when a bright flash of light illuminated the right side of her face.

"Oh my god! Seriously?"

Robin and Regina quickly separated to find an open-mouthed Emma staring at them from the edge of the pool. Still frozen with shock she quickly averted her eyes and dropped the beam her flashlight to the ground in disgust.

Self-consciously covering her chest with her arms she stared up at the sheriff in wide eyes. "Emma! What are you doing here?!"

"My job!" shouted Emma in irritation. "I got a call at the station about two teenagers trespassing! It never expected to find you two making out like high schoolers! What the hell is going on here!?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders nervously before mumbling, "Swimming lessons?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Based off the drabble "OQ in a college dorm."**

* * *

She looks around her with the critical eye only a mother can have. It was a lot smaller than she remembered it. The dorm room.

She and Emma had toured the school with Henry months ago and it had seemed so much more impressive then, so much more modern. Now it just seemed so small and blank compared to his room back home. There wasn't much in it just a desk and a small twin bed.

Regina couldn't believe this day had come so soon. She was dropping Henry off at college. It seemed like just yesterday she'd dropped him off kindergarten and she and Robin were sifting through boxes helping him to get set up in his first home away from home.

After getting accepted to a few schools Henry had settled on NYU. The writing program was excellent and he knew the city so it just made sense. She, Emma, Robin and Hook had all decided to drive up with him and get him set up in his dorm room. Snow and David had drawn the short straws on staying behind to protect the town and watch the kids. It was all bit much but for the past few weeks they'd all been trying to stretch out their time with him as much as possible. After today he wouldn't be home for months.

Sitting on the cot, she refused to call something this uncomfortable a mattress, Regina sifted through another box of clothes. She and Robin were unpacking a few of Henry's boxes while he went to the store to get other necessities with Emma and her pirate. Robin was sorting through Henry's expansive book collection while she had decided to put away her son's clothes. He'd never been particularly good at doing that on his own. As her hand reached between the fabrics of Henry's old shirts something smooth and cool brushed against her fingers. Gripping it in her hand she pulled out a small frame that held a photo of her and Henry inside. Looking at it she instantly knew it was from their pre-Emma years. Henry couldn't have been older than nine, a wide close-lipped smile on his face as she wrapped him in a hug and rested her chin atop his head, something she hadn't been able to do in years now. It'd been so long since he'd been that little. He'd changed so much the last ten years. Grown from a little boy with a storybook to a full-fledged hero. Who knows how much he'd change now that he was leaving her for good?

The thought knocked the air from her lungs and springs in Henry's new "mattress" creaked as she plopped against it.

After placing the last of Henry's books atop his dresser Robin turned to her. "Have you seen the…? Oh."

A lump had already formed in Regina's throat and she blinked back tears as tried to smile up at him. "I've let him go so many times before. It's just never going to get easier, is it?"

Robin shook his head at her sadly. "I'm afraid not, love."

"Yeah I thought so," she mumbled.

Robin took a seat on the bed next to her and laced his fingers between hers. "Feeling a bit apprehensive?"

"No," she lied.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Regina…"

"Maybe a little," she admitted with a roll of her eyes. "I just feel like… it was already hard enough to keep him close when he slept down the hall from me. And now he's going to be miles away."

She sighed as she ran her fingers over the frame in her hands. "Things have changed so much in past five years. I mean, I wouldn't trade Roland and Dawn for anything in the world but with us moving in and raising the kids together and him getting older and more independent… it just feels like there hasn't been as much time for just us. You know, like it used to be. And now I won't even get the chance to see him every day. What if this is when we finally grow apart?"

Robin wrapped an arm around her sympathetically. To be honest, he'd been waiting for the moment when Henry's departure would finally hit her.

"Regina do you know one of my favorite things about this world?"

A line appeared between her brows as she turned to him with a quizzical look. "What?"

"Just how easily its inhabitants have made it to communicate," he answered wistfully. "I remember living in the Enchanted Forest and knowing that if someone I knew went on a journey there was a chance I wouldn't hear from them for weeks or months. But here it's different. They've found a way to move a voice across a country, and let you see someone through a screen on your desk. I don't know how but they found a way to make it so you can have someone be far away yet keep them close at the same time."

A smile tugged on Regina's lips. "This world's greatest magic."

"Regina you're an excellent mother," said Robin. "And your bond with Henry will always be special. No matter how much distance is between you it'll always be there."

"But what if he doesn't call or write or skype?"

"That won't happen."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well you certainly seem confident."

"I am," he said with a smug smile.

"Why?"

He tapped his finger on the frame in her hands. "Because when we were packing up his room last week he checked three times to make sure this photo was in his box. He didn't want to forget it."

"He didn't?"

"Of course not," replied Robin. "Just because he won't be in the house any longer doesn't mean that he's done with you. You're still his mother and he'll always find room for you in his life. Even if he's living it four hours away."

"It's five hours by train," she mumbled sullenly.

Robin gave her stern look. "Regina."

"Fine. I guess it's close enough." She sighed as she looked down at the photo. "It's just so strange to think I'll be leaving here without him."

Robin squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, love. He'll miss you."

She smiled at him pitifully. "Not as much I'll miss him."

"Would you really want him to?"

She sighed before shaking her head and whispering, "No. Cause if he did that would mean he wasn't ready."

"And thanks to you, he is," replied Robin softly. He pressed a kiss to her temple before standing from the bed. "And if it makes you feel any better Hook told me that Emma cried during the car ride over here."

A burst of laughter flew from her throat. "You know it really does. Thank you."

She stood from the bed and placed the framed photo on the desk next to the window. Her little prince was now all grown.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Prompt: In an effort to avoid celebrating the Cupid's Festival, an Enchanted Forest holiday that revolves around love, Robin and Regina both end up on the castle's rooftop during the missing year._**

* * *

Robin's footsteps hardly made a sound as he ascended the staircase of the castle's highest turret in search of solitude. With every step the sounds of the courtyard festival faded and so did the ache in his heart, even if it wasn't by much. This holiday, Cupid's festival, as they called it hadn't been easy to deal with since Marian's death. As her face entered his thoughts his hand subconsciously reached for the small pouch he'd kept strapped to his waist ever since her death.

Upon reaching the final step he discovered an exit to the castle's rooftop. The heavy wooden door creaked as he pushed it open allowing a cool gust of wind to blow across his face. Silence greeted him as he walked out onto the stone terrace and peered over its edge down to the courtyard. Above him a full moon glowed brightly as it competed with the festival lanterns below. Cheerful music had been playing when he'd left but from this high up it couldn't reach his ears. On the rooftop it was peaceful.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Well it was peaceful while it lasted.

With an irritated breath he turned to find the queen standing behind him, one hand on her hip and annoyance expressed in her eyes as usual. A dark blue velvet dress hugged her curves as she strode over to him channeling intimidation into every step. Robin merely rolled his eyes at her. After months of living and working beside her, the queen's attempts to strike fear into his heart no longer carried any weight with him.

He offered her a tight-lipped smile. "Good evening milady."

"It's your majesty," she replied automatically her tone filled with bite. She raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "Why aren't you at the festival like everyone else?"

He hesitated before answering her, "It's hard to sit through a festival of love when yours is no longer with you."

For a brief moment he thought he saw understanding flicker in her brown eyes but it disappeared as she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin at him haughtily. "Well if you're looking for a hiding place I suggest you look elsewhere. This one is taken."

Robin sarcastically glanced around the rooftop. "That's funny I didn't see your name written on it."

"Well that's one of the perks of living in your own home. You don't have to write your name on anything because everyone already knows it belongs to you," she replied snarkily. "Now I won't ask again thief. Leave."

Robin narrowed his eyes at her challengingly. He didn't really care about staying on the rooftop but there was something about this woman that made pushing her buttons irresistible.

He took a step closer to her and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine I'll leave but you should know the minute I'm out of your sight I'll report your whereabouts to the princess. And we both know just how much she's been dying to see you today."

The queen's upper lip curled into the beginnings of a snarl at his threat. She'd been hiding from Snow all day and everyone knew it. It seemed the princess wouldn't let this day pass without trying to give her some form of support or comfort. And Regina was not in the mood to receive either.

She let out a seething breath. "Fine but you stick to your side and I'll stick to mine."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he replied sarcastically.

With that they both turned on their heels and walked to opposite sides of the rooftop, her facing the west and him facing the east. Silence returned as they both became lost in their own minds. For a short while Robin reveled in his victory over the former evil queen but soon, as was always the case with her, his thoughts turned curious. He'd never seen a woman so unwilling to show weakness in his life. In the short time he'd known her she'd faced every challenge with a glint of determination in her eyes and a sarcastic comment on the tip of her tongue. So what was it about today that had sent her into hiding?

Turning his head over his shoulder he snuck a look at the silent queen. He hadn't noticed it when he'd arrived but she'd dressed down that day. Instead of one of her elaborate hair-dos she'd allowed her hair to fall down to her back unrestrained, a few strands of it even blowed in the night wind. And even though the moonlight cast a pale shadow over half her face he could tell that her skin was free of the make-up that she usually wore as a mask. For a moment he thought that she was hunched over in pain but on second glance he could see that she was staring at something in her hands.

Curiosity moved him forward as he silently slinked behind her. Peering over her shoulder he saw that she was gripping a piece of parchment between her hands. No, not a piece of parchment. A portrait. A hand-drawn one at that. Even from where he stood Robin could see that it was the portrait of a young man with a strong jaw and thick hair. Far too old to be her son from what he'd heard.

_Who is he? _

A gasp flew from the queen's throat and she trembled in shock as Robin realized he'd made the fatal mistake of voicing his question aloud.

She turned to him rage burning in her eyes and growled, "I told you to stay on your side!"

Her anger sent him back a step. "I'm sorry," he mumbled apologetically. "I didn't mean to invade your space."

She only shook her head at him as she quickly folded up the parchment in her hands. As she tucked it safely into her sleeve with shaking hands, Robin felt his curiosity rear its ugly head once more. Before he could stop himself he whispered, "Who is that?"

She looked up at him wide eyes, as if she was shocked that he would dare ask such a question. "He's no one you need to be concerned about," she whispered forcefully.

It was then that he remembered the flicker of understanding he'd seen in her eyes.

"He was someone you lost," Robin realized softly.

The queen clenched her jaw as her gaze dropped to the ground. "I've lost many people."

"Yet something tells me he matters just a bit more than others," replied Robin. "You loved him."

Sucking in a breath of air through her nose Regina shook her head him. "I don't want to talk about this. And I don't have to."

She pushed him aside and began to make her way to the staircase door. Watching her back as she swiftly walked away from him Robin suddenly felt a desperate need to keep her from leaving. A need to hear the story she was so determined to keep buried deep inside of her. And as if it was written on the wall in front of him he knew just how to do so.

He called out to her. "Regina!"

His voice echoed in the wind and Regina stopped dead in her tracks just as he knew she would. The queen was capable of many things but letting a common thief call her by name was not one of them. As the she turned to face him, an insult residing on the tip of her tongue, he quickly reached into the pouch strapped to his waist and pulled out a ring. Before one syllable could escape her lips he tossed it in her direction and due to instinct, she deftly caught it in her hand.

The insults she'd been preparing to hurl died on her lips as she looked down at the ring in her hand. It was a plain, gold ring. Unremarkable in every way but as she looked back up into Robin's eyes she could tell it was worth more than it appeared. "What is this?"

"A wedding ring," he answered softly. "My wife's."

His eyes dropped down to the ring that now rested in her palm. "Apart from Roland… it's all I have left of her."

Regina ran her thumb over the tiny piece of metal in her hand. Robin could see an internal debate play out behind her eyes before she finally let out a sigh and asked, "What happened to her?"

"A job," he answered sadly. "One that wasn't necessary but lucrative. We'd heard about an opportunity from a trusted source. A simple get in and get out operation at a nearby castle. Marian thought it was too dangerous. Roland had just been born and my face was everywhere by this time but… I pressed on about it. I convinced myself the reward was worth the risk. She knew I would go no matter what so she told me she would come as well. I didn't want her to but I knew she could handle herself and I thought at least this way she wouldn't worry about me. We left Roland with Tuck and snuck into the castle. All we had to do was scale one wall to get in and scale it again to get out. And things went exactly as planned. We got the gold and we were going to leave but… somehow the guards were alerted to our presence. We were scaling the wall to leave and I reached behind me to pull her up. I had her hand in mine… but a stone gave away and she slipped through my fingers. She fell to the ground, was immediately rushed by guards. I wanted to drop down to help her, I was going to but she looked up at me and shook her head. Roland was a baby and he couldn't lose us both. So I stayed hidden. I watched as they threw my wife in a prisoner's cart and hauled her away. The last thing I saw was her tossing her wedding ring between the bars. Found it in the grass after they'd left. I think she meant it as a way to give me hope but… I wasn't able to save her. By the time I caught up to them Marian had already been executed. My wife died because I left her behind."

A lump formed in Regina's throat as she handed him back his wedding ring. He ran his thumb over it wistfully. "You wanted to know why I didn't attend the festival. That's why."

Regina stared up at him with wide eyes. He'd bared his soul to her and now, looking up into his blue eyes, she recognized a level of regret that she thought she'd only find in her own reflection. Regina pressed her lips together before reaching into her sleeve and sighing as she pulled out the hand-drawn portrait she'd held earlier. It crinkled in her grip as her hands trembled.

"His name was Daniel and he was my true love."

"A prince?"

"No," she said with a watery chuckle. "A stable boy with a heart of gold. I loved him from the first moment I saw him. And he was doomed from the minute he laid eyes on me."

Robin narrowed his eyes at her curiously. "Doomed?"

A haunted look appeared in her eyes as she nodded. "My mother had… ambitions. For herself and for me. She wanted me to marry for power and status. So of course when the king offered to take my hand in marriage she happily accepted on my behalf. I was distraught but I hadn't given up on Daniel. We planned to elope, to escape together, to finally have the life that we had dreamed of. But on the night we planned to leave she found out. And for a moment she convinced me that she actually wanted the best for us but then… she stuck her hand into his chest. She ripped his heart out and crushed it right in front of me. Daniel was dead before he hit the ground and a month later I was married to the king."

A haunted look grew in her eyes as she slipped the parchment back into her sleeve. "He was a good and kind man, my stable boy. And he was murdered for the simple mistake of loving me."

"Is that why you're avoiding the princess," asked Robin. "Because she wishes to speak with you about that day?"

Regina avoided his gaze as she shook her head. "No. I don't wish to speak with her because she will only try to convince me that loving again is a possibility."

"And you don't believe that's true? That you can love again?" asked Robin.

She turned to face him. "That's just it. I did love again. I loved my son more than anything in this or any other world. And now I've lost him as well. He doesn't even know who I am. In his memories all the time we had together he now remembers with his birth mother in my place."

She walked over to protective barrier that rose from the rooftop's edge and gripped it with a sigh. "Giving him up to keep him safe was probably the best thing I ever did for him and that's why I'll never choose to love again."

She looked down at the festival below wistfully. "Though Snow will only try to convince me differently I know that even if there was a chance for me to find a man capable of looking beyond my past, my darkness and my scars the best thing I could do for such a person is ensure that they never lay eyes on me. I'm too dangerous of a person to love."

Robin had only seen this side of the queen twice before. A mother who struggled to move forward after losing what she most held dear. Looking at her only one word came to Robin's mind.

Weary.

He could see it in the way she held onto the barrier, as if was the only that was holding her up. Oh, what he'd give to lift the weariness from her bones.

He moved to stand beside her at the edge's barrier.

"I don't believe that's true," said Robin firmly. "If anything I believe that any person should consider themselves quite lucky to find a place within your heart."

She scoffed at him as a smile tugged on her lips. It didn't go unnoticed by the thief beside her.

"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

She shook her head. "Not at you. At your foolishness," she replied. "Your words are pretty thief but I doubt you'll find anyone willing to agree with you."

"Oh I already know of two," said Robin. "The princess for one. I've seen all you've done to protect her child from the witch. I doubt you would do as much if you weren't concerned. And I know that she's grateful for your efforts."

Regina only rolled her eyes in response.

"And secondly," continued Robin, "I know my son always counts himself lucky to be in your favor."

The mention of his son caught the queen's attention. "Roland?"

"Yes Roland," he said nodding his head. "My son has become quite taken with you since we moved into the castle and it's easy to see why. You make him feel safe and cared for. It's the reason why he's still waiting for you at the festival."

Regina's head whipped to Robin's face. "He is?"

"Yes," said Robin. "He'd hoped to present you with a token of his affection today. I told him there was a chance that you might not be present but he refused to believe that. I offered to take him to bed but he insisted on waiting for you."

A disbelieving breath escaped her at the thought of Roland, the dimple-faced the little boy she'd grown so fond of, waiting up for her at the festival. Robin took in her reaction with hopeful eyes.

"Whether you believe it or not, whether you want it or not you are loved Regina. You just have to open your eyes to see it. You've already received love. Now it's up to you to decide whether or not you want to return it."

The queen's fingers stretched out against the stone wall of the barrier as she took in a deep breath. Robin could see an internal battle behind her eyes before she stepped away from the rooftop's edge and headed over to the door. "I suppose I should head down there."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "To the festival?"

She nodded. "It appears there's a little boy waiting for me. I'd hate to leave him disappointed."

She moved to head toward the staircase but then hesitated before turning back to him. "Thank you… Robin."

The ability to speak alluded him as he realized she'd called him by his actual name. Instead he just sent her a small grateful smile and that appeared to be enough for her as she continued to head for the staircase.

As soon as the queen was out of sight Robin leaned back against the rooftop barrier with a sigh. With the silence and the moon as his only company he made a vow never to let the queen know that the castle he and Marian had stolen from was hers.

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Little Dawn's first lock picking lesson._

* * *

"Now remember sweetheart it's all about the tumblers," whispered Robin.

He watched with baited breath as his little girl, with narrowed eyes and her tongue stuck out in concentration, focused on the lock in front of her. He'd started her off with an old-fashioned lock from the enchanted forest. Big and old with audible tumblers for her. Perfect for Dawn's first lock picking lesson.

It was their little secret, this lesson and Robin intended for it stay that way. Lord knows what Regina would do to him if she found out he was teaching their daughter one of his thieving skills. That's specifically why he'd chosen to have this lesson in the safety and seclusion of the shed outback.

He watched as she remained hunched over her little puzzle, her chestnut hair falling over her shoulder as she tilted her head to better listen to the lock's tumblers. She was like him in so many ways. Some were obvious, like the shades of their eyes and the depths of their dimples, but she'd also inherited things from him that he'd never considered. The adventurous love of challenges for one. Same as him his daughter never met an obstacle she didn't like or a barrier she didn't want to cross. So it was no surprise when after reading about his old adventures she'd come up and asked him if he'd teach her how to pick locks as well. And of course he couldn't say no to her.

He knew it wasn't the most ethical thing a father could teach his daughter but he couldn't help the pride that filled his heart as he watched her attempt to manipulate the lock with an uncoiled paperclip. Her blue eyes grew bright with elation as the lock clicked open with a final twist of her fingers.

She held up the lock in success. "Daddy I did it!"

A triumphant laugh flew from his throat as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Yes! That was beautiful!"

He pressed a proud kiss to the top of her head and smiled down at her. "Well done my little outlaw."

* * *

_Please read and review!_


	31. Chapter 31

**_For Day 4 of Cherish the Peanut Week: Life with Siblings.  
_**

**_Part of the Together-verse. Dawn pushes Henry towards romance using her very special set of skills. Same universe as Tumblers._**

* * *

28-year-old Henry Mills was enjoying the taste of a classic Granny's BLT when his fifteen-year-old sister dropped the cell phone in the center of their table.

"Here," she said sliding back into her seat across from his.

He curiously raised an eyebrow at it. "What's this?"

"A cell phone I found."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "That you found…?"

"Or lifted, whatever," she said shrugging her shoulders before sipping on her milkshake.

"Dawn!" he growled sternly.

He wished he could be surprised but stealing had been one of Dawn's unconventional hobbies ever since she was child. Strictly in it for the challenge, she never kept anything she stole but it still ruffled their mother's feathers.

"I don't understand how Roland was the one raised by twenty thieves but you turned out to be the klepto," he said shaking his head at her.

She raised her hands nonchalantly. "Must've been fate."

He let out an annoyed breath. "Who'd you take it from?"

"From the girl you've been eyeing ever since we walked in here," she said nodding her head toward the counter.

Henry knew who she was talking about before he even turned to look. With her long dark hair and tan skin, he'd recognized Violet the minute he'd stepped into Granny's. They hadn't really spoken since the who debacle when Emma had been the dark one. Storybrooke was far bigger than people realized and from what he'd heard her family usually kept to themselves and the home they'd built near the edge of the woods. Besides it wasn't as if they'd had some grand love story. She was just a girl he'd had a crush on when he was a kid. However, that didn't stop his gaze from lingering every time she was in his sights.

He turned back to his sister. "I wasn't eyeing her."

Yes, he was.

"Yes, you were," she declared, snatching a fry from his plate. "You always do."

"And you thought it was your duty to play matchmaker?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow at him. "Is it not?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You need to stop stealing."

"And you need to go over there and say hello."

Dawn nodded her head over to counter once more and he could see Violet beginning to search through her purse. Probably for her missing cellphone which his sister slid across the table in his direction. With a sigh he grabbed it and moved to stand from the booth.

Before he could get to his feet Dawn reached out for his hand.

"Oh and while you're up there you should probably tell her to stop leaving her purse on the sink counter when she goes to the bathroom." She shook her head at him sympathetically. "Seriously, it's kind of sad how easy she made it for me."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Regina tries to help Dawn when a flash of envy leads to physical side effects. Part of the Together-verse._**

* * *

Regina let out a low groan as she crossed the threshold into her home and stepped out of her heels. It was barely four in the afternoon and the house was silent. Free from the rumblings of her teenage daughter and her tinkering husband. Some days she'd lament the silence that could fill the mansion these days. She'd yearn for the afternoons when she'd come home to the sound of her three children running around filling the halls with their laughter and shouts but today was not one of those days.

Work had been particularly draining this past week. Perhaps it was the effects of a full moon or some other mystical affliction but Storybrooke's citizens seemed more demanding than usual. Apparently everyone down from the highest royal to the lowest dwarf seemed to have a complaint they deemed worthy to lodge her way. Today's town meeting had practically been nothing more than an excuse to scream at her in an orderly fashion. Not having the energy to pour over paperwork for the rest of the day, she'd headed home immediately afterward. Hopefully she'd be able to take a brief rest before Dawn returned home from track practice.

She was walking past the bathroom when she first heard them. The whimpers.

They stopped her dead in her tracks. Straining her ears as she leaned closer to the door she could hear soft panting and sobs coming from behind the wood. Dawn?

It didn't make sense. Track practice was never over this quickly. Dawn shouldn't have been home for at least another hour.

Regina gently rapped her knuckles against the bathroom door. "Dawn? Honey? Are you alright?"

Immediately the soft cries ceased. A silent moment passed before she heard her daughter choke out, "I'm fine Mom."

A line appeared between Regina's eyebrows as concern began to color her face. She'd told that lie enough times to recognize it.

"Dawn… could you let me in please?"

For a moment she feared her daughter would refuse but soon she heard the tell-tale click of the bathroom door unlocking. She opened it to find Dawn, still in her practice clothes, kneeling on the bathroom floor surrounded by ten open bottles of skin products. Her cheeks were still streaming with tears and her chestnut hair was tangled beside her neck as she looked up at her mother with frightened eyes.

Careful not to knock over any of the bottles Regina immediate kneeled beside her. "Sweetheart what are you doing in here? What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to get it off me," Dawn whispered in a trembling voice.

"Get what off you?"

With shaking hands, she reached up and swept back her hair to reveal a large patch of green skin that was currently growing up the side of her neck.

Regina gasped before she could stop herself. She could see the skin around the edges of the patch had gone red and raw where Dawn had attempted to scrub it away. Her throat went tight as she brought her fingers up to examine it better. It was drier than the skin around it with flecks of gold shimmering as Dawn stretched her neck. So similar to the shade that defined Zelena's skin. She could feel the magic pulsing from it. _Oh no. _

"How did this happen?" she whispered.

A shaky sob racked through Dawn's chest as she looked up at Regina with tearful eyes.

"I was at track practice… and coach made us race against each other for team rankings," she sobbed. "I raced against Alice and she was faster than me. I wasn't mad… but coach ranked her ahead of me… and then this… thing showed up on my neck! Just get it off!"

Regina's eyes went wide as Dawn started to hyperventilate and claw at the offending patch, begging for her to remove it. She quickly grabbed her daughter's wrists to keep her from scratching herself.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I can fix it," she promised. "I just need you to calm down and stay still, please."

At her mother's words Dawn swallowed her sobs and went still. Regina took a deep breath before summoning magic to the tips of her fingers and passing them over the green patch. It edges fluttered in resistance as her light magic spread across her daughter's skin but slowly it began to shrink away allowing Dawn's natural skin color to return. A sigh of relief escaped her once it was gone.

She quickly conjured up a small mirror and handed it to her daughter. "See it's gone."

Dawn snatched up the mirror and immediately aimed it at her neck. Three times she ran her fingers over her skin, as if trying to make sure the green wasn't hiding the beneath surface before shutting her eyes in relief. She leaned back against the edge of the tub as an angry sob ripped from her throat. "Why did she do this to me?"

Regina tilted her head sadly, at her daughter's allusion to her birth mother. "Dawn…"

"No!" she cried out. "It's bad enough I have to walk around town with her legacy strapped to my back, now it's going to play out on my skin too?! It's not fair!"

Regina quickly wrapped her arms around daughter, allowing her to bury her face in the crook of her mother's neck. She could feel Dawn's tears begin to seep through the fabric of her shirt as she ran her hands up and down her back soothingly.

"I know it's not fair baby, I know," she whispered.

XXXXX

Over the next few days Regina watched Dawn with a very careful eye. Ever since the patch appeared Dawn had become withdrawn. She barely talked to others and spent all her time in her room after school. The more isolated she became the more Regina's concern grew. Dawn hadn't retreated into herself like this since she'd first learned the truth about her conception a year ago. It'd taken months to undo that damage and things were just finally getting back to normal. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want Dawn to have to.

It took one phone call to spring her into action.

She nervously wrung her hands before opening the door to Dawn's bedroom and finding her daughter laid out on her bed surrounded by homework. Dawn raised an eyebrow to acknowledge her presence. "Yes mom?"

"I got a phone call from your track coach. She says you quit."

Dawn mouth formed a silent "Oh" as she looked up from the textbook she'd been studying. "Yeah I did."

"May I ask why?"

Dawn sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just loss interest."

"Well I find that hard to believe," said Regina, approaching the edge of Dawn's bed cautiously. "I know how much you love track. You've been running since the day I put shoes on your feet."

A small smile appeared on Dawn's face at her mother's exaggeration. "Just because I love running doesn't mean I have to stay on the team. I can run on my own."

Regina took a deep breath before reaching for her daughter's hand. "Dawn… is this about the patch?"

Before she could stop them Dawn fingers wandered up to the side of her neck, just as they had so many times since that day in the bathroom. She couldn't help it. Ever since she'd seen that green patch creep across her skin she'd felt the need to look in every reflective surface to make sure it hadn't returned.

"You're afraid it'll come back?" said Regina.

Dawn nodded her head solemnly. "I don't want to be envious… like her. She was so jealous of you for so long and it turned her into a monster."

Needles went through Regina's heart as she listened to Dawn's fears. It scared her just how much they mirrored her own. She'd never had to worry about this with Henry or Roland. They were boys and more importantly neither of them carried the tragedy gene that seemed to run through Mills bloodline. But Dawn was different. Ever since she'd first held her daughter in her arms she'd worried about the days when the Mills legacy would start to haunt her just like it had every woman before her. Dawn was kind and smart and good but she could also be impulsive, cunning… and envious. She was just as much a Mills as she was a Locksely and Regina would be lying if she said that fact didn't make her nervous from time to time.

She pressed her lips together nervously. "Sweetheart… I know how it feels to be afraid of the legacy that comes before you. My mother ripped out hearts for power and for so long I was terrified that I'd end up exactly like her."

"But you did," whispered Dawn.

"Yes… I did," said Regina nodding her head solemnly. "But only because I misunderstood how she became who she was. I thought it was magic that made her cruel or her need for power but I was wrong."

She reached for Dawn's hand before continuing. "I hate to say it sweetheart but you come from a long line of women who struggled to deal with their emotions properly and I don't just mean Zelena. Every woman in our family - your grandmother, your birth mother, me – we all felt things with our whole souls and so will you. Our emotions are what make us so powerful but they're also what make us so vulnerable to darkness inside us."

Dawn's chin began to tremble as she gripped her mother's hand tight. "I lied before."

"About what?"

"About not being mad about the rankings," she admitted. "I was upset about it. I was having an off day and when Alice beat me, and got ranked higher it just didn't feel fair. Everyone was congratulating her and I couldn't help it I just…"

"You felt jealous," finished Regina softly.

"I was in the locker room when I felt that… patch start crawling up neck." Dawn self-consciously ran her fingers over her skin. "I love track but I don't want to run if it means I turn green every time someone beats me. I don't want it to make me like her."

"Dawn, envy wasn't what turned Zelena wicked, the same way my anger wasn't what turned me evil," Regina insisted. "She and I – we weren't good people, that is true, but our emotions weren't the reason we became who we were. We became those people because we let those emotions keep us from the things that could actually make us happy. Doesn't running make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then you shouldn't give it up," she said firmly. "Having something that makes you happy, truly happy is the only thing that's going to help you battle the dark feelings that try and come your way. There are so many times that the only thing keeping me from going dark was knowing that I had three children at home waiting for me. I love being a mother and I would never give it up because I know that loving you and your brothers is what makes me best self."

"But what if running doesn't make me my best self?" stressed Dawn. "What if it just fuels my envy?"

"I don't believe that," said Regina shaking her head. "I've seen you run. I've seen how much you love being part of a team and being a leader. And I've seen just how proud you can get when someone on your team does well. Those are things I want to keep seeing from you."

"But… my skin…"

"Can be dealt with," Regina assured her. "I can figure out a way to keep the green at bay, I promise. You just focus on handling on your envy."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"By learning to focus on your accomplishments and no one else's," she answered. "You're an incredible girl Dawn. And I promise you the only person you need to be better than is the person you were the day before."

A small smile grew on Dawn's face. "Thanks mom."

Regina smiled back at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Peanut."

Dawn chuckled at the use of her old childhood nickname. "I love you too Mom.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! _**

**_Please read and review!_**


	33. Chapter 33

_While everyone else is searching for the pen and the storybook Robin searches for Marian's grave, hoping to help her with her unfinished business but instead she arrives to help him with his. Features outlaw queen, outlaw maiden and a tiny smidgen of stable maiden if you squint._

* * *

It was still and silent in the graveyard, even for the underworld. Despite the setting and rising of the sun ever since they'd stepped foot in this realm time had felt like little more than an illusion to Robin. Perhaps a side effect of being in a cage built for all eternity.

Still he had bigger things to worry about than the ticking of clocks at this moment. Bow strapped to his back and a tiny vial of potion in his hands, he made his way through the headstones searching for the name that was still, and would forever be, tattooed on his heart. His wife's.

Last night Regina had told him of her visit to Daniel's grave, of the relief she'd felt when she'd discovered that he'd moved on to a better place, same as her father. He'd held her close as she'd recounted just how worried she'd been that he'd been trapped down in here because of the horrific choices and person she'd become in his name. Listening to her speak about the comfort that came with seeing his headstone tipped over, he'd felt his mind wander back to Marian. He'd thought of her more often than usual these days, going over all his time in New York wondering just how he could've allowed himself to be fooled so easily into believing that the witch was her. He'd tried so hard to do right by the woman he'd once loved and he'd ended up failing her in ways he'd never could've imagined. Perhaps even more so now that there was a possibility she'd been trapped in the Underworld because of his decisions.

His regrets had kept him up for most of the night, and by the morning it certainly showed. While the group had separated in search of the key and the storybook Regina had pulled him aside and slipped the vial into his hands. She'd urged him to take the time and search for Marian's grave. He'd initially refused, claiming he didn't want to pull their focus away from defeating Hades but she'd silenced that train of thought immediately.

"If she is down here then we are helping her," she'd said, her words acting like a brick wall, stopping any rebuttal he could offer in its tracks. Not that he'd had any. Without another word he'd strapped on his bow and arrow and headed over to the graveyard.

Now that he was searching for someone it was much larger than he remembered but he supposed that was to be expected. After all, every soul that came through the realm had a headstone down here. He took notice of each one as he passed them, marking their status as a reminder of the interpretation Regina had told him the night before. Standing equals still here, knocked over means moved on to a better place and cracked… well, he didn't particularly want to think about what the cracks stood for.

He stumbled across her grave accidentally, almost skipping over it in his haste to search. Like the others around her Marian's headstone was simple, made of a polished granite with nothing but her name chiseled into its surface. He kneeled down beside it, relief rushing through his chest when he saw that it was knocked over. She'd moved on to a better place. He ran his fingers overs the letters of her name and felt a spike of sorrow in his heart. Despite his relief that she'd moved on, he'd still wished he'd had the chance to see her.

"You know I always thought it was bit simple but then again you can't really criticize your own headstone, can you?"

The voice sent goosebumps up his skin, he'd know it anywhere. He turned, swiveling on his feet as he moved to stand, and looked straight into the brown eyes that haunted so many of his dreams.

"Marian?" Her name fell from his lips as no more than a broken whisper.

She stood in front of him, dressed in a flowing dark green toga with gold straps, beautiful as the day he'd lost her. Her lips were pulled into a watery smile as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Hello Robin."

With less than two strides he made his way over to her, wrapping her up in his arms. A lump formed in his throat as he breathed in the familiar oaky scent of her hair and choked out, "I missed you."

"I know," she whispered, rubbing her hands down his back comfortingly.

Allowing her to pull back but still keeping their hands intertwined Robin took a moment to look over his deceased wife's face. She was practically glowing. Her cheeks were a healthy pink, her eyes were carefree and sparkling and her skin was free of blemishes and scars, even the ones that she'd carried when she was alive. Honestly, she looked better than he'd ever seen her.

"How are you here?" he asked softly. His eyes went back to her tipped over headstone. "I thought you moved on."

"I did," she said, nodding her head. "But once I heard you were here I knew I had to come see you."

His heart clenched at the thought of Marian putting herself in danger for him but she shook her head at him.

"Don't worry, I'm safe," she assured him. "It's rare but sometimes souls can leave and re-enter Elysium for a short while, if the gods believe the journey is worthy."

"Elysium?"

"It's where I- well, I suppose you could say it's where I live now," she clarified. "It's good there, warm and safe. I have everything I could ever need. I promise."

He silently nodded his head in relief. She was safe and happy, free from being trapped by the mistakes he'd made. Once more he felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought of how much he'd failed her. Marian saw his inner torment and gently brought her hand up to his cheek.

"Oh Robin," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he replied brokenly. "I am so sorry Marian. I should've been able to do right by you, to honor your memory. I failed. I failed you and I am so sorry."

Tears were falling freely from his eyes now, his voice trembled as he apologized to her and over. Marian shook her head, gently shushing him as she wiped the tears from his eyes with both hands.

"See this is why I had to see you," she said softly. "To help you stop this."

She took his face in her hands and forced him to look in her eyes. "Robin you can't torment yourself over me anymore. Nothing that happened was your fault."

"I should've known it wasn't you. I should've seen through her disguise…"

"You couldn't have," she said softly.

"I let her fool me, I let her around our son."

"You thought you didn't have a choice," said Marian fiercely. "Your only mistake was being exactly the man I wanted you to be."

She let her hands fall down to his shoulders where she gripped them determinedly. "You know down here in the underworld you get to see a lot more than you'd expect. And what I saw was you trying to do what you thought was best, trying to ensure that I was safe and loved without making me feel like a burden. And even if it wasn't me it only made me love you all the more for it."

Her voice was trembling now, tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke with nothing but conviction in her heart. "You tried to protect my heart at the cost of your own… but you can't do that anymore. My heart is safe now Robin and you have three others that need your protection now. Our son's, your daughter's… the Queen's."

His eyes widened at that causing a small chuckle to erupt from her.

"Yes I know about that as well," she said playfully arching an eyebrow at him. "And I'll admit your interest in her made me… concerned but she has truly changed from the woman I knew. I can see that now. She loves our son and she loves you. It took me awhile to realize it but knowing that you and Roland would have her… that's what allowed me to move on. Making sure you two were safe, happy and loved, that was my unfinished business. Nothing else."

She brought her hands back down to his, tightly lacing his fingers through her own. "I am safe Robin and that's only because you've finally chosen to be happy. So promise me that you'll continue to make that choice and let go of the guilt you feel you have to carry for me. Please."

He bit his lip as he nodded his head. "I promise," he whispered as firmly as he could.

"Good," she softly replied, smiling up at him. As soon as the word left her lips, she sharply inhaled and tightened her grip on his hands. "The gods… they're calling me back."

Removing her hands from his she softly uttered, "I have to go."

He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to beg her to stay, to let him talk with her, to tell her every detail she'd missed of their son's life but he knew that couldn't be so. Instead he let out a shaky breath and just softly reminded her, "I'll always love you."

Her smile was wide as she replied, "I know."

Leaning forward to give him one last kiss on the cheek, she softly added, "Tell Roland his mama loves him."

"I will," he whispered.

Stepping back from him she wiped a small tear from her cheek. "And tell Regina… that her stable boy is so very proud of her."

And with those final words she was gone, shimmering from sight, not even leaving footprints in the grass to let anyone know that she had ever been there. The only thing left to remind Robin that she was real was the ghost of her lips against his cheek.

XXXXX

He didn't return to the loft immediately. Instead he opted to wander around "Underbrooke" on his own for a while, allowing himself the chance to let Marian's words sink in. By the time he returned the sun had already been set for hours, and a majority of the group had gone to sleep for the night. The only who remained awake was Regina, partly to stand watch over everyone else but mostly because she wanted to wait up for him.

Sitting at the kitchen table, sipping what supposedly passed for tea down here she immediately sat forward once she heard him walk through the door.

Not even masking her impatience she immediately asked, "Did you find her?"

"Yes," replied Robin, lifting off his arrows and setting them down on the table.

Regina's eyebrows lifted up, intrigued as concern began to color her face. "Well, were you able to help her?"

"No," said Robin, sighing as he fell into the seat next to her. "Quite the opposite actually."

Again Regina raised her eyebrows at him urging him to explain further as he leaned back in his chair.

"She'd moved on," he elaborated, "but she managed to come back and talk to me. She reassured me that I hadn't failed her in anyway. Told me everything I needed to hear and made me promise to choose to be happy."

"Really?" said Regina, shock evident in her tone. "She was able to cross back for you?"

"Not for long," said Robin. "But apparently she'd convinced the gods to let her make the journey." He scoffed to himself. "I should've known she'd cross realms just for the chance to talk some sense into me."

A smirk tugged on Regina's lips. "A woman after my own heart."

Robin smiled back at her before quickly turning serious and reaching for her hand. "She had a message for you as well."

Regina nervously pressed her lips together before leaning forward, and nodding her head. "What did she say?"

"She wanted you to know that Daniel is proud of you," he answered softly.

Immediately Regina felt her chin begin to tremble as her breath caught in her throat. "She met him?"

Robin nodded his head. "Apparently."

A hopeful smile began to grace her face as tears welled up in her eyes. "Do you think they like each other?"

"Oh I'm sure they're the best of friends," said Robin playfully, causing soft laughter to erupt from them both.

As her laughter subsided Regina reached up to wipe a happy tear from her cheek. "Good," she said, nodding her head. "I'm glad you got to see her."

"Me too," said Robin softly. It had been good for him to see her, to know that she was happy and that he had all he needed to be the same. He stroked his thumb across the back of Regina's hand. "But she did remind me that I now have three hearts that I need to protect. And one of them doesn't even have a name yet."

A smile tugged on Regina's lips. "You said you wanted to hold off on it until we got back."

"Well after today I think I've realized that there's just no reason to wait," he replied, leaning back in his seat. "So… do you have any ideas for what we should name my daughter?"

Nodding her head back and forth thoughtfully Regina shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "Perhaps a few…"

They'd stayed up long after that, passing names back and forth until Snow and David finally woke to relieve them. They weren't able to settle on anything but they went to sleep happy with the knowledge that they'd narrowed down the list. As she'd laid her head against his chest to sleep, Robin's heart felt lighter than it had in weeks. No longer heavy with the weight of his guilt over his time in New York, it was now warm, wrapped up in the blanket of Marian's blessing.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Just a nice little meet cute for OQ._ **

**_Summary: On her way to see her son at the emergency room Regina Mills is pulled over in a comprising position by Officer Locksely._**

* * *

Her hands gripped the steering wheel so tight she could see her knuckles turning white. She was going ten, maybe fifteen over the speed limit and couldn't even bring herself to care. All she cared about was getting to her baby.

She'd been fully prepared for a night in. Henry would be enjoying a sleepover; she'd had the house all to herself. Kicked off her shoes when she came home, not even bothering to pick them up and put them in their cubby. By the time night fell she was already ten minutes into a steaming bubble bath with plans for a glass of wine and a chapter of her latest murder mystery. Leaning into the luxury of the night she'd slipped on her gray silk teddy and was reaching for the wine when her cell phone rung.

All she heard was the words "broken arm" and "emergency room" before she was sprinting out of her house with her car keys and not much else.

In retrospect she shouldn't have been surprised when she finally saw the red and blue lights in her rearview mirror. A guttural sound erupted from the back of her throat when she heard the sirens signaling her to pull over.

She didn't have time for this she needed to get to her son.

She reluctantly pulled over to the side of the road and from her side mirror she saw the police car do the same. Letting out a deep breath she tried to calm down before the officer arrived at her window.

Her eyes dropped down to her lap and widened we she saw nothing but her bare thighs and the edges of her satin panties. "Oh my god," she frantically hissed to herself.

Her eyes flashed up to the rearview mirror. The officer had already left his car and was headed toward her car. Oh god why did it have to be a man.

Her head started to swivel as she searched around her car for something to cover herself with. Finally, she opened her glove compartment and desperately spread all the old papers inside over her lap, hoping it would be enough to deter his gaze.

She'd barely covered herself when he'd tapped on the driver's window. Taking another deep breath, she slowly rolled down the window and softly greeted him. "Good evening officer."

She forced herself to face him. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of his sky blue eyes. He was attractive and she hated the fact that she'd noticed. Blue eyes, dark blonde hair and a pair of dimples that flashed as he offered her a reassuring smile. Her eyes flickered down to his nametag pinned to the left side of his chest.

Officer Locksely.

"Good evening miss." His voice was warm and calm. "Do you realize that you've been speeding for the past ten minutes."

Her chin wavered as she hesitated to answer him. "Yes," she whispered timidly.

He nodded his head as he peered into the car and down onto her legs. "There seem to be a lot of papers in your lap."

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears and she slowly nodded. "Yes… that's because I don't have pants on," she drawled, her voice going low.

She could feel her cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment.

The officer's eyes widened as he nodded his head, thrown off by her answer. "And I suppose that's linked in with your speeding?"

An exasperated gasp escaped her as she nodded her head, thoroughly humiliated. "Yes actually. My son broke his arm at a sleepover I'm just trying to get to the emergency room…" She let her sentence trail hanging her head in her shame. "But that doesn't matter because I was speeding and there's no excuse for that."

For his part the officer just studied her as he leaned down into her window. She must've looked like quite a sight to him. Dressed in nothing but her silk teddy, crumpled papers in her lap, her hair pulled up in a bun at the top of her head. She couldn't imagine it was a pretty sight.

She'd be wrong.

The officer just tapped the top of her car with the palm of his hand. "I'm gonna need your license and registration."

She handed them over to him and he looked them over. His eyes flickered back to her. "I'll be right back."

She watched him head back over to his car and groaned once he was out of earshot. He was surely writing her a ticket for speeding. Just the icing on the cake for this disastrous evening. So much for a relaxing night in.

She heard him knock on her window once again and was surprised to see him holding a rolled up pair of jogging pants. Her mouth dropped open as he held them out to her.

"I promise you they're clean," he said, his lips pulling into a charming smile as she cautiously took them in her hands. "You'll probably drown in them but I imagine it's better than walking into the ER in your underwear."

A small, fluttering laughter escaped her as she dropped them into the seat next to her. A grateful smile appeared on her face as she looked up at him. "Thank you."

He nervously ran his hand over the back of his neck. "Look I understand. I have a five-year-old son at home and if I thought he was hurt I would be racing to his side in a heartbeat. But it won't do either of our kids any good if we're crashing our cars trying to get to them. I'm not gonna give you a ticket but try and stay under limit this time. I get the feeling you're too important for your son to lose."

He barely looked her in the eye as he spoke, as if he was unsure if it was his right to give her such a lecture. Despite this his words hit their intended target.

She swallowed down the lump in her throat as she nodded her head at him. "Yes. I promise to keep it legal."

He gave her one last nod before tapping the roof of her car. "You have a good night Miss Mills."

She hesitated before calling out to his retreating form. "You too Officer Locksely."

Her chest heaved with relief as she saw him get into his car and pull out into the road. Once he was out of sight she took a minute to calm down before pulling away from the curb herself. Careful to stay under the speed limit she continued down her route to the hospital, her mind now clouded with both concern for her son and a tiny bit of curiosity about the officer that had pulled her over.

As she pulled up to the emergency room and slipped on his jogging pants he still hadn't left her mind. She tried to push all thoughts of him out of her head, as she pulled her hair tie out of her bun and tied up the extra fabric around the waistband to her hip. He was right. She was drowning in his pants.

By the time she got inside Henry had already been taken care of. Given a tiny bit ibuprofen for his pain and already being fitted for his cast, he greeted her with tearstained cheeks and a smile.

She pressed several kisses to his forehead as he took in her appearance.

"Mommy whose pants are you wearing?"

* * *

**_TBC _**

**_Please read and review! Thanks!_**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Continued from the previous chapter. Regina returns Robin's jogging pants.**_

* * *

His hands gripped the mug as he took another gulp of black coffee, silently pleading for the caffeine to kick in.

Only ten minutes until his shift started and he still felt like the walking dead. Honestly he had no one to blame but himself for that. He'd stayed up long after Roland had gone to school in order to finish up on housework he should've done over the weekend and now he was paying the price for it.

Even still he didn't regret his choice.

There were only three days a week he didn't have to live like a vampire. He'd be damned if he spent them doing something other than spending time with his son.

He yawned as he adjusted the badge on the left side of his chest. Working the late night shift wasn't exactly a picnic but it allowed him to be there for Roland before school and after which was a godsend.

His beat partner, Mulan, smirked at him as she reached into the breakroom cabinet for a mug of her own. "What's the matter Locksely? Up late dreaming of pants less single moms?"

Robin rolled his eyes. He shared one crazy story and she still hasn't let it go.

"I told you it meant nothing," he said for the umpteenth time.

Mulan chuckled as she filled up her mug with coffee. "Say whatever you want Robin. I can tell you're still thinking about her."

He just smirked into his coffee as he took another sip. It wasn't as if he could deny it. The pants less, frantic mother he'd let off the hook on Friday had slipped into his thoughts on more than one occasion over the weekend. Despite his best efforts he'd found himself daydreaming about her whiskey brown eyes. Wondering if she'd made it to her son and if he'd turned out to be alright.

He hoped that they were.

But it wasn't worth dwelling on. It wasn't as if he was ever going to see her again. Even if she did still have his sweatpants.

"I can't believe you actually gave her your sweatpants," said Mulan, shaking her head.

"Well I couldn't let her walk into the hospital in nothing but a silk teddy."

"If that's even where she was going." Mulan arched an eyebrow at him. "You never know; she could've just been charming her way out of a speeding ticket."

Robin shook his head. "No. I know a scared a parent when I see one."

It was Mulan's turn to roll her eyes as she sipped her coffee. "Oh please tell me you're not gonna launch into one of your rants on the mystical bond between parents."

"Well now that you mention it –"

She cut him off with a harsh groan. "I'm gonna go heat up the car."

She dumped the rest of her coffee in the sink before heading towards the door.

She called to him over her shoulder. "One thing we can both be sure of Robin? That's one pair of sweatpants you're never gonna see again."

"Ha!" He let out a sarcastic bark of laughter.

Despite his response he felt a bout of disappointment at her comment. Of course it wasn't as if he'd expected to see her again but he couldn't say that he wouldn't be delighted if he got the chance.

He downed the rest of his coffee in one gulp before placing his mug in the sink. Stretching out his shoulders he made his way to the front entrance of the station. The sun was setting as he stepped out the front door. It was almost night. Time to get to work.

"Officer Locksely?"

The voice stopped him in his tracks. The sound of it brought up images of a gray silk teddy and papers laid over bare skin.

He turned and saw her. She looked good. Put together. A hell of a lot better than he remembered. Her hair was no longer in a messy top knot but shiny and straightened out down past her shoulder. Her lips were painted a striking shade of red and she was fully dressed this time. Her red, professional blazer matched her lips and contrasted perfectly with the black slacks and button-down blouse she wore. In her arms was a brown paper bag.

She wasn't alone though.

She had a young boy with her. Black hair like his mother but that was where the similarities ended. He looked no older than ten but what Robin first noticed is the brightly-colored cast wrapped around his left forearm.

He smiled at them.

"Regina Mills."

He saw a blush rise in her cheeks as an embarrassed breath escaped her. "So you remember me?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Well you'd be pretty hard to forget."

Her cheeks continued to redden. "Yeah I guess that would be true." Her eyes flickered down to the paper bag in her hands as if she'd suddenly remembered it existed. She held it out to him. "I thought you might like these back."

He took the bag from her, peered inside and let out a hearty chuckle. His sweatpants.

Regina chuckled along with him. "They're clean, I promise."

He looked back up at her. "Well I appreciate their return. Thank you." His eyes fell on the boy with her. "Who's this?"

"I'm Henry!" he chirped, a wide grin on his face.

"My son," elaborated Regina.

The one who went to the emergency room. _So she wasn't lying_, Robin thought to himself. He suddenly found himself feeling very smug. It was nice to have his instincts proven right.

He held out his hand. "It's good to meet you Henry. I heard you had a bit of an accident."

"Mmm-hmm," the boy hummed, proudly nodding his head as he shook Robin's hand with his good arm. "I broke my arm in three places!"

"Three places?" Robin's shock clearly showed in his tone. He looked back towards Regina. "Must've been a pretty bad fall," he gently commented.

A grimace pulled at her lips as she nodded her head. "Ten feet, out of his best friend's tree house." She patted her son's shoulders, possibly to comfort him but more likely to comfort herself as she smiled down at him. "But the doctors said he was very brave and the cast should be off in a few weeks."

"Well that's good news," said Robin, sending her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. God, she must've been worried out of her mind that night.

He turned his attention back to her son. "Well your cast looks great. You have a lot of autographs."

Henry smiled as he looked down at his cast. It was bright green and covered with badly scrawled signatures in different color inks. "My whole class signed it today," he said. "It's pretty cool."

Robin nodded his head in agreement. "Think there's room for one more signature on there?"

"Yeah!" said Henry, excitedly offering up his cast.

Robin grinned as he pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket. He asked Regina, "Think blue is alright?"

She nodded at him, an approving smile on her face. "Blue is perfect."

He quickly signed Henry's cast, leaving a get well note and a crude smiley face. Henry grinned as he looked it over and Robin felt his heart warm up.

"Thank you," said Henry gratefully.

Regina patted her son on the shoulder. "Henry why don't you go wait for me in the car? I'll be there in a second."

The boy happily skipped off to the black BMW parked just a few spots away. Regina watched him climb into the backseat before turning back to Robin with a grateful look on her face. "Thanks for that."

Robin waved her off. "Don't worry about it. He seems like a good boy." He held up the paper bag. "Thanks for these."

Regina shook her head. "Your precinct is actually on our way home from his school. It was the least I could do."

She paused for a beat. "And thanks for the talk you gave me on Friday." She sighed. "I wasn't exactly thinking clearly. Probably should've taken a moment before barreling down the road."

"When your kid is in trouble 'taking a moment' is never going to be your first instinct," Robin solemnly replied. "I'm glad I caught you though," he added.

Regina softly scoffed and nodded her head. "Me too," she said with a smile.

They both paused for a moment before Regina jerked her thumb back over shoulder. "I should get back to my son."

She turned to walk away and Robin called out to her. "Regina!"

She immediately swiveled back to face him, a mixture of hope and surprise in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Well Henry's probably not gonna be allowed back in that treehouse, is he?" mused Robin.

Regina rolled her eyes with a soft laugh. "Not until he's twenty."

Robin chuckled at her joke before shrugging. "Well if he's getting antsy there's a ball park a few blocks over. It's pretty nice. They show kids movies on Fridays using the big screen. I like to take my son there every once in a while. When I get the time off."

Regina nodded her head, a smile growing on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Robin, the smile on his own face growing wider. "We're going next Friday to see Zootopia. We could meet you there. Show you around."

"That sounds lovely," said Regina, full-on grinning now. "You could text me the details at this number."

She pulled a crisp white business card from her purse. Robin took it and gave it a cursory glance.

_**REGINA MILLS, Event Coordinator. **_

She let out an anxious breath. "I guess I'll see you there."

"I certainly hope so," Robin smoothly replied.

They parted ways then. Regina heading back to her son, trying to calm the rapidly fluttering butterflies in her stomach. And Robin heading over to his police car with an unmistakable grin on his face, tightly gripping the brown paper bag in his hand, suddenly feeling twice as energetic than he had all day.

He hopped into the passenger side as Mulan suspiciously stared at him from the driver's seat. "Why's there a goofy grin on your face Locksely?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "No reason that concerns you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's in the bag?"

He turned to her, a smug look in his eyes as he replied, "Just some old sweatpants."

* * *

**Might Continue. **

**Please read and review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Prompt Summary: Robin and Regina are trying to figure out who would take in then kids if they die when Henry says that he's taking care of his brother and sisters.**

* * *

"What are godparents?"

Regina pauses, the knife in her hand going still mid-swipe as she cuts up Clarissa's chicken. She looks toward Roland in surprise as he stares at her from across the table, his brown eyes brimming with innocence as he waits for an answer. She looks over at Robin and sees he's just as much thrown off guard by the question as she is.

It's Henry who finally answers him.

"They're the people who are supposed to take care of you if your parents die," he absentmindedly answers as he continues to stealthily text from beneath the dining table. Regina's eyes whip toward her elder son, silently trying to convey her displeasure at his nonchalant tone. Her reaction goes unnoticed.

"Oh," said Roland, his eyes going wide with understanding. Curiosity satisfied, he simply shrugs his shoulders and goes back to eating his green beans.

His parents, on the other hand, aren't left so relaxed. Locking eyes they have an intense silent conversation that ends with Robin clearing his throat and turning to his son. "Why do you ask Roland?"

"Because at school Freddy said that he had godparents and I didn't know what they were," he answers.

"Oh. Okay," says Regina nodding her head, still a bit thrown off.

Another moment passes before Roland pops an even heavier question. "Do I have godparents?"

Regina locks eyes with Robin and sees the answer written clear across his face.

And so begins the longest argument they've ever had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How could you not pick godparents for him?!"

Regina runs the brush through her hair a little rougher than usual that night, spurned on by her burning shock from this new revelation. She'd been hounding him about since they'd put the kids to bed.

"Well it's not like it was the main priority when he was born," argued Robin, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "I was on the run and Marian was captured a few weeks later. I didn't have time to think of the future. I was too busy trying to make it through the day."

She lets out a frustrated groan as she glares at him from the bathroom mirror.

"Don't look at me like that," he warns. "It was a tough time. And seeing as how you're judging me so harshly what about Henry?"

She narrows her eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

"Where are his godparents?" Robin interrogates, accusingly.

Still glaring, she only clenches her jaw in response.

"So you didn't pick any either," he smugly replies.

"I was living in a town full of people I was cursing for all of eternity," she reminded. "Do you really think I would've trusted any of them with my son?"

Looking back, it suddenly struck Regina as odd that with how worried she'd been about being a good mother when she'd adopted him that she'd never put anything official into place for Henry's care should something happen to her. To be perfectly honest she hadn't really expected for her demise to be a concern. She lived in a cursed town where time stood still and she controlled every little thing. In her mind the chances of an unexpected death were slim at worst, impossible at best.

She sighs, dropping the brush on the counter. "Great, so neither of our sons have godparents."

Robin moans, nervously. "I hate to bring this up… but neither does our daughter."

Regina's eyes widen. "Oh my god! Neither does our daughter," she breathes.

Her heart clenches when she realizes that even three years after her birth they still haven't chosen godparents for their baby girl. In all fairness, the initial weeks after Clarissa's birth had been quite stressful. Going to the underworld, dealing with Hades and Zelena. Regina would always be grateful that her sister had chosen to do the right thing. She gave up Clarissa and chose to vanquish Hades even though she loved him and knew it would mean being forced to take his place in the underworld. Her choice had saved all of them, including their baby girl. And after everything settled she and Robin had been so focused on just getting back into a routine that any thought of godparents just went out the window.

"How could we let this happen?" she whispers.

Robin sees her starting to spiral and immediately rushes to her side. "Regina…"

"Robin we have three children," she stresses. Pressing a hand to her stomach she shakes her head, "And we're about to have a fourth."

It was early. She was barely halfway through her first trimester, the only people who knew were Henry and Emma but they were going to have another child. And of course, she was ecstatic about that. Stunned, perhaps a tiny bit frightened but still ecstatic. Or at least she was until now.

"What is supposed to happen to them if we…?"

She can't even bring herself to say the words and he certainly doesn't let her.

"Don't think like that," he says, pulling her close. "Our children will be fine. They will be taken care of by us, because we are not dying. Not today, not anytime soon. So… let's just put this out of heads, ok? It doesn't matter if they have godparents. They have us. That's enough."

His calm promises soothe her nerves. She sinks into his embrace, letting it warm her from the inside out. Taking a deep breath, she nods her head. "Ok. I'll put it out of my head."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't put it out of her head.

The pregnancy had been messing with her sleep for weeks now but that night it wasn't the baby keeping her up. It was her thoughts and her memories. Despite Robin's assurances all she could think about was every battle they'd ever face, every time she'd come close to losing him or her life. The mines, Camelot, the darkness… Hades. They'd had so many brushes with death that they'd narrowly escaped. How long could they tempt fate before it finally decided to take one or both of them? And what would happen to their children then?

It was one a.m. when she reached the end of her rope.

Rolling over she viciously shakes Robin's shoulder until he reluctantly opens his eyes with a groan. "What? What's happening?"

She stares down at him with urgency in her eyes. "Robin we have to find someone to take care of the kids. I mean it. Now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The merry men are his first suggestion.

They run into John after their thirteenth-week sonogram. He's the first one to see the picture of their new little one. Looking down at it he gets a little teary-eyed like the giant softie Regina now knows him to be. Makes them promise to bring the children around for a proper visit to the new forest rangers' station that the merry men proudly use for work. It'd been a while and the men have long missed having the little ones around.

Their run-in reminds Robin of how much he'd been able to rely on the men when Roland was a baby. For the first few months his son had barely been put down, instead spending his days being passed from one pair of arms to the next. Though he worried as much as any other father, he remembered feeling a certain security in knowing that there were more than a dozen pairs of eyes watching over his son just as vigilantly as his were. Having so many watchful eyes could be helpful should they inherit their four children.

Despite all these points Regina still held doubts.

"Robin I understand that the merry men are family and that you and Roland still feel very close to them," she said gently. "But they're still men of the Enchanted Forest. They all live as though they're still in that world."

"It's the way they're comfortable," he'd explained to her. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Not for them," said Regina, arching an eyebrow. "But our children will be living Storybrooke, Robin. This world is their home and they need someone who can show them how to live in it."

He reluctantly sighed. It was a valid point. The men had chosen to shirk most of this world's benefits in favor of remaining in the forest and keeping to the old ways.

"And let's not forgot about the incident we had with John…"

Robin rolls his eyes. "Regina…"

"Robin he shot my toaster! With a crossbow!"

"Fine!" he cries. She'd never been able to let that go, even if it had happened three years ago.

"We won't leave our children with the merry men."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strangely enough, Belle is the next person they consider to be an option.

Regina is closing in on five months along when she arrives at the library with Clarissa to pick the boys up from the library. It'd become a bit of a habit for Henry to take his younger brother there after school.

She found Roland in the children's section with Belle looking for a book to read for class. At the sight of her Clarissa squealed with glee and raced over to wrap her arms around the librarian's legs. Belle had been a frequent babysitter for them in the past and both Clarissa and Roland adored her. Watching the patience she displays with her two younger children Regina starts to think about what a good influence she'd be on them both.

Belle was kind, nurturing and clearly intelligent. She loved children and was always happy to look after any baby or child she could get her hands on. If given the chance Regina thought she would make an excellent mother.

And Robin didn't disagree.

Well… not exactly.

"Of course, I think Belle is wonderful," he said, one evening as he gave her a foot rub. "But we also have to consider the company she keeps."

"You mean Gold," mumbled Regina, dejectedly. She'd nearly forgotten about him.

"I love Belle but she's never been able to let go of him," Robin sadly reminded her. "She and the dark one come as a pair. And I don't want him around our children any more than necessary."

"You're right," Regina sighed before solemnly nodding her head. "Belle's not an option."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's six months into her pregnancy before she even lets him suggest the Charmings as an option. They'd returned home from her baby shower, an all-day affair planned by none other than Snow herself. The princess had arranged every last detail and had even managed to guilt nearly every woman in town into making an appearance. At the end of the day she'd made a heartfelt speech citing that even with everything that had happened between them Regina was still the greatest, fiercest mother she knew. It'd nearly brought Regina to tears. Not that she'd ever admit that.

Now Robin was pressuring her to choose the Charmings as their children's potential guardians.

"Name one good reason not to choose them," he challenges. "Just one and I'll let it go."

Regina bit her lip as she struggled to come up with an answer. She had to admit that the Charmings were not the worst option in town. They were brave and good. They spent a lot of time around the kids as it was, Clary and Neal were practically best friends and they were already Henry's grandparents.

But even with all of that the idea of choosing them just didn't sit right with her. She loved Snow and Charming, truly she did, but she just couldn't imagine letting them raise her children.

"The loft is too small," she lied.

"What?"

"Their home is not big enough," she insisted. "Robin we'd be adding four more children to their family when they've already got Neal sleeping upstairs and baby Eva in the bassinet next to their bed. They can't handle adding our kids to the mix. There's just not enough space. End of discussion."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emma and Hook?"

"What?"

"Emma and Hook," Robin repeats. "Do you think they'd take in the kids if we asked?"

Tilting her head, Regina silently considered it. She was eight months now. Big as a house and just as heavy. They sat at the kitchen table, matching mugs of tea in their hands. They'd been going around in circles with this argument. They'd run through all their friends and family and it wasn't the first time they'd considered Emma and Hook.

Regina was actually fonder of the idea of it than she'd like to admit. Emma and Hook were fierce protectors when it came to family. They had more than enough space in their home and could afford to take in the kids if necessary. Roland loved spending time with their dog, a shiny haired black lab they'd rescued from the shelter and Clarissa got along with them both. However, there was one tiny snag.

"Robin they don't want kids," she reminded him.

Emma had stated as much more than once and Hook had always agreed with her. They didn't plan to make children a part of their future. Pregnancy had been traumatic for Emma and Hook had been fine either way so they'd opted out. A decision that Regina more than respected.

"I know they don't want their own kids," said Robin. "But don't you think they'd considered taking ours if we were no longer here?"

"I know that they would," said Regina, thoughtfully. "but I need them to want to. I don't want our children feeling like burdens."

"I know," said Robin, reaching for her hand. "But we won't know how they feel until we ask?"

"Ask who what?"

They looked up to see Henry walking into the kitchen, a curious look on his face as he headed for the pantry. Sometimes it still surprised Regina how much Henry had grown up. She still remembered the days when he needed a step stool to reach the handle on the pantry door. Now he was pulling things off the top shelf for her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well…" drawled Robin before looking over at Regina.

She sighed before nodding her head. They hadn't planned on telling anyone about their search for guardians, especially not the kids, but Henry was a special case. He was the oldest and if anyone deserved to voice an opinion on the subject it was him.

"Why don't you come sit with us," she said patting the chair next to her.

"Okay," Henry suspiciously drawled as he sat down. "What's going on? Is the baby okay?"

"Oh yes, the baby's fine," she quickly assured him, letting her hand run down her middle. God she didn't even know how to start this conversation. She looked over at Robin for support and he took over.

"It's just that with the new baby coming your mother and I have had to do some… extra planning," he said, carefully.

Henry curiously tilted his head. "Planning?"

"Yes," said Regina. "More specifically planning what would happen to the four of you if…"

She trailed off still unable to speak the words.

"If your mother and I were no longer here," Robin finished for her.

"Oh," breathed Henry, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah," sighed Regina. "And we've been giving it a lot of thought…"

"More than you know," mumbled Robin.

"And," drawled Regina. She sent a warning look at her soulmate before turning back to her son. "And right now we're thinking of asking Emma and Hook if they'd be interested in being named guardians for you and your brother and sisters. So… how would you feel about that?"

She saw a few different emotions pass over her son's face over the next couple seconds but in the end the only one she could read was disbelief.

He scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

Robin's head reared back in surprise at Henry's firm declaration. "Why? Do you think they wouldn't be interested?"

"I think it doesn't matter," Henry sharply replied. "Because if the worst does happen I'm taking care of Roland and Clary." He gestured toward his mother's stomach. "And the same goes for whoever's in there."

He spoke with so much conviction. The said his words as if he couldn't even believe they'd considered anyone besides him. For the next ten seconds he'd rendered them both speechless. They exchanged surprised looks as they tried to come up with something to say.

"Henry… that's incredibly sweet but… we couldn't possibly the leave the kids with you," sputtered Regina.

"Why not?" he replied shrugging his shoulders. "I'll be eighteen in a few months and I know we've had some close calls in the past but I'm sure you can both manage to stay alive until then."

"But… Henry being a parent isn't like babysitting," argued Robin. "It takes a lot to provide for three children. They'll need a home and food and clothes…"

"Then we'll stay here," said Henry. He looked over at his mother. "As long as you leave the house in our names then we'll always have a place to call home. And if we need money I'll get a job around town. Storybrooke practically runs on nepotism and I've got connections at the school, the sheriff's department, animal shelter and pawn shop. I'll find a place to work."

"And that's all well and good," said Regina, finally recovering from her initial shock. "But there's more to being a parent than just the money and shelter. It's about giving your brother and sisters what they need, being here for them."

"And I already am," stressed Henry, leaning forward in his seat. "Have you guys seriously not noticed all the slack I've been picking up these past few months?"

Robin scrunched his face in confusion. "Slack?"

"Yeah," said Henry nodding his head. "I know you guys have been busy with work and getting ready for the new baby but have you really not wondered why Roland's math scores have gone from D's to solid B pluses? It's because I've been tutoring him three days a week for the past five months so he can get caught up."

All Regina could manage in response was a soft "Oh." She had noticed Roland's grades steadily improving but she'd assumed it was because something had finally clicked for him. But now she remembered that Henry had been taking him to library after school for quite some time at this point.

"And have you noticed that Clary no longer cries about the monster in her room at night?" Henry pointed out. "It's because three months ago I pretended to check her room and told her that the monster in her closet was just a sugar-eating Snuffleupagus that was looking for midnight snacks. It's why she keeps leaving out marshmallows on her dresser before bed and why I keep getting up early to eat them before she wakes up."

"Is that who Stella is supposed to be?" asked Robin. Every night when his daughter reminded him to leave out marshmallows for "Stella" he'd just assumed she'd been talking about a new imaginary friend.

"Yes, Stella the Snuffleupagus," said Henry. "I even drew a picture and came up with a backstory for her so Clary would think she's a character from the storybook that she doesn't have to be afraid of."

"Oh," said Robin. Somehow it'd escaped his notice that she'd gone weeks without crawling into their bed for safety like she had before.

Henry sighed shaking his head. "Look I know it's hard for you guys to see me as more than some kid but you have to realize that the way you see me is the way I see them. They're my brother and sister. I love them. And if you can't be here to take care of them… then I will."

Regina felt her eyes growing hot and watery. "Henry…"

"You don't have to promise me anything now," he said. "It's not like you're dying tomorrow. Just… think about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And they did.

There room was extremely quiet when they finally got ready for bed. Robin brushed his teeth at the sink while Regina pulled on her pajamas, both of them thinking over everything Henry had said.

In all the months they'd been discussing the matter it'd never once crossed his mind to name Henry as a guardian to the younger children. The boy was still a child himself. Well that's not entirely true. He'd grown quite a lot since that day on the docks when Robin had first shook his hand, both in stature and maturity. He was thoughtful and responsible. Roland and Clary both looked up to him and no one knew their ticks and habits better than he did. Perhaps Henry was the best choice.

He rinsed his mouth and joined Regina in bed. Though she was tucked into the sheets she still sat up staring at a framed photo in her hand. It was one of the kids, all three of them, at the beach taken months after the Underworld nonsense. God they'd all grown up so much sense then, Clarissa had barely learned to sit up at the time. She'd taken the photo herself and placed it on her night stand to remind herself that no matter how hard things got she'd finally made it to her happy ending. But now it made her wonder would she be around to make it to theirs? And if not, then who would be?

"So…," Robin, settling next to her. "Henry."

She sighed. "Henry."

He pressed his lips together nervously before speaking. "Regina… I know it might sound crazy but…"

"It doesn't sound crazy." She cuts him off shaking her head as tears well up in her eyes. "I want it to. I want to say that it sounds insane to leave three of our children in the hands of our almost eighteen-year-old but it doesn't. I I trust him, more than anyone. And I think he'd take really good care of them."

Tears were running down her face now. "If we die I want to leave Henry in charge of the kids. I hate myself for that."

Robin's eyes went wide at her confession. Almost instantly her arms went around her, pulling her close as she continued to cry. "Regina… why would you say something like that?"

She shakes her head. "What if we die in the next couple months? He'll only be eighteen and stuck with two kids and a baby. What about his future?"

She exhaled trying to calm herself down. "It feels like we'd be stealing his freedom like…"

"Like they did to you when they forced you to be Snow's stepmother," Robin softly finished for her.

She goes silent then, remember how trapped she'd been in her role in the palace. How she'd been forced into a role she'd never wanted at the whims of Cora and Leopold and fate. How it'd hardened her heart to everyone, including Snow.

"I just don't want him to resent us after we're gone," she whispered.

Robin sighs, rubbing her shoulders. "I understand why you'd feel that way," he says. "But you have to see that it would be different for him than it was for you."

He turns to look her in the eye. "He loves his brother and sisters." He lets his hand fall to her bump. "Even the one he hasn't met yet."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes but still lays her hand on top of his. Just a few more weeks and they'd all get to meet their new baby girl.

"More importantly," Robin continues, "this is his choice. He wants to be there for them. It's why he let us know. And you know as well as I do that no one fights for this family to stay together more than he does."

She nods her head in agreement. "He's practically the only reason it even exists."

Some days she tries to imagine what this family would like without Henry. Her, Emma, the Charmings. How alone they all would be had that little boy not appeared in their lives when he did.

"We've gone through this town trying to find someone good enough to take care of them," said Robin. "But what maybe the best person to look after our children… is one of our children."

A small smile pulls on her lips as she looks up at him and nods. "Henry?"

"Henry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five weeks later they lay their baby girl in her bassinet for the first time.

The mobile above her crib plays a sleepy time lullaby as they look down on her.

Raven Lucy Locksely.

She's a beauty with midnight black hair (enough of it to surprise everyone), sky blue eyes and chubby red cheeks. Her parents look down at her completely hypnotized as she sleeps. They can't believe that after all these months she's finally here.

A soft knock at the nursery door pulls them away. They turn to see Henry poking his head in the room. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Regina waves him over.

In an instant he crosses the room to look in on his new baby sister.

"Wow," he breathes. "I can't believe she's finally home. She still looks so tiny."

"I know," whispers Regina. "It's even harder to believe that you used to be just this small."

He softly chuckles in response but still keeps his eyes trained on the baby. Same as everyone else when she's in the room. For a moment the three of them stand around the crib in silence, marveling over the newborn as she sleeps. But then Robin pats Regina's shoulder and she nods in agreement. It's time.

She turns to her oldest son and takes a deep breath. "So Henry, Robin and I just wanted to let you know that we've discussed it and… we agree with you. If anything happens to us Roland and your sisters should stay with you."

He finally tears his eyes away from his sister. "Really?"

"Yes," said Robin, nodding his head. "We want this family to stay together if we're not here. And no one knows how to keep one together better than you."

"So long as you're at least eighteen then they'll be yours," said Regina. "But we want to make sure that you know that just because you'll be their only legal guardian doesn't mean that you'll have to do it all alone."

"We've checked in with the rest of the family," said Robin. "And they all promise to be there to help you."

It'd been the one fact that had pushed them over the edge. Before they officially named Henry their guardian they'd been sure to check that if the worst did happen that he wouldn't be alone. And they'd been pleased to discover that should Henry need to look after the children he'd have a family of heroes, saviors, woodsmen, pirates and even a librarian to make sure he had everything he needed.

"Thanks guys," said Henry, with a smile. "And I promise if I need anything I'll reach out."

"Good," said Regina, nodding her head. Robin cleared his throat and she suddenly remembered the other news they wanted to share with him. "And one more thing, Henry?"

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about being Raven's godfather?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**_My fic for the first prompt of Dark OQ week : Getting to know you. _**

**_Summary: Regina finds a physical difference between Robin Hood and Robin of Locksely._**

* * *

In many ways he's different from the Robin she knew. He's more sarcastic. A little reckless. He smirks at her little rages instead of growing doe-eyed and concerned. There's a darkness about him that the first Robin didn't have. An air of loss and anger that nearly mirrors her own.

These differences fit hers. They match and fill her faults and she's pleased with each new one she discovers. Until she notices the one physical flaw that separates him from the Robin she lost.

They are in bed when she first sees them. His scars. He'd rolled over in his sleep, and she saw them when she woke. They nearly cover his back. Long and angry, she recognizes them. Whip marks.

Hesitantly she reaches out and runs her finger down the length of one, feeling his back stiffen when she does. He doesn't turn to face her but she knows he's awake now. They're both silent but she doesn't stop. She traces each one, marking their differences in size, depth and healing. There are too many of them for her liking.

She hears him sigh deeply. "They don't feel as bad as they look," he promises, his tone carrying just a hint of annoyance. "Not anymore at least."

He still hasn't turned to her and she realizes that he's ashamed. He's never talked much about his past with her and, to be perfectly honest, she hadn't truly cared enough to ask. She couldn't imagine it was anything worse than her own, so what was there to know? But now, as she runs her eyes over scar after scar, she can't help but ask, "Where did they come from?"

He pauses and she's sure he doesn't want to answer her but she hears him whisper, "My father."

Her heart clenches and she sees his hands do the same. He goes rigid with anger. Whether it's directed at her for asking or his father for existing she can't tell. Suddenly, it makes sense to her. The reason he doesn't flinch at her rages or balk at her anger. He's seen it all before.

"Let me guess," he ventures, still not facing her. "The other Robin didn't have these scars, did he?"

She hesitates before answering him. "No, he didn't."

The old Robin had told her about his father. He'd been a decent, kind man who'd died when he was three. He'd hardly remembered him.

She sees her Robin clench his jaw . "Well… good for him," he grits out under his breath.

Bitterness colors his words and she understands. It's simply one more way the other Robin had it better than he did.

She doesn't know what to say and silence returns to the room. Robin sighs. "If you're going to pity me I'd rather you do it when I'm not here."

"I don't pity you," she says. "Why would I pity someone who's capable of withstanding so much pain?"

Only then does he turn to look at her, skepticism clear in his eyes.

"Scars aren't a sign of weakness Robin. They're a sign of survival," she says.

She sees his gaze wander down to her top lip, falling on the notch that still resides there. She sighs letting her finger rest against it for a moment.

"And for the record, you're not the only one in this room who's survived a parent's cruelty," she whispers.

He studies at her for a moment before asking, "Father?"

"Mother," she immediately replies. "She was… a hard person to please."

It's a generous description. One that feels like acid as it slips off her tongue. Had she survived Cora? Sometimes she wondered.

She sees something flash behind his eyes. A spark of sympathy and understanding that remains as he pulls her close and allows her to rest her head against his chest.

This Robin is different than the one she once knew. He's hardened and flawed and scarred. But then again… so is she.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you did!** _


	38. Chapter 38

**_Prompt #2 for Dark OQ Week: Adapting to the EF. _**

**_Summary: Regina watches in amusement as Robin tries to find his way home in the Enchanted Forest._**

* * *

She smirks as she watches him flounder through the mirror. He has a compass in hand and a map but still he struggles.

...

...

He'd grown tired of being cooped up in the castle in with her. He was a woodsmen through and through, stone walls would never suit him.

She'd been reluctant to let him go, claiming that this forest was not his own and he would surely be lost. Of course, he'd vehemently disagreed and a wager was struck. If he could find his way through the forest and back she'd spend a week in the woods with him, with only a mound of hay separating her from the dirt of the forest floor. If not, he'd spend the week in the castle walls adhering to every beck and call.

No sooner had he shook her hand, did he find himself transported to the center of the forest in a cloud of smoke. Still he wasn't shaken up. He'd spent all his life in a forest, surely he could navigate this one.

He checked his map, compared it to the sun and studied his compass before confidently heading out in what he was sure was the right direction.

He'd hardly gone twenty paces before a crow appeared and dropped a note at his feet.

_Not even close, thief._

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! Let me know if you did!** _


	39. Chapter 39

_Prompt #3 for Dark OQ week: First Fight_

_Summary: A run in with a familiar face causes Queenie to lash out at Robin._

* * *

She's never been angry at him. Irritated, occasionally annoyed but never truly angry. Not like this.

It hadn't even been his fault really. He'd just wanted to explore a little, get to know the realm that would be his home for the foreseeable future. He hadn't meant to run into them or him.

The merry men had been shocked to say the least and he'll admit that he certainly didn't react well to them swarming him. He saw the way their faces dropped when he admitted that he wasn't their precious prince of thieves. And it'd stung. Just like always.

But it only really went downhill when he showed up. That little boy with the familiar round eyes. He'd taken one look at him, shock coloring his face and whispered, "Papa?"

Regina appeared in seconds, a cloud of purple smoke signaling her arrival. She'd looked at the boy, her eyes uncertain and afraid, before turning to him, clenching her jaw and whisking them away with a wave of her hand.

They landed back in the castle, locking eyes in the silence. Something flickers behind her brown eyes. Anger. Regret. Most certainly pain. She doesn't say a word to him, just shakes her head and stalks over to her potions cabinet.

He immediately follows her, his tone brisk and demanding as he asks, "Who was he?"

"No one," she growls. Her answer is harsh and immediate. She grits it out as she opens the cabinet and starts searching through the bottles, still not bothering to even look in his direction.

He glares at her back because he'd seen the look in the boy's eyes. He'd heard what he'd said.

"He called me his father," he says, seeing her back go stiff at his words.

She turns back to him, her brown eyes harsher than he's ever seen them, and she whispers, "Well he was clearly mistaken, now wasn't he?"

He steps closer to her, his jaw clenched with anger at her refusal to answer him. "I saw his eyes and I'd know them in any realm." He pauses, still hesitant to say what he knows aloud. "He's my son, isn't he? My child with Marian?"

"No he's not!" she immediately refutes. "He's Robin's child with Marian. Not yours! His!"

He can see that she's furious. Her voice shakes and her hands tremble. A vein in her forehead has begun to show as she yells at him and he's nearly floored. She's never yelled at him. She's sniped and snapped and growled but never yelled. But it's still not enough to make him back down.

"Take me back. I want to see him!"

"No." Her eyes are hard as she shakes her head at him.

"That's not fair!" he cries. "I have a right to see him! You didn't even tell me he was here!"

"As if you would've cared!"

"I do care!"

"Really?!" she scoffs at him. "Like you cared about Robyn? His daughter with Zelena?"

The mention of the baby girl gives him pause. He's suddenly reminded that he hasn't given much thought to her at all, since he'd left Storybrooke.

"Oh what?" she sneers. "Did you forget about her? Did you forget how you looked at her and felt nothing at all? Then walked away and never gave her another thought?"

He clenches his jaw. "That was different," he growls.

"You're right it was," she harshly agrees. "Because a Robyn was a baby! She won't remember your rejection and disinterest but Roland will."

She steps closer to him, her eyes positively burning as she stares him down and speaks in a low voice. "Listen to me. Roland is not your son. You will not use him to play out some unfulfilled fantasy you carry! He is a kind, sweet little boy who has already been through far too much in his short life. And I will not allow you to waltz into his life only to walk out when you find yourself bored or unsatisfied with who he actually is!"

He wants to offer up some rebuttal, some argument but he finds none. He can only glare as he watches her pull a bottle from the cabinet and stalk away from him.

"Where are you going?" he spits at her.

"To make sure he doesn't remember seeing you," she shoots back. She turns back and he sees a flash of hurt on her face. "It'll only confuse him."

She raises her hand and disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving him to simmer in his anger.

xxxxxx

Hours later she still hasn't returned and he's in the courtyard shooting the apples off of her tree. He feels a tiny bit of satisfaction when he sees them fall to the ground but it does little to settle his rage.

How dare she keep him meeting Roland? He felt his heart clench as he remembered the name. She'd said it to him in a split second but it'd filled his mind ever since. He recognized it as the name of Marian's father, a kind, gentle man. The name she'd told him she'd always planned to give her firstborn son. She'd never gotten the chance to do so in his world, but it appeared she had in this one.

It appeared that _he_ had.

Why is it that every time he learns something about the man that came before him it's always a different way that he bested him at life? Having things he could no longer imagine, living experiences that he could now only dream of. He thought that it would stop once he left Storybrooke but somehow the ghost of this man continues to haunt him, weighing him down with the weight of a life he never got to live.

_And a life he never got to finish_, he silently reminded himself.

Robin sighed as he gripped another arrow. Again his mind wanders to Roland, the living embodiment of what might've been for him. Perhaps it was best that they didn't meet. If every person that had come before was an indication, he'd only leave the boy disappointed.

He pulled back on the string of his bow, aiming at another apple when he hears the footsteps behind him. Spinning on his heel he keeps his bow drawn as he looks around the courtyard.

"Who's there?" he yells into the air, receiving no response. His eyes flicker over to a nearby column just in time to see a cloak disappear behind it.

He lowers his bow, cautiously stepping over to it. He sees a small figure hiding behind the pillar and his throat goes tight. He swallows nervously before calling out, "I know you're there. It's alright. You can come out."

Little by little the boy steps from behind the pillar, staring up at him with nervous brown eyes. Marian's eyes.

Still close to the pillar, Robin hears him whisper, "Hello."

"Hello," he softly repeats taking him in. Neither of them says a word as they study each other.

He's a small thing. His age isn't clear but his head barely reaches above Robin's hip. He has Marian's eyes and her thick dark hair. He can even see a bit of her in his nose and chin. He spots the pieces of her in an instant and taking them in leaves him breathless.

Silently, he approaches kneels down to the boy's eye level. He only means to get a better look at him but he sees Roland's eyebrows knit together and frown tug on his lips. He reaches out to touch Robin's face, his small hand running across the hair on his chin. He stares for another moment and his chin starts to tremble.

"You're not my papa," he softly whispers.

Again, Robin's throat grows tight as he shakes his head.

"No, I'm not," he whispers. But I wish I could be.

Oh how he wishes.

Roland's frown pinches tighter as he backs away letting his back fall against the pillar. Silent tears stream down his face as he sinks to the ground. Robin watches as he cries, paralyzed. His heart cracks as he watches this little boy cry for his father. Of all the people he's disappointed with his existence, Roland is surely the worst.

It's not long before he can't stand it any longer. He has to do something, anything to make him feel better but he's not sure what. Roland is not his son, and he hasn't the foggiest idea of how to comfort him.

Still he needs to try.

Taking a deep breath, he sits beside Roland on the ground letting his back fall against the pillar. Hesitantly he brings his hand to his back, softly letting it rest there, hoping it's enough to let the boy know that's he's not alone.

He doesn't know if this is how his father would comfort him but right now it's the only thing he can think to do.

Roland sniffles at his touch. "Who are you?" he desperately asks, his voice still thick with sadness.

"I'm…" He trails off unsure of what to say next. It's hard to explain what he is. Sometimes he has trouble understanding it himself. Finally, he sighs, deciding to go for broke.

"My name is Robin of Locksely," he says. "And I'm from another realm."

Roland looks up at him, a bit of hope appearing in his eyes. "From Storybrooke?"

"No," says Robin, shaking his head. "But I have been there on my way here."

Roland tries to wipe away his tears. "Why do you look like my papa?"

Again, Robin finds himself at a loss for words. "I… don't think I'm the best person to explain that to you," he says. "It's rather complicated."

"Are you twins?"

Robin softly chuckles before shaking his head. "More like reflections."

_Mirror images in every way_, he thinks to himself.

Roland grows silent, still studying his face. His eyebrows are still pinched together and confusion still reigns in his eyes as he takes in the vision of a man who appears to be so much like his father but feels so distinctly not. Robin remains silent. He doesn't know what to say to the little boy in front of him. In another life he would've called him son but in this one there's not a word to describe what he is. It's harder than he expected looking into the eyes of this living, breathing possibility.

When it becomes too much he lifts his gaze to the sky, seeing that it's fading from shades of orange to ones of pink and purple. His eyes drop back down to Roland when he realizes how late it's become.

"Does your family know that you're here?" he asks.

Roland doesn't say a word, just lets his eyes drop down to the ground. Robin sighs. He must've snuck off before they even noticed. He feels a flash of irritation go through him. There must've been at least 10 men with the boy when he'd stumbled across them in the forest. Did not one of them think to keep an eye on him?

"Listen," says Robin, in a voice gentler than he recognizes. "It's too dark for me to take you back. I have enough trouble in this forest when it's light out. Why don't you stay here and wait for Regina? I'm sure she'll be back soon."

He realizes now that she must still be out looking for him. He's sure she'll have much to say when she discovers that he's here.

Roland stares at him, hesitant. His brown eyes bore into Robin's blue and the man can tell he's trying to decide whether or not he can trust him. In the end his faith wins out.

"Can I sleep in my old room?" he asks.

Robin nods his head. "You can sleep wherever you'd like."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

By his own admission, Robin never held much fondness for children. They were often loud, sticky and unreasonable. Always demanding, never giving. Outside of his relationship with Marian he'd never given much thought to having any of his own. But he feels differently about Roland.

He's not his son. He reminds himself of that over and over but he can't deny that he feels something for the boy. A connection, a need to protect. Something he shamefully remembers he hadn't felt in Storybrooke with baby Robyn.

Perhaps it was the fact that he could see so many pieces of Marian in this young boy, pieces of someone he'd loved once before, and would love in any form. Perhaps that's what tugging on his heart strings. In any case, he's grown attached within minutes.

He cares for Roland. He wants to protect him, he doesn't want to see him get hurt and most importantly, he doesn't want to be the cause for any of his pain.

The moon is in the sky by the time Regina returns. She appears in their bedroom, hardly sparing him a glance as she once again heads over to the potions cabinet.

"Regina…"

She tiredly raises a hand in his direction. "Not now, Robin. I have to find a potion so I can find -"

"He's here," he says cutting her off.

She slowly turns to look at him, her fists clenched in anger and frustration. "How did you find him?" she whispers.

"I didn't. He found me." He pauses before adding. "He's a smart boy."

She lets out a seething breath but he doesn't give her the chance to speak. "I want to know him Regina. I have to."

She shakes her head at him, her eyes going soft and tired. "Robin… you're not his father."

"I know," he says. "But I can settle for being his friend. What I can't do is walk away. Not now."

She sighs painfully as he studies her reaction. It's been hours since their fight and her fire has long since drained. No longer filled with rage, she just seems tired, upset and perhaps a tiny bit hurt. In any case, more willing to hear him out as it were.

"Why are you so determined to keep me away," he questions.

"Because he's already had someone masquerade themselves as a dead parent," she reveals. "And it is not an experience I'll allow him to live through twice."

A searing shameful heat goes through her as she remembers the amount of time she'd allowed Zelena to hide behind Marian's face. How much time Roland had spent looking up at her, calling her mother. He doesn't remember but she does. And she knows that's just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the pain she's incited in his life.

In all her life, she'd never failed anyone like she'd failed Roland. She'd never been able to protect him. Not once.

"He knows who I am," Robin tells her. "I wouldn't dare lie to him about that. But if you were in my position would you not want to know?"

He can see her jaw tighten at his words but she offers up no response, so he continues to speak.

"If you had the opportunity see the child you would've had with the stable boy or with… him… would you be able to simply close your eyes and turn away? Because that is what you're asking of me."

She stares at him, studying his face for the slightest bit of insincerity and finding none. Slowly she walks over to him, keeping her eyes trained on his. Only when their faces are inches apart does she finally speak.

"If he ends up hurt by you… I swear I will take your heart and crush it between my hands. Do you understand?"

He stares her down. "If he ends up hurt by me… I'll put my heart in your hands myself."

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you did!_ **


	40. Chapter 40

_Free Prompt for Dark OQ Week. _

_Summary: Roland notices the similarities between OQ and Dark OQ._

* * *

They're bickering in the courtyard.

Robin of Locksely and the Queen. She jabs a finger in his direction while she gestures towards the fallen apples surrounding her tree.

Roland watches from above standing on the balcony of his old room.

He sees Robin of Locksely roll his eyes at her ranting and he smiles. A small one but the first he's had in a while.

A memory flashes in his head. One on a summer day long ago when his father had set up target practice right in the middle of her precious courtyard. Same as now her lips had ranted and his eyes had rolled.

He know they're not the people he's lost. They're different, they feel different. But every once in a while they share a moment like this. One where they come so close and behave so unmistakably like the pair he knew before and he knows, just knows, that they're in there.

In some small way, in some small piece they haven't left him.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Leave a review to let me know you did!_ **


End file.
